La Lame de Konoha
by Aoheili
Summary: Tout prend de l'ampleur. Les liens que Tenten tisse avec ses coéquipiers s'affirment. Son passé qu'elle essaye de démêler la hante. Son ami qui veut devenir auteur tombe dans des délires inconscients et violents. Et en fond, il y a les armes, les missions, les blessures, les désirs et les amours.
1. Mission pour Kiri

**1\. **

La responsable de la bibliothèque de Konoha ouvrit d'un geste ample les rideaux. Les anneaux crissèrent contre la barre, comme encore endormis. La dame se détourna et sourit.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.  
\- Absolument, merci, répondit Tenten en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Les rayons matinaux illuminaient à présent la bibliothèque. La responsable se déplaçait dans les allées afin d'ouvrir les autres rideaux, tout en saluant les nouveaux arrivants. Quant à Tenten, elle était assise en tailleur devant un rayon consacré aux mémoires des ninjas. À côté d'elle, une pile d'une dizaine de livres paraissait vouloir dire bonjour au plancher. Elle en rajouta un autre, machinalement, ce qui fit vaciller la pile.

\- Bien. Ce sera suffisant.

Elle se retourna et tria les livres qu'elle avait sélectionnés. Elle les jugea en lisant la quatrième de couverture, en les feuilletant, et parfois même en les soupesant. Elle hésitait franchement entre deux mémoires quand, tout près d'elle, un mouvement imperceptible l'alerta. La seconde d'après, une présence se matérialisa à côté d'elle.

\- Lee !

Son coéquipier se redressa, et la regarda les yeux étincelants.

\- Retrouve-nous aux portes dans une demi-heure.  
\- On a une mission ? s'écria-t-elle avec ravissement en s'approchant de son ami.  
\- Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il en portant ses mains sur ses hanches. Une de rang C. Voilà une nouvelle opportunité pour la Team Gai de briller !  
\- Bon sang, il était temps. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant ces temps-ci.  
\- Haha, ouais ! Dépêche-toi Tenten ! L'heure n'est pas à la lecture, lança-t-il en partant dans un trourbillon d'air.

Elle sourit, ramassa les livres et se hâta de les présenter à l'accueil. En sortant de la bibliothèque, son sourire envahissait son visage, jusqu'à envahir même la rue. Elle sauta les marches et courut dans les rues.  
Depuis quelques semaines leurs équipe ne récoltait que des missions de rang D, c'en était rageant, et ça se sentait durant les entraînements. Malgré l'entrain constant de Lee et de Gai-sensei, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'inefficacité grondait en eux. Il était vraiment temps de bouger.  
Elle sauta jusqu'à une terrasse, prit appui sur ses talons atterrit sur le petit toit en pente. Elle le longea, sauta par dessus une barrière et arriva devant sa porte d'entrée. C'était le chemin qu'elle empruntait quand elle était vraiment pressée ou juste pleine de vigueur. C'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.  
Le trousseau de clé tinta dans l'air, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, franchie aussitôt par une bourrasque. Tenten fit aussi vite qu'il lui était permis, sans user d'énergie inutilement. Son sac était généralement toujours à moitié fait, au cas où ce genre d'occasions arrivaient. Elle n'avait qu'à rajouter des vêtements propres et de la nourriture.

\- Zut, Lee aurait pu me dire où on allait exactement, marmonna-t-elle en soupesant ses tenues.

Elle plaça les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque dans un carton et écrivit un mot en hâte : _Si ceux là ne t'inspirent pas, change de vocation. Je pars en mission. Tenten._ Son écriture était hâtive mais soignée, et Tenten ne douta pas que celui à qui le mot était adressé réussisse à le déchiffrer. Elle posa la lettre sur le carton, sangla son sac et le hissa sur son dos. Elle ajusta finalement sa ceinture où était attachées ses munitions, puis but de l'eau avant de partir.  
C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends, au début de ses années de ninja, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son équipe -Lee et Gai-sensei pour ne pas citer de noms- avaient comme nindô de ne pas s'arrêter avant les six premières heures, prétextant avoir eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se reposer avant.  
Elle ferma bruyamment la porte dans sa précipitation. La simple pensée que la moitié de Konoha, si ce n'était pas plus, était toujours en train de dormir, survola son esprit de très, très loin. Elle bondit à nouveau sur le toit puis sur la terrasse où elle s'arrêta. Les chaises étaient repliées sur les tables. Tout semblait irréel à l'aube, comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais se réveiller. Elle déposa son carton de livres devant la porte d'entrée du salon de thé.  
Dernière ligne droite. Elle courut jusqu'aux portes de Konoha.

Tenten reconnu son équipe au-loin. Neji, vêtu de sa tenue blanche, avait les bras croisés et les jambes solidement ancrées au sol, tandis que les deux resplendissants fauves de jade de Konoha se lancaient des défis aussi rocambolesques que leurs accoutrements pouvaient l'être.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en atterissant devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils lui rendirent son salut -certains plus énergiquement que d'autres- et abordèrent immédiatement le vif du sujet.

\- Notre mission, aujourd'hui, est de _traiter_ avec le conseiller direct du dirigeant de Kiri.

Ils tiquèrent tous les trois lorsque Gai-sensei appuya fortement sur le verbe.

\- Une mission diplomatique ? demanda Neji.  
\- Hm... à ceci près que nous devons tuer cet homme.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Tenten, les sourcils aussi froncés que les deux autres élèves.  
\- Depuis un an, on a envoyé des espions de Konoha qui se font passer pour des civils afin de nous confirmer ce qu'on craignait. Cet homme cherche à faire un coup d'état, ou quelque chose d'approchant. On comprend mal comment il s'y prend mais, depuis quelques temps, la puissance militaire -pourtant réputée de Kiri- est défaillante. Nos espions nous ont envoyés des morceaux de conversation qui nous aiguillent vers le conseiller direct du Mizukage. C'est pourquoi nous devons traiter avec lui et trouver comment il s'y prend pour corrompre la puissance militaire.

Les trois élèves gardèrent le silence le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qui avait été dit puis, pratiquement d'une même voix, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, posèrent tous une question différente :

\- Pourquoi c'est à nous que revient ce genre de mission ?  
\- Ca risque de prendre du temps, non ?  
\- Et ce n'est pas un risque pour l'alliance des deux villages ?

Gai sourit, se baissa vers eux les mains sur les hanches, et fit :

\- À vrai dire nous sommes seulement le premier maillon de cette mission. En quelques sortes, on va là-bas seulement pour aider. Des juunins agiront dans l'ombre, à notre place, éclaircit le sensei.  
\- On va là-bas comme figurants, donc ? résuma placidement Neji.  
\- Nous devons faire en sorte que toute son attention soit portée sur nous, sans pour autant récolter ses tentatives pour nous faire disparaître. Les risques sont donc nombreux. Comprenez bien qu'on deviendra des pions gênants dans sa manoeuvre, car il aura à la fois rien à faire de nous mais tout intérêt à garder un oeil sur nos agissements.  
\- Juste, Gai-sensei... intervint Tenten, notre présence ne va-t-elle pas, au contraire, affûter ses sens ? Si ça fait bien un an qu'il a mis ses cartes en jeux, il attendra bien quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne trouve plus de raison de rester là-bas. Et pendant ce temps, il prêtera plus d'attention à tous ceux qui sont étrangers au village.

Neji hocha la tête et regarda Gai-sernsei en attente de sa réponse.

\- C'est pour ça que nous devons montrer aucun signe qui trahirait notre mission. Pour ce faire, le Mizukage nous a ouvert une voie : il va s'agir d'aller à Kiri pour apprendre la géopolitique de Konoha à sa fille.

Les trois genins le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- On y va pour parler avec sa fille ? répéta Lee. Mais c'est brillant !  
\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée, rétorqua Neji, les lèvres pincées.  
\- Mais nous serons tout proches du conseiller comme ça, éclaircit Lee, l'index pointé vers le haut.  
\- Oh, j'ai bien compris la manoeuvre. Mais c'est idiot, il ne se laissera jamais berner.  
\- Il pensera que les équipes de Konoha ont bien mieux à faire que d'enseigner à la fille du Mizukage, compléta Tenten en penchant la tête. Et même si ça pouvait se faire... toute une équipe ? Pourquoi pas un seul chuunin comme Iruka-sensei ?  
\- Justemment, Tenten. On va faire comme si c'était pour vous un apprentissage pour devenir chuunin. Ou plutôt l'un d'entre-vous, et moi je ferai office du juunin qui juge  
\- Ca se tient ! s'exclama Lee.  
\- Et les autres ? rétorqua Neji.  
\- Les autres essayeront de percer le plan du conseiller. Mais interdiction de se confronter à qui que ce soit, sinon on sera tout de suite reconnus.  
\- C'est quoi cette mission ? On ne pourra même pas se battre ? demanda d'une voix forte Neji, absolument interdit.

Gai-sensei soupira, se gratta la tête, regarda l'heure puis fit :

\- Ecoutez, c'est ça ou une autre mission de rang D. Ca vous apprendra à analyser ce qui vous entoure. Un ninja ne fait pas que se battre, il doit aussi faire preuve d'une capacité de rassemblement d'informations.

Les genins restèrent silencieux, plus ou moins mécontants -Neji étant le plus frustré, Lee étant le plus enjoué-.

\- Alors ! s'exclama avec ravissement Gai. Qui voudra apprendre à la fille du Mikuzage les lois de Konoha ?

Un silence brisa l'entouthiasme de la question.

\- C'est une gentille fille, à ce qui paraît, tenta-t-il.  
\- Elle a quel âge ? demanda gentiment Lee.  
\- Une dizaine d'années, un peu moins peut-être.  
\- Pas moi, répondit froidement Neji en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

En fait, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse l'affaire. Neji avec une gamine de dix ans ? Il lui ferait trop peur.

\- Tenten, ça te dit ? intervint Gai en regardant l'heure à nouveau.

Elle eut envie de rétorquer aussitôt 'pourquoi moi ?', mais craignit que ce soit puéril. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et elle inspirait sans nul doute plus confiance que Neji. Mais Lee était quelqu'un de plus attachant et sociable que Tenten, et elle trouva qu'il aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire aussi.

\- Je sais pas... je...  
\- Tu connais mieux Konoha que moi, Tenten, lui dit Lee. Et tu pourras lui parler de la légendaire Tsunade !

Elle crut d'abord qu'il lui trouvait de bonnes raisons pour qu'elle accepte, puis ses paroles sur Tsunade lui donnèrent vraiment envie. C'était son modèle depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Si elle pouvait le transmettre à une autre fille, qui, peut-être, aurait envie de devenir ninja à son tour, n'en serait-elle pas plutôt fière ?

\- Ok. Ca marche, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.  
\- Nous verrons les autres détails en route, annonça Gai en remontant les bretelles de son sac à dos. Prêts ?  
\- Prêts !

Ils filèrent droit vers la forêt. 

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches. Leur équipe était réputée pour être l'une des plus rapides et coriaces de Konoha, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils filaient si vite qu'ils avaient à peine le temps d'effrayer les oiseaux. Neji restait en queue de file afin de surveiller leurs arrières à travers son Byakugan. Tenten était au milieu, et Lee et Gai se suivaient de très près devant.  
Pendant ces deux heures, pas un ne parla. Tout le monde avait en tête l'enjeu de la mission. Tenten aurait aimé également avoir le même rôle que Lee et Neji et découvrir ce qui se tramait, se battre au corps-à-corps avec la vérité. Mais peut-être qu'entre deux leçons, elle pourrait en entendre autant chez le Mizukage. Et quel honneur d'être invitée chez lui ! Oui, décidément, ça ne pouvait que lui apporter du bénifice.  
Ils coururent encore quatre heures avant que Gai accorde un temps de repos. Tenten s'assit sur une branche et but trois longues gorgées d'eau. Elle en mit ensuite sur un tissu et le passa sur son visage, sa nuque et ses aisselles. Elle se remit debout car il était bien connu qu'on récupérait mieux qu'assis. Les autres soufflaient à côté d'elle tout en se passant des gourdes d'eau. L'une était déjà vide, manifestemment. Ils avaient les joues rouges et peinaient à articuler une phrase distincte. De toute façon ç'aurait été de l'énergie dépensée inutilement. Ils restèrent donc silencieux, les sourcils froncés, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas courru ainsi.

\- On va manger ici, leur informa Gai en posant son sac à dos.

Ils s'assirent sur les branches et grignotèrent leurs sandwichs. Etrangement, la nourriture avait du mal à passer. Ils étaient pourtant bien rodés aux missions de tout genre. Celle-ci avait-elle quelque chose en particulier qui les rendait plus anxieux ? Tenten n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'impression qu'elle ressentait.

\- Forcez-vous. La fougue de la jeunesse a besoin de nutriments, commenta Gai en les pointant du doigt.

Comme un déclic, Lee avala en quelques bouchées ses sandwichs. Tenten et Neji le regardèrent avec un certain appitoiement. Ils se sentaient toujours solidaires dans ces cas-là, seuls face à ces deux énergumènes.

Ils passèrent de nouveau tout l'après-midi à courir. Ils sentaient imperceptiblement qu'ils se rapprochaient. L'humidité était de plus en plus présente et l'air avait changé. Tenten, qui était très attachée aux forêts, trouvait les arbres différents. Il lui semblait que les écorces se nourissaient d'une eau très riche. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient, effectivement, dans la bonne direction.  
Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, ils continuèrent leur route dans l'optique de trouver une clarière où dormir. Quelque part, qu'importe, du moment que ce n'était pas dans les ronces.  
Il commença à faire vraiment noir et l'obscurité les gênaient de plus en plus. Neji percevait les obstacles avec son byakugan plus qu'il ne les voyait. Tenten avait une meilleure vue et, par conséquent, arriva au-devant de la troupe.

\- Là-bas !

Elle descendit aussitôt les branches et, à la dernière, elle sauta jusqu'au sol. Les autres suivirent tout près d'elle.

\- Très bien ! se réjouit Gai en déposant ses affaires au sol. Ca nous laisse juste assez de place pour nous étendre.  
\- À quatre ici ? demanda avec une lueur incertaine Lee.  
\- On se reliera pour monter la garde, comme d'habitude. De cette façon, il n'y en aura toujours que trois allongés.  
\- Je commence ! lança bravement Lee.

Tenten en était plutôt contente et s'allongea, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Son dos craqua quand elle fit jouer ses muscles sur l'herbe rase.

\- Merci Lee, fit-elle en calant son sac sous sa tête, tout en gardant un kunaï dans sa main droite.

C'était Tenten. Elle se sentait davantage en sécurité avec une arme dans sa main, et même à moitié réveillée, elle se savait capable de viser juste.  
Gai fit des exercices d'assouplissement tout en déclarant qu'on tournait toutes les deux heures. Il finit par s'allonger sur l'herbe. Neji en fit de même à l'autre extrêmité de l'herbe, tout en leur tournant le dos. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins épuisés, et Lee se sentit fier d'obtenir le premier tour de garde. Il resta la première demi-heure debout, tandis que les souffles de ses camarades se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers. Finalement, ne sentant absolument pas de danger, il s'assit, les sens en alerte. Les heures passèrent et il songea dépasser son temps de garde lorsque Gai posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est bon Lee, je prends la relève.

Il sourit, hocha de la tête et s'allongea entre Tenten et Neji. Ca ne faisait pas dix minutes mais, déjà, son ronflement s'élèva dans le silence de la nuit.

Tenten rêvait. La scène était trouble. Elle precevait des bruits d'armes. Des voix qui s'élevaient. Un vent plutôt violent qui tendait à la faire chuter. Elle se découvrit au bord d'un précipice. Son souffle était haché. Elle se retourna. Les couleurs se confondaient. La scène se décomposait en plusieurs éléments, comme les pièces d'un puzzle soutenues entre elles par des liens fragiles, ne cessant de bouger.

_\- Papa ? Jimrû ?_

Elle s'avança, fuyant davantage le précipice que voulant s'approcher des personnages. Elle entendait leurs exclamations et les lames qui sonnaient dans sa tête. Elles crissaient désagréablement, maladroites, sauvages, instinctives. Tout d'un coup, venu de nul part, un kunai lui rentra dans l'épaule.

Elle se révailla brusquement.

\- Tenten ?

Pas de kunai. C'était la main de Gai qui était tranquillement posée sur son épaule.

\- Tu te sens capable de prendre la relève ?

Elle reprit ses esprits, et se redressa.

\- Oui.

Son sensei s'allongea à nouveau. Elle avait dormi un peu moins de quatre heures et paraissait encore fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux troubles et ses gestes trop fébriles pour monter correctement la garde. Elle invoqua plusieurs kunaï et les lancèrent sur le tronc en face d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'exercices et, de toute façon, les gars faisaient plus de bruit en ronflant qu'elle en visant le tronc.  
Voilà qui allait bien mieux. Elle écouta religieusement les bruits de la forêt. Elle avança faiblement à l'orée des ronces lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Elle scruta l'obscurité. Quelque chose passait par-là... Elle serra son poing sur son kunaï. Un ninja ? Elle ne percevait aucun danger malgré le bruit qui s'approchait. Elle retint sa respiration.  
Une tête se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants dans la nuit. Une biche ! Elle sourit, marcha inconsciemment sur une branche ce qui fit bondir l'animal à travers les herbes hautes.  
Elle revint à son poste et inspira à nouveau. L'air était froid et humide, ce qui était plutôt désagréable. Une heure plus tard, elle grelottait mais s'efforça de ne pas claquer des dents. Elle frictionna ses bras nus lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle.  
En une fraction de secondes, elle se retourna, prête à lancer son arme.

\- Neji ?, chuchota-t-elle.

Il était debout et la fixait de ses yeux blancs. Il faisait peur dans la nuit. Il fit un mouvement de la main et elle perçut nettement la friction d'un tissu. Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'il tenait une couverture.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci, fit-elle avec reconnaissance, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

Tenten n'était pas habituée à ce genre de gestes venant de Neji. Lee le surpassait de beaucoup pour ce genre d'attentions. Elle passa la couverture autour d'elle et sentit une bouffée de chaleur.

\- Difficile de dormir avec ces ronflements, hein, sourit-elle d'une voix faible.  
\- C'est un vrai handicap quand on est ninja. Il va falloir songer à alterner les gardes de sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas ensemble en train de dormir.  
\- Dis, Neji. Ce n'est pas encore ton tour de garde, tu devrais essayer de dormir quand même.  
\- Cinq heures sont suffisantes, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout du cercle qu'elle, là où il était allongé l'instant d'avant. L'heure s'égreina dans le silence le plus complet. Tenten sentait à nouveau la fatigue revenir et se maudit d'avoir besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil. Par ailleurs, la chaleur de la couverture affaiblissait sa vigilance. Elle se retourna vers Neji qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait sans aucun doute son byakugan activé, donc il avait dû la voir bouger. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste.  
Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure. Cela faisait deux heures et quelques minutes qu'elle faisait la garde. Elle s'approcha doucement de la seule place de libre où dormir.

\- Neji... j'ai besoin de dormir encore un peu. Réveille-moi au bout de l'heure prochaine si tu veux. Ca t'évitera de rester trois h...  
\- Ca ira, trancha-t-il.

Elle ne rajouta rien et s'allongea à côté de lui, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs. Sa position était inconfortable car il était assis là où les pieds de Tenten auraient dû s'étendre. Elle ne dit pas un mot cependant et s'endormit en position foetale. 

* * *

x chap.1


	2. Au-delà des bancs de brouillard

**2.**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'ils se mirent tous debout. Lee était le plus en forme de tous -plus que d'habitude du moins- car son sommeil n'avait pas été interrompu, et Tenten aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour elle aussi. Elle se sentait pour autant capable de finir sans trop de mal le trajet jusqu'à Kiri.  
À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus dense. La forêt, au contraire, s'espaçait et ils couraient maintenant davantage sur le sol que de branche en branche.  
L'archipel de Kiri les força à prendre plusieurs fois le bateau jusqu'à la capitale. Ils voyaient très peu à cause du brouillard, ce qui était très inconfortable. Les nombreux pêcheurs qu'ils rencontrèrent acceptèrent facilement de les transporter et ils furent en un temps record en ville.  
Des cloches sonnaient dix-huit heures.

\- Il nous faut un hôtel pas cher, de préférence peu fréquenté et isolé.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lee. On n'est pas des ennemis.  
\- Mais des étrangers, ce qui attire tout autant l'attention.

Leee le regarda, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il dégaina un carnet et nota ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Allons-y !

Ils marchèrent dans les rues qui avaient une forte odeur de poisson, dûes aux cageots entassés et remplis de crustacés et de toutes sortes d'animaux marins. Des cordes usées jonchaient les rues et les caniveaux dégoulinaient à côté d'eux. Le ciel était gris et les maisons, peu accueillantes, offraient la touche finale au tableau.  
Ils dépassèrent une taverne, marchèrent encore plusieurs mètres, tournèrent dans une rue à gauche et trouvèrent un hôtel coincé dans une impasse étroite. Les fenêtres donnaient soit sur les paroies, soit, celles d'en haut, sur les toits irréguliers de la ville.

\- Tenten, on ira se présenter demain au Mizukage. Pour l'heure, on mange et on se repose.  
\- D'accord, firent-ils en coeur, ce qui réjouit Gai.

Il avait vraiment les meilleurs genins de tout Konoha ! Ce sentiment lui permit de garder tout son calme lorsque la dame, à l'accueil, lui assura que non, les chambres donnant sur la rue étaient toutes prises.

\- Par contre, celle au dernier étage vient de se libérer ce matin.

Dans sa voix, on entendait non pas une offre, mais une obligation. Ce n'était pas un choix qui leur était accordé, plutôt un renseignement, une direction. Elle nota le nom de Gai, le village de Konoha, le jour et l'heure, leur tendit les clés et ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.  
La pièce était encombrée par les quatre lits aux couvertures bleues claires, légèrement décolorées. Les murs étaient blancs, étrangement propres, sans trous ni quoi que ce soit. Un miroir était accroché à côté d'un fond de tableau qui avait disparu -ne laissant qu'un carré de bois contre le mur. Une estampe avait dûe être accrochée là, un jour, dans une tentative minime d'égailler la pièce. En face, une fenêtre carrée était fermée.  
Gai s'y dirigea directement et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les alentours.

\- Bien. Même si ce n'est pas un simple mur en face, il semble presque improbable qu'on soit vus d'ici. L'angle de ce toit en face doit obstruer le champ de vision.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête, placèrent leurs sacs sur les lits. Lee sortit à manger et les distribua à tout le monde. Tandis qu'ils dégustaient, Lee et Gai échangeaient des propos sur des techniques de Taijitsu.  
Tenten se leva et ouvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant.

\- On a même droit à une salle de bain !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle leur sourit.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
\- Les dames d'abord, annonça avec emphase Gai.  
\- Merci.

Elle ferma la porte et se déshabilla. L'eau était froide mais ça lui fit du bien. Elle se savonna le corps et démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ses muscles se détendirent. Elle sortit et épongea l'eau sur le carrelage. Elle se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

\- C'est libre, se contenta-t-elle d'informer.

Elle s'assit sur le bord d'un lit devant le miroir et refit ses macarons. Neji se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau tomber puis participa à la conversation sur les techniques des anbus. Lee demandait s'ils avaient tous des techniques différentes, apprises en autodictates, ou s'ils étaient formés quelque part. Tandis que Gai répondait qu'ils avaient quelques apprentissages pour les former, mais que c'était minime comparé à leurs techniques secrètes et individuelles, Tenten annonça qu'elle avait envie de sortir faire un tour.

Lorsque Neji sortit de la salle de bain, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut la disparition de sa coéquipière.

\- Où est Tenten ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie en les coupant dans leur conversation.  
\- Dehors.

Il écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux. Neji venait d'une des plus nobles familles de Konoha. Il se promenait rarement dans les rues, encore moins par plaisir, et encore moins dans un village étranger, et encore, encore moins dès le premier jour. C'était donc quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre venant de Tenten.

\- Si jamais elle tombe dans une embuscade...  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne prendrait que quelques minutes. Et tu connais Tenten, elle est prudente, rétorqua Lee.  
\- Elle devrait songer plutôt à se reposer. C'est la plus fatiguée de nous tous, et elle le sait parfaitement, lâcha-t-il avec hauteur.  
\- Ca va, relax, fit Lee en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tandis que Neji rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, puis s'assit devant le minuscule bureau dans le coin de la chambre. Un rouleau avait été placé là. Il l'ouvrit. C'était l'histoire officielle de Kiri. Magnifique. Il le reposa et chercha à se détendre en se massant les tempes.  
Soudain, un kunai traversa la fenêtre ouverte, passa au-dessus de leurs tête et se planta dans le bois. Ils crurent tout d'abord à une attaque et sautèrent sur leurs pieds en une fraction de secondes. Puis, il notèrent la précision avec laquelle le kunaï avait fait son entrée et là où il s'était logé. À quelques centimètres à droite, il aurait brisé la glace, à quelques centimètres en haut, en bas ou à gauche, il aurait abîmé le mur. Dire qu'il avait scindé l'air à _ça_ de leurs têtes. Presque rien. L'histoire de quelques centimètres.

\- Cette précision... murmura Neji.  
\- Tenten, déclara Gai en s'approchant gravement du kunaï.

Un papier y était accroché. Il décrocha le kunaï et le lut :

\- Venez immédiatement dehors.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils sortirent en trombe de la pièce et, une fois dehors, Gai ordonna brusquement à Neji d'activer son byakugan, ce que Neji allait justemment faire. Il scinda les rues.

\- Elle est derrière la taverne, à deux pas d'ici.  
\- Seule ? demanda anxieusement Lee.  
\- Oui.  
\- Blessée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Son chakra m'avait l'air le même.

Ils mirent à peine une minute à rejoindre la taverne. Il trouvèrent une petite rue qui jouxtait le bâtiment, la longèrent et découvrirent un petit ïlot de poubelles, de vieilles bicyclettes et de poteaux électriques. Neji leva la tête. Il y avait de nombreux garde-fous successifs. Tenten était sur le quatrième, tout en haut.  
Ils montèrent les parapets en se servant des rebords des fenêtres et des barrières.

\- Tenten ? Tu vas bien ? cria Lee.  
\- Oui mais dépêchez-vous !

Ils atterrirent à côté d'elle. Tenten pointa du doigt les falaises bordées par une mer houleuse, tout à fait en face, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance.

\- J'ai vu un enfant approcher le pied d'une falaise. Il semblait regarder étrangement autour de lui. Il était tout près de la roche et celle-ci s'est ouverte. Il y est entré et elle s'est refermée, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.  
\- Comment aurais-tu pu voir ça avec toute cette brume ? demanda Neji avec un ton mauvais.  
\- Quand tu la regardes assez longtemps, tu commences à voir à travers. Croyez-moi, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, la voix suppliante. Il se passe quelque chose de pas net là-bas. Et cet enfant est peut-être en danger.  
\- Tu es sûre que c'en était un ? Tu as peut-être confondu à cause de la distance, s'avança Gai en regardant le pied de la falaise.  
\- Non. Je suis sûre que c'était un enfant.

Lee plaça sa main au-dessus de ses yeux et plissa les yeux.

\- Si tu dis vrai il devrait ressortir au bout d'un moment non ?  
\- Comment ça si je dis vrai ? Je vous jure. Ca s'est passé i peine cinq minutes. Je vous ai envoyé ce kunai au moment-même où la roche se refermait.

À ces mots, Gai et Neji regardèrent d'où on pouvait voir leur fenêtre. Il allèrent jusqu'au bout du garde-fou, se penchèrent vers la gauche et se tordirent le cou,. Ils virent effectivement leur fenêtre ouverte. Et de très loin, ils discernèrent le bois marron du fond du tableau. À l'entendre ça lui avait pris quelques secondes. Gai douta qu'il eut pu faire aussi bien que son élève.

\- Neji et Lee commenceront par surveiller ici demain matin. Mais ce soir nous avons besoin de repos. Rentrons à l'hôtel.

Tenten eut la désagréable impression qu'il jugeait ses propos sur son manque de sommeil et, lorsque ses deux coéquipiers hochèrent la tête d'un ton entendu, elle eut l'amère sensation qu'ils pensaient de même. Dire à Lee et Neji de surveiller la falaise demain sonnait comme un compromis pour lui faire plaisir. Elle apprécia très peu, venant de son équipe, ce manque cruel de confiance. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'ils ne la croyaient pas sur parole. Pas immédiatement, ou difficilement du moins. Leur équipe était pourtant l'une des plus stable de tout Konoha grâce à cette lucidité, à cette confiance des uns et des autres, de leurs forces et de leurs caractères. Elle traîna à l'arrière du groupe lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et se coucha immédiatement sans un mot. 

* * *

x chap.2


	3. La falaise et les enfants

**3.**

Le lendemain, Lee et Neji se postèrent sur le quatrième garde-fou en partant du bas, à l'arrière de la taverne. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et la brume s'était levée. Cependant, ils avaient tout deux la désagréable impression de perdre leur temps à rester assis là, à regarder un paysage qui répondait à leurs attentes seulement par des cris de mouettes. Mais puisqu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, et que Tenten était quelqu'un de sensée, ils fixèrent droit devant eux, et sans un mot, la falaise.  
Après une heure immobiles comme des statues, ils ressentirent le besoin de bouger un peu.

\- Ca te dit un combat en bas ? demanda Lee en se levant avec énergie.  
\- Pour te voir perdre comme d'habitude ? répondit placidement Neji, les paupières à demi-fermées.  
Lee ragea intérieurement. Son ennemi juré... Ca ne lui ferait que plus plaisir de se battre pour lui montrer à quel point il avait progressé !

\- Histoire de nous dégourdir, éclaira son coéquipier.  
\- Hm. Ok.

Ils se firent face à face, une fois en bas. Lee engagea le combat. Il fit une série de feintes puis vint le véritable coup, dirigé dans la nuque de Neji. Celui-ci se pencha au-dernier moment et ses deux bras s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans le ventre de Lee.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de viser à côté des points vitaux ! s'écria Lee.  
\- Hm, tu regretteras tes paroles dans très peu de temps, dans ce cas.

Et ainsi, ils continuèrent à faire valser les poubelles, à sauter de poteau électrique en poteau, à donner coups de poings sur coups de pieds, à éviter, attaquer, se défendre et feinter.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres de l'équipe arpentaient les rues marchandes de la ville, et l'on ne pût dire lequel des deux était le plus dépité d'en être arrivé là.

\- Et cette robe ? demanda Tenten en montrant la première qui lui venait sous la main.  
\- C'est la fille du Mizukage. Elle doit avoir des vêtements sur mesure. Ceux-là sont ceux que portent les citadins, répondit-il, les épaules bizarrement voûtées, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à les avoir ainsi.

Ils cherchaient des cadeaux pour la petite avant de se présenter chez eux. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce serait aussi éreintant et difficile à trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimais quand tu avais son âge ? demanda Gai en jugeant un instrument de musique.  
\- Les armes, répondit laconiquement Tenten.  
\- Bien sûr, fit-il en hochant de la tête avec vigueur, cachant une note de désespoir dans la voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles aimaient les filles de mon école...? se demanda pour elle-même Tenten. Et pourquoi pas un ruban pour les cheveux ?  
\- Ca m'a l'air très bien ça !

Tenten sourit franchement, heureuse.

\- Bonjour. Où pouvons-nous trouver des rubans qui conviendraient à une petite fille ? demanda Gai au premier vendeur venu.

Le vendeur se tourna et écarquilla les yeux devant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses premiers mots furent trébuchants, voire inexistants. Il retrouva finalement la maîtrise de la parole et répondit avec une cohérence toute nouvelle :

\- Chez Mumy &amp; Garunko, peut-être. C'est à quelques pas d'ici. Par-là, indiqua-t-il en agitant vaguement son doigt vers la gauche.  
\- Merci, répondit Gai avec un sourire éclatant.

Tenten qui avait entendu, bien qu'elle soit restée à l'entrée du magasin, se hâta déjà de chercher ce fameux Mumy &amp; Garunko. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de nouveaux habits depuis des mois. À vrai dire, à part la forêt et le terrain d'entrainement, elle ne fréquentait plus beaucoup d'endroits. De toute façon elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour tous ces désirs futiles. Elle avait le nécessaire et c'était tant mieux.  
Gai et elle finirent par trouver un ruban rose et blanc, soyeux, et un ensemble à thé qui coûtait très, très cher, mais que Tenten avait repéré de loin. Il était vraiment beau, elle était sûre qu'il plairait. Pour le Mizukaze, l'Hokage avait prévu le coup et donné à Gai un cadeau. Ca allégeait la tâche d'un gros poids.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la fameuse maison -château en fait.

Les portes étaient immenses, en arc, mais pratiquement cachées par deux platanes. Il y en avait très peu dans la ville, et ils évoquèrent fortement Konoha aux deux étrangers. Ils s'avancèrent vers les gardes et Gai montra le laisser-passer. Ils ouvrirent les portes mais derrière, se trouvaient d'autre soldats prêts à s'assurer de l'identité des visiteurs. Il leur fut demandé un mot de passe -Alliance, pédagogie et sécurité-, le prénom de la fille du Mizukage -Ermi Fû-, et finalement, ils demandèrent à Gai de se battre contre eux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Tenten avait laissé faire mais on finit -sans qu'elle s'y soit attendu- à s'intéresser aussi à elle.

\- Je suis Tenten. J'ai seize ans. Je prétends au grade de chuunin. Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'équilibré. Je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeurs. Les petites filles ne me dérangent le moins du monde, j'ai moi-même une petite sœur.

Les mensonges venaient si vite. Tenten se sentit prendre de l'assurance. Tout semblait si facile, comme si, tout d'un coup, les risques étaient derrière elle, emballés et jetés à la mer avec l'anxiété et l'inconnu. Elle n'avait bien sûr que quatorze ans, ne prétendait pas encore au grade de chuunin, étant tout juste genin depuis deux ans. Elle était, c'est vrai, quelqu'un d'équilibré, mais ça lui arrivait d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs -très rares néanmoins-, et, enfin, n'avait ni frère ni soeur.  
Ils firent bien sûr comme si tout cela allait de soi.

La troisième étape était de répondre à des questions plus difficiles, mais Gai s'en sortit très bien. Les soldats leur parlèrent ensuite du protocole, des bonnes manières, du comment se tenir, de ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire, et ainsi de suite. Les soldats finirent par hocher la tête -Tenten et Gai étaient sûrs. C'était toujours bon à savoir- et les dirigèrent dans l'impressionnante bâtisse rouge, bleue et or. Des sculptures en bois ornaient les différents étages. Au-dessus de la porte en bois d'ébène, le sigle sur fond blanc du Mizukage était aussi large que la porte. On ne voyait que ça.

Tenten serra, pour la première fois de sa vie, la main à un kage. C'était un immense honneur. Il se présentait bien. Accueillant et sollicitant les nouvelles, offrant des anecdotes amusantes et respectable. Mais la lueur dans son regard fit frémir Tenten.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas la chaleur de Konoha, commenta-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
\- C'est vrai, dit-elle faiblement.

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle avait frémi.

\- Vous êtes donc Tenten.  
\- Enchantée, répéta-t-elle inutilement.  
\- Vous n'avez pas apporté de livres ou quoi que ce soit avec vous ?

La question figea Gai et Tenten. À quoi avaient-ils pensé ? Quels idiots !

\- On ne pensait pas commencer dès aujourd'hui, accorda Gai-sensei avec une petite grimace qui se voulait amusée.  
\- Non, en effet, nous ne sommes pas obligés.  
\- Hm, Hokage-sama vous offre ceci, présenta Gai en tendant son cadeau. Et nous avons un présent pour votre fille aussi.  
\- J'en suis honoré, merci beaucoup. Ermi Fû ?

Tenten ne l'avait même pas entendue derrière les panneaux en lin. Bien sûr, la présence de qui que ce soit était tout de suite détectée pour un kage.

\- Bonjour. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, souffla la jeune fille en ouvrant le panneau.

Elle resta à distance respectueuse. Sa chevelure brune était retenue par une coiffure soignée, grâce à un ensemble d'ornements en écaille de tortue. Des fleurs y étaient également accrochées et des pointes en bois sculptées réequilibraient la structure. C'était époustouflant. Son visage était très rond, doux et charmant. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle paraissait être une enfant très intelligente.  
Tenten crut que sa venue ne servirait à rien ; cette jeune fille devait déjà tout savoir. Elle se dit aussi, distraitement, qu'elle aurait pu soigner un peu plus sa coiffure. Rajouter quelques éléments... Mais elle n'en avait jamais pris l'habitude et puis, après tout, c'était une ninja. Mais juste pour cette occasion, elle aurait pu faire un effort, ce qui aurait été un signe de respect.

\- Nous également, répondit agréablement Gai en se baissant -et Tenten le mima aussitôt.  
\- Si vous voulez bien accepter nos présents, formula maladroitement Tenten -elle n'avait jamais vouvoyé d'enfant.  
\- C'est très gentil de votre part. Je suis comblée, sourit-elle en découvrant le ruban et l'ensemble à thé.  
Tenten était déconcertée de voir autant de politesse en une si petite personne. Elle se demanda brièvement si Hinata, la cousine de Neji -ou même ce-dernier-, avaient eus à apprendre ce genre de protocole.  
Ermi Fû remercia une nouvelle fois et son père en fit de même.  
Tenten sourit, heureuse de voir tant de bonté. Elle ne savait pas que c'était aussi chaleureux de se présenter chez le Mizukage. À Konoha, il lui semblait qu'on débarquait au bureau et c'était tout. Ici même leurs vêtements de ninjas paraissaient déplacés -surtout la combinaison verte moulante du maître !  
Devant tant de richesse, c'est vrai, on osait peu contester le pouvoir du kage. Cependant, il sembla à Tenten que tout ceci n'était qu'une vitrine et, qu'en dehors, dans la capitale, voire même en dehors, tout n'était pas aussi rose.

Ils quittèrent le château providentiel et revinrent lentement jusqu'à l'appartement. Gai surveillait s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Rien ne l'alerta, mais il continua à y porter une totale attention. Tenten faisait donc semblant de parler pour deux.  
Heureusement, ni juunin, ni ambu n'avaient l'air de les suivre.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent Lee et Neji, installés sur les lits dans un silence de mort. L'un pensait ses plaies, l'autre lisait un livre.

\- Eh bien... commenta Tenten en les regardant avec fatigue.

Ils ne changeaient pas vraiment. Elle pouvait aisément deviner ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient surveillé la falaise, puis ils s'étaient battus, puis on leur avait dit de déguerpir. Ils s'étaient alors promenés dans les rues, à l'affût de quelque chose de pas net, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Désespérés par cette mission, ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement.  
Elle s'adossa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous avez vu l'enfant ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non.  
\- Vous y êtes retournés l'après-midi ?  
\- Non.

Elle les regarda presque méchamment, ce qui les surpris quelque peu. Tenten était juste très agacée que personne ne croie ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Pour elle, ce n'était pas du tout un comportement naturel -elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait bien vu- et puisqu'ils étaient, après tout, à l'affût de la moindre anomalie, alors c'était de leur devoir de réserver plus d'égard à ses paroles. Mais comme c'étaient deux cornichons trop occupés à se battre, alors elle avait décidé qu'elle irait elle-même surveiller la falaise. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Lee.  
\- Très bien. On a seulement discuté avec le Mizukage et sa fille. Tenten commencera demain. Pour l'heure il nous faut absolument des livres sur Konoha. On a oublié d'en prendre.  
\- En voilà déjà un, lança Neji. Le temps que vous en trouviez d'autre.

Il leur tendit son livre. C'était un essai sur les techniques des plus grandes familles de Konoha. Une mine d'or.

\- Où as-tu trouvé un livre pareil ? C'est sacrément rare... Ils dévoilent de grandes techniques et beaucoup sont secrètes -ou considérées comme, enchaîna Gai en le feuilletant avec étonnement.  
\- Bibliothèque familiale, répondit Neji en croisant les bras, l'air distrait par autre chose.  
\- C'est époustouflant. Regarde Lee.

Tous deux découvrirent le livre avec émerveillement.

\- On ne pourra jamais montrer ça à Ermi Fû. C'est un livre confidentiel. Il appartient à Konoha, les rabroua Tenten.  
\- Hrm, oui bien sûr, fit Gai en se redressant. Neji c'est gentil mais ce qu'on recherche c'est plutôt.. l'histoire de Konoha, les lois, les alliances faites par le passé.  
\- En outre, vous n'avez pas besoin de livres, lâcha Neji en tournant son regard vers eux.  
\- Eh bien... pour illustrer nos propos, ou pour les citations, ça peut nous être utile. Et puis ça fait plus... professionnel. Autant jouer à fond notre rôle.

Il y eut un silence puis Neji jeta un froid dans la chambre.

\- Cette mission ne rime à rien.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. 

* * *

\- On était tous d'accord avec Neji, même si Gai-sensei le cachait bien. On mentait sur nos identités, on cherchait un indice impossible à trouver... nos journées ne menaient à rien, et, en plus, on ne pouvait pas se battre.

Tenten fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton triste :

\- Cette mission nous paraissait être un fiasco total.

Tenten se leva, marcha dans son appartement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son ami Machiwa était assis sur son lit et l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Tenten poussa un soupir et étendit ses bras derrière elle, contre l'évier de la cuisine. Elle fixa son ami puis résuma la suite de la mission :

\- On a continué comme le premier jour. Un matin, Gai-sensei et moi avons été à la première librairie venue pour acheter des livres sur Konoha. On les a même cornés et annotés pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas neufs. Quant à Neji et Lee, ils sont retournés surveiller la falaise derrière la taverne.  
\- Ils ont vu l'enfant ? demanda Machiwa en l'interrompant.  
\- Non.  
\- Oh.  
\- Mais ils y sont retournés, devant mon insistance -bien que, je crois, Lee fut pendant un temps le seul à y aller-. Et, finalement, au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième fois, je ne sais plus, ils ont discerné une silhouette au loin qui s'approchait du pied de la falaise.  
\- Ils devaient être surpris, commenta son ami.  
\- Que j'aie raison ? lança Tenten, et sa voix ressemblait à un fouet qui claque.

C'était très rare qu'elle utile ce ton. Tenten était quelqu'un de vive, spontanée, mais aussi capable de s'adapter très vite aux situations. Elle prenait à coeur ce qui l'entourait et ce qu'elle disait, ce qui la rendait aimable et enjouée, sans pour autant que ce caractère soit exagéré ou hors limite. Elle prenait toujours la peine d'y apporter un calme objectif et raisonné. Alors ici... ce ton semblait étranger à elle.

\- Non, non, de voir ça. Ca devait être surprenant. Et puis peut-être un peu, oui, vu qu'ils ne te croyaient pas du tout...

Machiwa s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Le regard de son amie l'incitait à répondre vite mais il avait aussi à coeur d'atténuer la vérité qui aurait pu la blesser, sans pour autant oublier que la vérité, il ne la voyait que de son point de vue qui était, pour ainsi dire, des plus lointains.

\- Dans tous les cas, ignora Tenten, comme c'était leur seule piste, ils s'y sont davantage intéressés.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oh, ça se passait bien avec Ermi Fû. Elle était débrouillarde. Un peu trop peut-être. Elle n'a que neuf-ans. J'étais anxieuse à ses côtés car je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les petites, encore moins quand elles sont aussi importantes -socialement. En tout cas, elle était gentille et consciencieuse mais j'avais l'impression que rien de ce que je disais ne l'intéressait.  
En somme, je résumais ce qu'on avait appris à l'école et ce que j'avais pu lire dans les livres sur Konoha. Ce qu'elle préférait c'était bien sûr les anecdotes sur le village qu'un professeur de Kiri n'aurait pas pu fournir.  
\- Tu lui as parlé de Tsunade ?  
\- Et comment ! Comment j'aurais pu passer à côté ? C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là...

Il attendit mais, devant son silence, dû finalement reprendre la parole.

\- Quoi ce jour-là ?  
\- Hm, elle semblait davantage m'écouter quand je lui ai parlé de la légendaire Tsunade -peut-être devant mon entrain à l'évoquer- et de fil en aiguille, elle m'a posé des questions sur mon enfance. Comment j'étais arrivée à devenir ninja, et ainsi de suite.

Il resta silencieux mais ne la lâcha pas du regard. D'un, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce _jour-là_, et de deux, il voulait qu'elle continue sur sa lancée. L'assistance de Machiwa fut telle que Tenten approfondit :

\- Je lui ai donc répondu que quand j'étais petite, il était impossible, voire inimaginable qu'une fille, chez moi, devienne ninja. Devant tant d'injustice -et pour d'autres raisons que j'ai survolées- je lui ai déclaré que les armes m'intriguaient trop pour penser à autre chose. Je m'entraînais donc en cachette avec le maître d'armes de mes cousins. Et puis, par la suite, les légendes des combats de Tsunade-sama m'ont incitées à devenir une grande ninja. Et après elle a tenu à me voir à l'oeuvre.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, et il n'y a avait personne pour nous surveiller. Gai était en réunion avec le Mizukage. Du coup je lui ai donné une petite épée et nous avons fait comme si nous nous battions. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme a entendu les coups derrière la porte. Il est entré, plein de détresse, et m'a éloignée d'elle. Je me suis excusée un millions de fois, même si Ermi Fû n'était pas du tout blessée. La seule chose qui avait changé était la chaleur sur ses joues. Mais comme il semblait très protecteur envers elle, j'ai laissé faire. Il s'est présenté, tout de même -c'était le conseiller-, puis il est reparti. Et du coin de l'oeil, je l'ai vu entrer dans son bureau. C'était une très bonne avancée pour notre mission.  
\- Le conseiller...  
\- Hm. Je te sers encore ? demanda Tenten en lui présentant une carafe d'eau.  
\- Oui, merci, fit-il en se levant pour lui présenter son verre. Et ensuite ?  
\- Et bien on a compris que le conseiller avait créé un sort d'illusion sur Ermi Fû -ou bien il la manipulait. Il lui faisait croire qu'il était son père.  
\- Hein ? lâcha Machiwa en tombant sur le lit de Tenten.  
\- Du coup, Ermi Fû fait semblant de respecter son vrai père. Et puis elle s'autorise à sortir dehors habillée en civile.  
\- Tu l'as suivie ? Demanda Machiwa avec suspicion.  
\- Bien sûr. Devine jusqu'où elle allait ?

Il la regarda avec une curiosité dévorante.

\- La falaise ?  
\- Bravo Machi, voilà le romancier qui se réveille ! s'exclama-t-elle en remplissant à nouveau la carafe. Mais non, ce n'était pas là. J'y ai cru moi aussi, cependant. Elle est allée chez un pêcheur qui l'entraînait aux armes.  
\- Aux armes ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, avoua Tenten. Cette mission recèle encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

Il hocha la tête puis lui fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très étonnée.

\- Tu t'y attendais ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant avec intensité.  
\- Oui. Enfin... je savais qu'elle avait déjà tenu une arme. Elle ne tremblait pas en portant celle que je lui avais passée, et sa prise était la bonne. Sa position l'était moins, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas appris ou faisait-elle semblant.  
\- Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas juste observé les soldats ?  
\- Il y a une différence entre observer la prise d'un soldat et t'exercer toi-même régulièrement, rétorqua Tenten avec expérience. Et puis je l'ai vue par la fenêtre s'entraîner aux armes.  
\- D'accord... Et ensuite ?  
\- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose de plus. Gai-sensei écoutait dorénavant les conversations dans le bureau du conseiller - c'est lui qui a sur pour l'illusion ou la manipulation exercée sur la petite-, et Lee et Neji se sont concentrés sur cette maison de pêcheur.  
\- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Un nombre impressionnant d'enfants qui défilaient, entrant et sortant à différentes heures de la journée et de la nuit.

Il resta silencieux, se gratta le menton, but une gorgée puis déclara :

\- Donc, si je résume, vous aviez un faux père, une enfant dégourdie, un pêcheur qui maniait l'épée, et une falaise.  
\- Et tous les autres enfants.  
\- Vous les soupçonniez ? Ce ne sont que des enfants. Pet-être qu'ils sont orphelins et que le pêcheur...  
\- Un ninja soupçonne tout le monde. Et ces enfants étaient manipulés. Tu vois ta réaction ? C'est celle que tout le monde a des enfants. Ils sont innocents, il sont capables d'aucun mal, et ainsi de suite. Et bien ce sont eux qui s'approchaient des soldats et, au fil des mois, qui faisaient vaciller la base solide de l'armée de Kiri.  
\- Eux ? mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?  
\- On sait pas bien. On est partis de Kiri avant d'en connaitre davantage. Sans doute que le conseiller avait le pouvoir de s'emparer de leurs corps, comme le pouvoir de la famille Yamanaka à Konoha.  
\- De qui ?  
\- Tu sais, la fille blonde rivale de Sakura.  
\- Ah oui... Mais comment tu connais son pouvoir ? Vous ne vous êtes pas affrontées encore.  
\- C'était écrit dans le livre de Neji. Je t'ai dit qu'il lisait un manuel sur les techniques des plus grandes familles de Konoha. Et bien les Yamanaka en font partie avec leur manipulation de l'esprit et leur transmutation des corps.  
\- C'est impressionnant. Vous pensez que le conseiller vient de Konoha ?  
\- Gai le soupçonne mais on en sait pas plus. Il a informé les shinobis qui sont sur place et c'est à eux que revient la suite de l'enquête. Nous, il était temps qu'on se retire, notre présence commençait à se faire sentir.  
\- Et Ermi Fû ?  
\- On pense qu'elle était manipulée aussi, et sa place dans la maison du Mizukage lui permettait un plus grand rôle encore que les autres enfants.  
\- Et la falaise ?  
\- On imagine que c'est là-bas que les enfants étaient manipulés et recevaient les ordres. On en sait pas beaucoup plus, comme je te l'ai dit.

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre de Tenten puis Machiwa conclut l'échange.

\- Hé bien, je veux bien encore un verre d'eau, demanda-t-il avec un sourire épuisé. 

* * *

x chap.3


	4. Défaite cuisante

** Lisou. **Merci pour tes commentaires, ils motivent vraiment ! Je n'avais pas pensé au théâtre en résumant la mission dans un dialogue... En fait c'était plutôt ça le but : résumer avant que je m'étende trop ^^ J'ai quand même beaucoup aimé ton lien. Ca faisait comme si j'avais écrit quelque chose d'intelligent, alors qu'en fait... (^^)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci. **  
**

* * *

**4.**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, l'équipe de Gai reçut une autre mission, mais de rang D, cette fois. Il était question de soldats qui rodaient autour de Konoha. Pour plus de sécurité, l'Hokage les avait chargés de venir à leur rencontre.  
Les soldats au nombre de quatre, tous adultes bien que l'un fut moins âgé que les autres, ne se laissèrent pas faire. Leur nindô le leur interdissait mais, surtout, battre en retraire devant tant de gamins leur paraissait inimaginable.  
Lee fut le premier à répondre à l'attaque. Neji et Tenten n'en demandaient pas mieux non plus. Les soldats reçurent des pluies de kunaïs avant que Neji ne les mettent hors d'état de combattre. L'un d'eux était même sévèrement touché et crachait bien plus de sang que les autres. Sans doute Neji saisit brièvement qu'il s'y jouait là plus qu'un esprit de compagnons de route, mais un solide lien de parenté. Ce devait même être le jeune frère du leader, qui les menaça, enhardi par une hargne non contenue.  
Avant que Gai ne s'approche d'eux, le regard de Neji lui fit ravaler sa haine et les fit déguerpir. 

Gai félicita Lee pour sa vitesse, malgré les poids autour de ses chevilles tandis que Tenten faisait disparaître ses armes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'effort, l'adrénaline et la concentration que demandaient un combat. Mais ses lèvres conservaient ce même sourire satisfait et fier d'être la coéquipière de ninjas si doués. Une lueur vacilla dans son regard cependant. Toutes ses attaques avaient, certes, épuisés les combattants adverses, mais aucune ne les avaient touchés.

Elle n'y fit pas attention et il rentrèrent au village.  
La routine. 

Elle revint chez elle après que Gai les eurent chaleureusement félicités. 

\- Je vous sens plus que prêt pour la suite ! La fougue de la jeunesse sommeille en vous, et vous serez des adversaires redoutables à l'examen !, s'était-il exclamé. 

Tenten se doucha et se changea. Elle habitait cet appartement depuis qu'elle était devenue genin. Sa famille habitait loin de la capitale et il lui fallait plus d'une heure et demi pour rejoindre le coeur de Konoha, ce qui était devenu très handicapant avant chaque nouvelle mission. De plus, elle ressentait la profonde nécessité de se couper de sa famille, maintenant qu'elle était parvenue seule à devenir celle qu'elle voulait être. Les autres raisons étaient plus secrètes. Elle s'interdit d'y penser pour le moment, se réjouissant seulement de son nouveau chez-elle. 

L'appartement ne comportait que deux pièces, l'une pour la salle de bain, l'autre pour tout le reste. Quand elle entrait chez elle, la porte venait dire bonjour à la petite cuisine, à droite. Une table carrée en bois clair était surchargée de papiers et d'armes. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé là depuis longtemps.  
À gauche, tout de suite près d'elle, deux commodes se tenaient la main. L'une faisait office de garde-manger quand l'autre regroupait draps et habits. Calé contre cette commode, un petit bureaux était éclairé par la fenêtre. De celle-ci pendait un pantin en paille criblé de kunais. Il avait été placé là car, lorsqu'il y avait du vent, il bougeait dans tous les sens, ce qui était bien plus intéressant qu'une cible fixe.  
Son lit se trouvait en face et obstruait l'entrée de la salle de bain mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu disposer autrement les meubles. Elle se contentait donc d'enjamber le lit pour joindre la salle d'eau. L'appartement était certes, mais le loyer n'était pas trop cher même en plein centre-ville. Et puis le propriétaire était agréable et facilement disponible. 

Tenten n'avait pas beaucoup de goût à décorer son environnement ; sa présence suffisait à le rendre vivant. Nostalgique de la forêt qu'elle avait quittée, elle avait placé de nombreux pots de thym, de menthe et de basilique autour de l'évier.  
Des livres étaient disposés près de la tête du lit et offraient un joyeux désordre, une culture brute et vive qui n'exprimait aucune superficialité. Le bureau était, quant à lui, bien rangé et les pots d'encre étaient soigneusement placés près des pinceaux. Un parchemin laissait entrevoir le début d'une lettre adressée à sa mère. Elle commençait par des banalités et se finissait d'ailleurs là, comme si Tenten n'avait plus sur quoi dire ensuite et l'aurait laissé en attente.  
Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un blanc crémeux. Un cadre avait été accroché, représentant un poisson peint à l'encre de chine. Son mouvement ondulant mettait en valeur ses nageoires souples et longues qui se confondaient finalement dans le fond blanc de la peinture. Celle-ci inspirait un calme et une sérénité bienvenue, presque illusoire.  
À côté du lit, on pouvait remarquer un cadre de l'équipe de Gai au tout début de sa formation. Lee n'avait pas encore copié à l'identique le look de son maître. Lui, Gai et Tenten souriaient mais Neji regardait durement devant lui, comme s'il eût voulu activer son byakugan et toucher les points vitaux de l'appareil pour le dézinguer. 

Elle sortit de chez elle et s'assit à la terrasse du salon de thé. Elle était installée près de la rambarde et avait une vue imprenable sur les toits de Konoha. Son ami Machiwa s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle le regarda avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il avait un tablier blanc sur lequel le symbole du magasin y était dessiné et un slogan qui exprimait avec joie les bienfaits du thé. Il rougit, le cacha maladroitement puis se gratta la nuque. 

\- Alors ? asséna-t-il d'une voix précipitée.  
\- Thé au jasmin, s'te-plaît. Et le gâteau de ta mère, celui aux pommes...  
\- C'est noté. 

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait trois ans de plus que Tenten, le corps grandiloquant, la barbe soulignant sa mâchoire, et l'envie de partir du salon de ses parents toujours plus forte à mesure que les jours passaient. Tenten l'avait rencontré par le biais de sa soeur qui avait le même âge que Tenten. Toutes d'eux s'entendaient assez bien, jusqu'à ce que Tenten consacre toutes ses journées à s'entrainer. Leurs goûts communs changèrent peu à peu. Parfois elles discutaient encore, souvent de banalités, parfois des ninjas. La soeur de Machiwa collectionnait les cartes sur les ninjas -garçons- qui lui plaisaient et s'extasiait sur leur force, leur physique, bref, sur tout ce que Tenten trouvait ennuyeux exprimé de cette manière. Elle préférait largement quand elle en parlait avec Lee autour d'un bol de ramens ou en s'entraînant avec Neji. Le sujet de conversation prenait alors une dimension personnelle car ils avaient eux-même l'expérience au quotidien d'une vie de ninja. De ce que ça veut dire d'être si fort que ça en ningutsu ou taijutsu. Les comparaisons qui s'opéraient entre ninjas de plusieurs grades et de plusieures familles officialisaient l'envergure de ce qui était dit, plutôt que le simple fait de collectionner les cartes. 

Machiwa revint avec une tasse fumante et une part de gâteau. Il n'avait plus de tablier et s'assit devant elle, le bras droit posé négligemment sur la rambarde. 

\- Je suis en permission, déclara-t-il abruptement, comme si, à peine formulée, la question était déjà classée. 

Tenten l'imagina supplier sa mère à l'arrière du magasin pour ne plus faire le service, l'histoire d'un quart d'heure, le temps de pouvoir lui parler un peu. Elle sourit, et il devina qu'elle avait bien deviné. Il se racla la gorge. 

\- J'ai lu les livres que tu avais déposé devant la porte, l'autre jour.  
\- Ah ! Et alors, toujours la même vocation ?  
\- Absolument. Plus je reste ici, plus j'ai envie de devenir auteur. Y'en a un en particulier qui m'a plu. Il montrait que les ninjas peuvent parfois être lâches et battre en retraite. C'était une autobiographie. Je l'ai trouvée si honnête, si puissante, que j'ai décidé que mon premier roman parlerait de ninjas.  
\- Je serai ta première lectrice dans ce cas, déclara Tenten avec un sourire tout en découpant son gâteau. 

Elle le mangea avec un plaisir non feint, se léchant les doigts puis buvant deux longues gorgées. 

\- Ce serait bien si tu écrivais tes missions aussi. Comme ça, j'aurais davantage de détails sur ce que tu ressens au moment des attaques, et tout ça. Ca me paraît capital. Et puis les mémoires que j'ai eues jusqu'ici n'appartenaient qu'à des vieux croûtons.

Tenten éclata de rire mais brisa ses espoirs.

\- Je crois que les missions sont assez confidentielles. Ce que je te raconte là, ce n'est pas grande chose mais, parfois, je pense que ça devrait rester secret.

Il fit une mine déçue mais se jura de revenir sur le sujet un jour ou l'autre.

\- Et sinon, tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

En vérité Tenten ne pensait qu'à ça. L'examen avait lieu demain et tout à l'heure elle irait encore s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers.

\- Ca va. On est super motivés. On va les écraser, garantit Tenten en buvant son thé.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son expression. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa tasse, il ne regardait plus dans sa direction.

\- Machiwa ! cria sa mère par-delà la terrasse.  
\- Oups, je dois filer. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et entrainez-vous bien.  
\- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas. 

* * *

Tenten s'entraînait dans la forêt avec ses coéquipiers.  
Sans surprise, la conversation tourna autour de l'examen qu'ils auraient déjà pu passer l'an dernier. Ils sentaient vraiment que le retarder avait été la bonne décision. La cohésion dans le groupe était plus forte. Chacun connaissait les forces des autres et de quoi ils étaient capables. Du pire comme du meilleur et, sur ce point, Gai insista grandement pour que Neji ne fasse rien d'imprévu contre Hinata Hyûga, et encore moins s'ils devaient s'affronter. Il avait lâché son accord du bout des lèvres et était parti s'entraîner plus loin avec une vigueur accrue.  
Et justement, les trois genins avaient eu plus d'expérience en combat, en analyse, en stratagèmes. Ils étaient devenus plus forts. C'était notamment visible chez Lee dont la vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter. Tenten était fière du maître en Taijitsu qu'il devenait. Ses principes étaient toujours placés en avant quand il combattait, et Tenten réalisait qu'elle s'était vraiment prise d'affection pour lui, comme d'un véritable ami. La différence était flagrante entre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et pour Neji. Ce-dernier était si froid avec tout le monde et si hautain qu'il était parfois dur de l'entendre sans réagir fortement contre lui -Lee se contrôlait moins bien que Tenten de ce côté-là.  
Lee, en effet, était capable de pas mal de bavures. Son comportement la faisait souvent le traiter d'idiot mais sous cet air rustre, elle conservait pour lui un respect et une confiance infaillibles.  
Et la palme vint finalement lors de la seconde épreuve, lorsqu'il tomba, seul, sur une Sakura en détresse. Tenten s'était personnellement chargée de le faire revenir à lui en le secouant comme un pommier. Elle ne le ménagea pas en le traitant d'imbécile et en le rappellant, qu'en plus d'avoir agi sans Neji et elle, il s'était pris une raclée. Il était cependant moins désolé que dépité de s'être fait battre, et elle-même n'en revenait pas qu'il ait perdu. S'il n'avait pas été seul face aux trois ninjas du village du Son, il les aurait massacrés, ça ne faisait aucun doute. 

* * *

Et puis vint la troisième épreuve. 

On annonça le nom de Temari et de Tenten après que tant d'autres se soient affrontés. Tenten, encouragée par Lee, descendit jusqu'à l'arène. Une foule de sentiments la saisirent. 

Elle était là, enfin. Face à son premier véritable adversaire. Pour son examen de genin. Seule face à quelqu'un de Suna, déjà réputés pour avoir finis la deuxième épreuve en un temps record.  
Elle serra les poings. Sa détermination était totale, comme toujours. Ses sourcils froncés prouvaient sa concentration et le froid constat de ce que le combat pouvait donner comme résultat. Et puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. À peine visible depuis les gradins. Peut-être que son équipe, qui la connaissait suffisamment, pouvait le percevoir. Elle avait toujours cette étrange exultation avant un combat. Cette exultation qui prouvait à n'importe qui qu'elle était faite pour être ninja. 

\- Allez-y ! 

Tenten évalua son adversaire sans bouger. Pendant plusieures minutes, rien ne se passa. Elle calculait la distance qu'il fallait entre elles pour être en mesure d'attaquer ou de se défendre. Le combat commença par des valves acerbes de la part de Temari. Des moqueries, rien que des moqueries. Tenten s'ordonna au calme absolu.  
Et puis elle courut. De plus en plus vite, tout autour de sa cible. Un kunaï par l'avant. Un deuxième par l'arrière. Pour le jeu. Soudain, elle déploya une vive attaque. Une cinquantaine d'armes filèrent droit vers la kunoichi.  
La fumée se dégagea. Temari n'avait pas bougé et aucune arme ne l'avait touchée. C'était impensable. Tenten visait toujours juste, qu'importe la distance, qu'importe le nombre de cibles qu'elle devait viser ou leur vitesse. Qu'importe. Elle visait _toujours_ juste. Cependant, même ses plus vives et puissantes attaques manquaient sa cible.

Bien. C'était le premier obstacle qu'elle rencontrait. C'aurait été trop simple sinon. Elle ignora les moqueries de Temari et changea de technique. Elle fit un signe des mains et son sort d'invocation la propulsa en l'air. Sa détente lui permettait de rester longtemps à cette hauteur, ce qui lui permettait d'évaluer la zone de combat et, autre chose, d'invoquer ses fameux parchemins remplis d'armes. Tel un immense ruban, il tourna autour d'elle de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle invoquait les armes de son répertoire. Les plus coupantes. Les plus vives. Les plus grosses. Les plus dangereuses. Tout.  
Une pluie de lames chutèrent vers son adversaire.  
Temari ouvrit son éventail. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre sinon. C'était incroyable. Si même ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas...  
Tenten souffla, au sol, épuisée. Bon. Dernière solution. Elle sauta à nouveau en l'air et invoqua les dragons jumeaux. Sa technique était des plus impressionnantes. Sa fine silhouette valsait parmi les armes qui jaillissaient comme des flèches, comme des fusées. Leur nombre inégal et toujours plus fort était incalculable. Leur précision était totale. Les dragons se soulevèrent jusqu'en haut puis fondirent sur Temari, remplis de lames tranchantes. 

Et rien.  
Toujours, toujours, toujours rien ! 

Bon sang ! Et pourtant elle était encouragée par Lee et Gai-sensei qui lui criaient, quelque part dans les limbes de son esprit, à moins que ce ne soit au-dessus de sa tête, que la fougue de la jeunesse était en elle. Mais c'était trop tard. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre, déjà Temari attaquait avec une puissante bourrasque qui dura, dura... Le vent lui cisaillait la peau et déchirait toute pensée lucide. Tout chakra fut impossible à émettre. Les rafales de vent lui firent perdre connaissance. Elle ressentit une chute violente, le goût amer d'un fiasco total, puis plus rien. 

* * *

x chap.4


	5. Le contre-coup

**5.**

_(N.B : Tsunade arrive plus tôt que prévu. On se déride, c'est normal !)_

* * *

Son bras se replia sur ses yeux quand elle se remémora le combat. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. La scène se formait sous ses paupières, tranchante comme un scalpel. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur plus fortement que celle de l'humiliation, à laquelle se mélangeait une contrariété et une frustration pénibles.  
Aucune de ses attaques n'avaient eu d'effet. Pire, elle avait manqué une cible fixe.  
Sa gorge s'effritait. Elle pleura de désespoir. Elle n'arriverait jamais au niveau de Tsunade-sama. Elle se revoyait faire des pompes avec son équipe, combattre avec acharnement à l'image de Lee, persévérer, croire dans les paroles de Gai, trouver en quoi elle pourrait briller, se trouver elle-même.  
Cela signifiait-il qu'elle s'était perdue ?

Elle se redressa et bascula ses jambes vers le sol. Son dos arrondi exprimait un accablement total.

\- Je croyais avoir progressé, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses paumes cicatrisées.

Elle se leva et ouvrit les volets. La lumière éclaira son corps affaibli, ses traits tirés, ses pensées moroses.

\- Quelle brillante kunoichi je suis devenue, fit-elle dune voix éteinte et ironique.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais la referma aussitôt. Le vent lui faisait trop penser à celui de Temari.

\- Reprends-toi. Tous les ninjas connaissent des défaites.

Elle se lava le visage puis se changea avec une lenteur qui témoignait de l'état de son corps. Tenten sortit dans le couloir. Il était vide et plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Elle marchait, l'esprit en prise par d'amères pensées. Et puis elle entendit la voix de Gai-sensei qui passait dans un couloir transversal.

\- Je vous en prie, Tsunade-Sama. Soignez-le. Soignez Lee !

Tsunade-sama... C'était bien elle. En chair et en os. Elle passa devant Tenten sans la voir. Son profil était tel qu'il avait été décrit dans toutes les légendes lues par Tenten. Son regard était sévère, sérieux.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, et elle mesurait comme jamais la distance qui les séparait.

Soudain, le choc la figea. Lee... Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Elle courut à leur suite mais ils avaient déjà disparus dans le dédale de couloirs. Lee. Il en avait trop fait, comme d'habitude. Contre qui s'était-il mesuré ? Et la voix de Gai-sensei... Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue si affolée. Lee devait être gravement blessé. Qui donc aurait pu lui faire ça ? Elle pensa à Sasuke, descendant des Uchiwa, mais il avait déjà combattu. Neji aurait été le deuxième capable de le blesser à ce point, mais il était dans leur équipe. Personne d'autre de Konoha n'était assez fort pour battre Lee.

Suna.

Tenten trouva la sortie de l'hôpital au pas de course. Le soleil l'éblouit. Le village du Sable devait être responsable... bon sang, si Lee s'était mesuré contre le roux... Son coeur se balançait dans sa cage thoracique. Ses tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux et regarda la cour. Elle discerna de loin Ino et Sakura qui tenaient des fleurs dans leurs mains. Elles devaient être en visite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Tenten. Comment va Lee ?

Les deux filles avaient le visage marqué par la souffrance. Elles la regardèrent, la reconnurent, et formulèrent du bout des lèvres une réponse qui laissa Tenten sans voix.

\- Lee a combattu contre Gaara du Sable.  
\- Il... il s'est battu vaillamment. Il a percé la barrière de sable. Je n'aurais jamais cru... compléta Sakura à mi-voix.  
\- Ils nous a à tous montré à quel point il était fort. Il en a fait beaucoup trop cependant, l'aida Ino.  
\- À la fin, le sable de Gaara lui a brisé le bras et la jambe. Sa colonne vertébrale va très mal aussi.

Tenten compris confusément que Gaara maîtrisait la technique du sable, qu'il avait été malmené par Lee, et que ce-dernier avait déployé toute la force dont il était capable. Oh non, il avait même dû en fournir davantage. Une pénible série d'images lui flotta devant les yeux et elle se tint à l'arbre près du banc. Elle vit du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et entendit des os se craquer. Et le cri de Lee, douloureux.

\- Ce type a voulu le tuer... formula Tenten d'une voix presque inaudible, qui ressemblait autant à une question qu'à une affirmation.  
\- Rien que son regard aurait tué n'importe qui, marmonna Ino dans un frisson de dégoût.  
\- Hm, Tenten... c'est ça ? Lee est très faible mais ce matin on l'a trouvé là, dans la cour, en train de faire des pompes. Son état le lui interdisait mais il est fort. Il s'en sortira. Il... il a de la persévérance.

Tenten hocha la tête.

\- Quel est son numéro de chambre ?  
\- 136.

Tenten se leva, les remercia avec force et s'en alla sans attendre. L'état de Lee n'était rien comparé au sien. Elle se sentait capable de monter au premier sans reprendre son souffle.  
Le couloir était dans l'axe du soleil. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda successivement les numéros des chambres. Au-loin, elle discerna une silhouette. Celle-ci s'approcha vers elle.

\- Tenten, salua Neji.  
\- Sakura et Ino m'ont dit... Lee va très mal, dit-elle confusément en regardant les yeux indescriptibles de son coéquipier.  
\- Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas le pire. Je les ai entendus parler ; Lee ne pourra jamais plus être ninja.

Le coeur de Tenten se souleva. Son sang semblait s'être arrêté de circuler. Son cerveau manquait d'oxygène. Lee... jamais plus ninja ? Non... Pas lui. Pas Lee. Il ne vivait que pour ça. C'était impossible.

\- Lee est un ninja. Il ne peut pas être autrement, asséna-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans aucune émotion.

\- Qui a dit une connerie pareille ? s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- La légendaire Tsunade... fit Neji d'une voix ironique.

Tenten se figea. Quoi ? Son modèle avait déclaré que Lee ne pourrait plus être ninja ?

\- Gai nous rejoint à l'endroit habituel. Viens. 

* * *

\- Ca ne peut pas... Lee... non, répétait le maître dans une plainte douloureuse en se tenant à la rambarde.

Gai-sensei leur avait tout confirmé. Il leur avait parlé de l'opération. Bon sang... une chance sur deux de vivre. Et sous l'autre angle ; une chance sur deux de mourir...  
Jamais elle n'avait considéré que ses coéquipiers pouvaient mourir. Neji était un génie, et Lee avait trop d'empire dans sa vie pour disparaître. Elle le revoyait se battre avec force et tomber d'épuisement. Elle se voyait elle-même lui dire qu'il n'avait rien compris. Qu'il était impossible qu'il batte Neji. Ses paroles avaient été blessantes. Lee n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'être supporté, d'avoir confiance en lui, sauf de la part du maître.  
Et ce jour-là, Neji et Tenten découvrirent leur maître abattu comme jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Si même lui en était là... c'était donc que tout était perdu pour Lee ? Non. Il ne sera plus ninja s'il le faut, mais il ne mourra pas, se jura Tenten.  
Elle croisa le regard de Neji, perdu dans ses pensées. À quoi songeait-il ? Se remémorait-il tous les efforts de son compagnon ? mesurait-il à quel point il avait été dur contre lui ? S'en voulait-il, même ? Non. Neji ne ressentait rien de tel pour les autres. Sûrement pas d'empathie. Mais il était lucide. Il connaissait le caractère de Lee. Tenten savait bien aussi ; Lee ne vivait que pour son nindô. Il ne supporterait jamais de ne plus être ninja. 

* * *

\- Lee va choisir de se faire opérer, déclara Neji sur le chemin du retour. C'est certain.  
\- Il ne pourra pas supporter de choisir seul. Il faut qu'on l'aide à trouver la bonne décision, rétorqua Tenten en s'arrêtant.  
\- Le maître l'aidera.  
\- Et nous alors ? À quoi servons-nous si nous n'aidons même pas un ami qu'une opération précipite vers la mort ?  
\- Lee est prêt à mourir pour son nindô, de toute façon. Le choix est déjà fait.

Tenten le fusilla des yeux pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se détourna de lui, sans un mot.

\- Tenten ! l'appella Neji d'une voix quelque peu irritée.

Elle se retourna.

\- Il faut qu'on s'entraîne demain.  
\- Non. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Neji ne savait pas où elle habitait mais dans sa façon de le formuler, il discerna une distance considérable. Et également un retour aux sources. Il la jugea du regard. Il avait encore une semaine pour s'entraîner de toute façon. Il ira seul demain.

\- Très bien. Retrouve-moi quand tu seras rentrée.

Il se détourna sans un mot et Tenten rentra dans son appartement l'esprit encombré de pensées. Neji avait donc gagné puisqu'il concourait pour la quatrième épreuve. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé. Peut-être du fait qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté, la question ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Contre qui s'était-il battu ? Qui avait subi son byakugan ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle posa ses clés sur sa table et s'allongea par terre. Ce sol dur lui fit prendre conscience de la pénible réalité qui l'entourait. 

* * *

x chap.5


	6. Les fantômes des disparus

**6.  
**  
\- Bonjour maman.

Les arbres agitèrent doucement leurs branches derrière Tenten. Le vent fit défiler ses mèches devant ses yeux calmes, scrutateurs. Le voyage avait échauffé ses joues et elle reprenait calmement son souffle tout en regardant la silhouette en face d'elle.  
La dame reconnut la voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un chignon très appliqué, comme toujours. Une fleur de lys décorait ses cheveux. Sa peau était blanchie par de la poudre et ses lèvres étaient d'un pourpre dont la renommée devait être récente dans la région. Le maquillage soulignait la courbe de ses yeux en amande et l'arc de ses sourcils qui, petit-à-petit, s'élevaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle contemplait sa fille.

\- Mon Dieu, dans quel état tu t'es mise...

C'était forcément Tenten qui s'était mise dans cet état. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir un tel impact sur sa tenue, sur ses blessures. Non, non.

\- Je viens de rentrer, je ne me suis pas encore changée, s'excusa Tenten.  
\- Eh bien file-donc avant qu'un clie... qu'un homme te voie, se rattrapa sa mère en abaissant son ombrelle devant son visage.

Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil puis continua sa route. Sa robe épaisse, nacrée et aux motifs floraux, couvrait son corps de près. Par contre ses couches de tulles, par-dessus, tourbillonèrent dans son sillon. Sa présence marquait indubitablement quiconque la regardait.

Tenten poussa un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à meilleur accueil. Depuis que son père avait disparu, sa mère s'était trouvée seule à gérer l'argent de la famille. Tout lui retombait dessus, notamment les dettes. Les cousins étaient partis à la recherche de leur oncle, interdisant Tenten d'en faire de même. Elle était trop jeune de toute façon lors des faits. Il restait aujourd'hui quelques domestiques, des cousines éloignées de plusieurs degrés, des oncles et des tantes plus ou moins présents, mais dans l'ensemble, la maison était devenue vide.  
À la suite de sa disparition, sa mère avait pris la liberté d'inviter plus souvent les amis de son mari, pensant qu'ils savaient quelque chose sur l'affaire. Son chagrin était intarrissable, sauf lorsque les amis arrivaient. Elle subissait alors une telle transformation que Tenten souhaitât qu'ils fussent toujours là, avec eux. Mais, paradoxalement, tout se dégrada à leur contact. Sa mère prenait un chemin dangereux, fait de charmes et d'argent.  
Pendant six mois, tout se déroula de la même façon. Tenten n'eut jamais tant envie de disparaître de chez elle. Et puis, régulièrement, des hommes passaient à la maison et repartaient en réajustant leurs boutons, ayant à peine la décense de ne laisser aucun indice aux personnes qui le voyaient.  
Tenten en fut tellement chamboulée qu'elle se mura dans un silence interloqué et accusateur. Jadis, sa maison connaissait une ambiance où il était bon de vivre, où Tenten avait évolué grâce à des personnes précieuses.  
Ses cousins étaient finalement revenus sans rien sous la main. Ils avaient tout bonnement abandonné sa piste.

_\- Oublie l'affaire Tenten. Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer en contact avec Jimrû. Ton acte insensé les a fait se battre violamment. On ne sait rien de s'ils sont encore vivants ou morts. De toute façon, leur cas n'a plus lieu de perturber le cercle familial._

C'est ce qu'avait lâché le plus âgé des cousins de Tenten. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, encore trop fébrile pour supporter un poids supplémentaire.

\- Mademoiselle Tenten ?

La voix, à la fois douce et étonnée, était bien celle du présent. Elle fit se retourner la jeune kunoichi.

\- Shynia !

Tenten lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes de retour à la maison, s'exclama Shynia, les yeux remplis d'une émotion débordante.  
\- Oui. Mais pour très peu de temps. Comment ça va ? Les gens tiennent le coup ?  
\- Vos cousins sont presque tous partis. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde, expliqua d'une petite voix la vieille femme. Je suis moi-même trop épuisée pour vous avouer que tout va bien.  
\- Vous avez du temps pour vous ? Venez vous reposer, ce serait agréable de parler un peu.  
\- Non, c'est à vous de vous reposer. Diantre, quelle saleté... Par où êtes vous passée ?

Ses yeux plissés par les rides de ses paupières s'ouvrirent quand elle découvrit les blessures encore mal cicatrisées.

\- Votre corps est en lambeaux...  
\- Oh non, vous exagérez. Les autres ninjas connaissent bien pire, s'exclama Tenten, un rire dans la voix.

Bien sûr, Shynia était terriblement éloignée de la vie que menait Tenten et des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Ici, la moindre blessure était agravée plus qu'il n'en était réellement.

\- Je vous laisse regagner votre chambre, vous en avez bien besoin, fit-elle d'un ton guindé.  
\- Je vous retrouve en cuisine, Shynia.  
\- Il n'en est pas question. Si je vous trouve là-bas, vous en subirez les conséquence ! Votre place n'est pas dans ces lieux, menaça-t-elle tandis que Tenten s'éloignait.

La jeune kunoichi enleva ses chaussures et observa la maison baignée de calme. Les couloirs en latte de bois grincèrent quelque peu à chacun de ses pas. La lumière était tamisée par les panneaux en lin sur lesquels des oiseaux étaient peints. Les couleurs égayaient l'entrée très impersonnelle. Ce caractère n'avait jamais effleuré Tenten jusqu'ici. Ses courses poursuites avec ses cousins suffisaient à animer le lieu.  
Elle trouva la maison bien morne. Presque morte. Elle passa ses doigts sur les paroies comme pour voir si la maison la reconnaissait. Comme pour la voir frissoner et se réveiller à nouveau après un demi-sommeil.  
En vérité cette maison détournait les yeux devant le spectacle quotidien et déshonorant des femmes. L'odeur de stupre donnait envie à Tenten de tout casser, ou déguerpir au-loin, dans la forêt. Elle se raisonna. Elle s'y rendrait tout à l'heure.

La jeune genin croisa le salon joliment décoré, tourna à droite et fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre. On ne l'avait pas touchée depuis qu'elle était partie. La fenêtre ouverte laissait deviner qu'une présence dans la maison l'aérait régulièrement, mais c'était tout.  
Elle retrouva sa longue table où elle s'était si souvent exercée à évoquer des armes après que Gai l'ait orientée vers cette voie -à cette époque, elle revenait beaucoup plus souvent chez elle. Elle trouva sa riche bibliothèque, ses grandes toiles décorées accrochées au mur et sa couverture colorée. Son lit était moelleux ! Tenten s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

La kunoichi se réveilla quelque peu hébétée. Elle reprit connaissance des lieux, de l'heure -elle avait dormi à peine plus de vingt minutes- et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le tapis tressé lui fit une drôle sensation. Elle retrouvait son miroir, son bain arrondi. Elle versa de l'eau chaude dans des sceaux puis remplit la baignoire. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, elle dut ouvrir une lucarne sans quoi elle aurait étouffé par la condensation. La buée était pire que le brouillard de Kiri.  
Elle discerna mal les contours de la salle de bain et la chaleur la rendit atone. Ses muscles s'affaissaient, se détendaient. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient demeurés très tendus ces temps-ci.  
Elle heurta le bord de la baignoire, le surmonta puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.

\- Aïe, grimaça-t-elle en sentant chacune des ses coupures la brûler.

Avant qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'aucun mouvement, elle détâcha ses chignons puis se laissa engloutir dans l'eau claire. Ses traits se détendirent sous l'eau. Elle essaya de purifier ses pensées mais en vérité, rien n'y fit. Elle ne sentait qu'un certain engourdissement lui venir et le besoin d'air se fit sentir.  
Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et découvrit avec horreur une silhouette près de la porte. Malheur...elle n'avait même pas d'arme à portée de main !

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte.  
\- Sortir de chez moi ? demanda la voix de sa mère en dépassant les bancs de brume.

Tenten vit nettement ses traits se dessiner et ne cacha pas son soulagement. Bon sang, elle avait cru... peu importe.

\- Tu as pu te libérer, finalement, dit Tenten en remontant ses jambes devant sa poitrine et en enroulant ses bras autour des genoux.  
\- Bien sûr, comme toujours pour ma fille unique, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord et passa une main sur la tête de Tenten.

\- Tu m'as manquée.  
\- Toi aussi, répondit laconiquement Tenten.

En vérité, sa mère lui avait atrocement manqué. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, elle demeurait trop attachée à elle encore.

\- Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? demanda patiemment sa mère en la regardant avec intensité.

Tenten détourna le regard. La proximité la gênait.

\- Deux jours tout au plus. Je dois rentrer aider mon coéquipier à s'entraîner.  
\- C'est si urgent ? Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venue.  
\- Oui. Il a besoin de moi pour une technique en particulier et son examen est dans à peine une semaine.  
\- Bon, bon, accorda vainement sa mère -la décision ne lui appartenait plus ; sa fille agissait maintenant comme si elle avait déjà la majorité.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se l'interdit au dernier moment. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et tourna le regard vers la lucarne ouverte.

\- Tu es sûre de... vouloir continuer sur cette voie ? demanda-t-elle avec une affection et une douleur mêlées.  
\- C'est toute ma vie d'être ninja, maman, rétorqua durement Tenten.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dialogue avait lieu, et chaque fois Tenten se devait d'être ferme dans ses convictions, c'en était agaçant. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère ne lui voie pas un autre destin tout tracé par ses soins.

\- Je te retrouve pour manger tout à l'heure, conclut simplement sa mère en se relevant.  
\- Hm.

Tenten apprécia le silence. Elle était épuisée. Ses pensées revenaient successivement à son père dont le fantôme hantait la maison, et à Lee qui devait se sentir au plus mal à l'hôpital. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu le voir...  
Cette honte s'ajoutait à celle de sa dernière défaite et elle eut vraiment envie d'avoir une arme à portée de main pour se punir d'être si nulle dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Cesse de te réprimender. Tu vas montrer que tu es heureuse d'être ici. Tu vas rentrer et aider Neji à s'entraîner.

Elle savonna avec vigueur sa peau blanche. Elle releva ses bras et appliqua ensuite un shampooing sur ses cheveux. Elle frotta avec tant de conviction qu'elle était persuadée que ses pensées noires avaient toutes disparues.  
Elle se massa finalement les muscles et sortit de l'eau. Les gouttes ruissellèrent le long de sa peau. Le sol fut vite inondé et elle attrapa la serviette sur le mur. Elle s'enroula dedans, l'attacha, remonta ses cheveux et les coiffa en un chignon lâche. L'eau continuait à ruisseller le long de sa nuque ce qui lui fit du bien dans cette chaleur ambiante.  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla avec d'anciens habits qui lui allaient toujours, notamment une tunique mauve, en soie, qu'elle attacha avec des boutons finement décorés. À l'arrière était brodé un dragon qui, souvent, lui avait donné la force de braver les interdits de cette maison. Elle se souvenait avoir toujours voulu l'avoir avec elle mais, lors de sa dernière visite, elle l'avait finalement oubliée. Elle enfila un pantalon, puisqu'après tout, les habitants la connaissaient assez pour supporter la vue de son accoutrument, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle prit le chemin des cuisines. Les femmes la découvrirent avec une surprise et une joie mêlées.

\- Mademoiselle Tenten ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Tenten aurait cru que sa venue était déjà dans les bouches de tout le monde. Manifestemment pas. Les secrets se gardaient mieux maintenant qu'avant, comme s'il semblait dangereux aujourd'hui de ne plus garder sa langue... Cette pensée lui était désagréable alors elle sourit et proposa d'aider à préparer le repas.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas votre travail !  
\- Allez, c'est toujours resté entre nous, supplia Tenten. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile.

Son ardeur à se défendre firent hésiter les cuisinières. Elles paraissaient, en outre, enhardies par sa présence. Et Shynia n'était pas encore rentrée...

\- Bon, mais lavez-vous les mains avant, lâcha une femme en lui donnant un tablier.  
\- Merci. 

* * *

Le repas fut copieux et très gai. Sa mère dévoila toute la finesse d'une conversation maîtrisée grâce aux règles obscures des coutumes et des hôtes en général. Tenten se montra également apte à enrichir la conversation, sa viveté et sa bonne humeur retrouvées.  
Sa mère avait invité des amis, deux femmes et un homme, et la conversation avait d'abord tourné sur la jeunesse -ce qui avait gêné Tenten- puis précisemment sur celle de sa mère -ce qui l'avait intriguée. Ensuite ils avaient abordé les péripéties des villageois du coin, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses mais amusantes, et du reste, que Tenten connaissait pour la plupart. Elle était donc ravie d'en connaitre les nouvelles. Finalement, Tenten leur avait parlé du Mizukage -réservant cette informaiton avec une joie désinvolte- et ils furent tous très curieux et lui posèrent une ribambelle de questions qui animèrent la tablée. Elle eut par ailleurs le mérite d'être regardée avec fierté par sa mère.  
En débarassant la table -ce que les domestiques empêchèrent aussitôt-, elle déclara avoir passé une très bonne soirée, ce qui était vrai. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se quittèrent.

La jeune kunoichi se déshabilla et glissa dans son lit. L'odeur familière lui sauta au nez et elle s'engouffra d'autant plus dans les couvertures, s'y lovant comme une nostalgique dans les bras de l'enfance.

Tenten fit un sommeil sans rêve et se leva avec une énergie renouvellée. Elle sauta de son lit, s'habilla avec des habits pratiques, et disparut de chez elle.  
Elle dépassa la cour où elle avait retrouvé sa mère la veille, puis longea la maison par un petit sentier bordé d'un cours d'eau. L'herbe était verte claire, fraîche. Le soleil était doux et loin d'être tapageur à cette heure de la journée. Il offrait sa place à d'autres éléments de la nature, tels que le doux bruit des oiseaux, du ruisseau ou du vent entre les branches.  
Tenten continua son chemin et gravit des marches. Elle était arrivée dans un espace cimenté, ouvert sur la nature par de fines colonnes. Le plafond était décoré d'une succession de petites ogives aux couleurs encore vives malgré les âges.  
C'est ici qu'avait lieu le maniement des armes. C'est ici que Maître Jimrû entrenait ses cousins. Souvent, elle restait dans un coin à les observer, poussés dans leurs derniers retrenchements. Et elle se disait, _fais pas ça. Pas comme ça. À droite. Feinte ! Regarde où tu te trouves... Zut ! _Et il tombait en arrière dans le grand lac qui embrassait la maison. Elle courrait jusqu'au rebord et riait avec ses amis de le voir dans l'eau, une feuille de nénuphar sur la tête, jurant tous les diables qu'on avait triché, que ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Fallait voir sa tête... se rappella Tenten en parcourant les lieux d'un pas lent.  
Elle s'assit de tout son long sur le rebord en s'adossant à une colonne.  
Derrière elle, l'étendue du lac s'éprouvait à la fois par la distance et la profondeur. Elle s'arrêtait devant de très hautes falaises, inégales et escarpées, où poussait une luxuriante forêt. Aux sommets des pics montagneux, des petits temples étaient construits et garantissaient une vue mémorable sur tout le pays.  
Sans nul doute, la famille de Tenten habitait l'un des plus reposants et des plus beaux lieux de Konoha.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à arpenter la forêt voisine. L'ombre que lui prodiguait les arbres était reposante. La saveur de la résine qui lui montait aux narines était sucrée et l'odeur générale de la frondaison la fit se sentir véritablement chez elle. Tenten appartenait à ces racines et ces cîmes, à ces écorces et ces feuilles. Elle resta un moment allongée là, les yeux clos, plus reposée que jamais. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de revenir. Elle rebondirait sur ce retour aux sources, plus forte encore. Elle s'en était un peu trop séparée et peut-être ses forces lui avaient échappées. Mais ici, elle avait grandi et parcouru des kilomètres de distance. Elle s'était entraînée ici avec son maître d'armes à lancer ses premiers kunaïs.

\- Dire que tu m'as trahie Jimrû... lui repprocha-t-elle comme si le vent pouvait lui renvoyer ses paroles, n'importe où il était aujourd'hui.

Elle se regarda petite parmi ces arbres.

_\- Ecoute, les lames ne sont pas un jeu. J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour toi mais cesse de me suivre maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi pour moi ce serait un jeu et pas pour les garçons ?! s'était écriée la petite Tenten en pensant à ses cousins.  
\- Parce que les gars... hm, sont habitués... enfin ils en auront besoin pour plus tard.  
\- Et pourquoi pas moi puisque j'en ai envie autant qu'eux ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses en faire, petite sotte ? lui avait-il demandé en s'accroupissant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je serai ninja !_

Il avait tant rigolé qu'elle s'était sentie vexée et avait soupçonné ses propres convictions. Si, bien sûr qu'elle y tenait. Quel imbécile de la faire douter ! Il n'en avait pas le droit.

_\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer de moi ! Papa serait pas content.  
\- Pardon petite, mais cesse de professer des paroles impossibles. Et de me suivre aussi, avait-il rajouté en lui tournant le dos._

Tenten avait conservé un silence ou avait dit quelque chose, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

_\- Pourquoi vous promenez-vous ici tout seul ?  
\- Et toi alors, hm ?  
\- J'essaie de ne faire qu'un avec les éléments de la nature.  
\- Es-tu bien sûre de savoir ce que ça signifie ? avait-il demandé, curieux et impressionné.  
\- Non, mais dans la bouche de papa ça sonnait très bien.  
\- Papa, papa... Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu vois la différence ? Tes cousins ne parlent pas autant de leur père. Un ninja doit se défaire des liens trop solides car il peut périr à tout instant.  
\- Je ne peux pas oublier Papa, traître ! s'était exclamé Tenten.  
\- Calme-toi, petite. Je te parle sérieusement, écoute-moi avec attention au moins. Tu prends trop à coeur ce qui est dit. Un ninja doit être plus calme.  
\- Un ninja doit, un ninja doit... répéta en bougonnant Tenten.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Un ninja n'est pas juste très fort et responsable de son pays. Il a aussi beaucoup de devoirs et d'obligations...  
\- S'il est assez fort, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de tout ce charabia !_

Jimrû s'était penché dangereusement vers elle. Tenten se souvenait qu'il avait saisit son poignet et la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une sévérité plus accrue, qui dissuada Tenten petite d'élever la voix.

_\- Un ninja ne se défait jamais de ses obligations. Sinon ce n'est qu'un déserteur, un vaurien_.  
_\- Alors toi, comme tu n'es que maître d'armes, tu peux faire ce que tu veux des devoirs et des obligations, avait-elle chuchoté en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

Tenten voyait maintenant à quel point cette situation était ironique. Avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, elle avait deviné un fait de caractère de Jimrû et l'avait exposé délibéremment à lui. Le traitre l'avait regardé avec une intensité sans égale, l'avait lâchée et avait marché sans mot dire. Peut-être se disait-il que Tenten, à défaut d'être calme, avait un brin d'intelligence qui, manipulé avec soin, pourrait plus tard se porter en sa défaveur.  
Il l'avait regardé soigneusement puis avait dit :

_\- Ecoute le vent. Il passe entre les branches sans se faire mal. Un bon escrimeur doit en faire de même. Il doit être agile, glissant comme une anguille, rapide et efficace. Ecoute. À peine as-tu entendu le vent passer que déjà les branches sont immobiles. Et voilà qu'il vient déranger ton oreille ailleurs, sur le côté, derrière, là-bas au loin, tout près, devant, à gauche, en haut..._

Tenten se revoyait bouger la tête de tous les côtés à mesure que les paroles, puissantes et subtiles à la fois, se mêlaient à ses sens et ses pensées.

_\- Tu es encore petite, mais ton envie d'apprendre est grande. Que tu sois une fille ne me dérange pas, par contre, tu devras braver ton père.  
\- Je lui ai déjà demandé ! Il n'a pas voulu, avait répondu tristemment Tenten.  
\- Alors c'est non. Tu continueras à observer tes cousins.  
\- Pas question ! Je m'ennuie à les regarder sans participer. Je forcerai mon père à accepter._

Et le père avait dit encore non. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Assez pour le transporter dans une telle rage que la maison en trembla. Jimrû savait quelle était la réponse. Ils se débrouillèrent néanmoins pour apprendre les bases. Tenten s'est révélée bien plus douée que ses cousins, ce qui la rendait pas peu fière. Elle ignorait les remarques de sa mère sur ses habits déchirés et abîmés, mais plus elle grandissait, plus les conventions des femmes devenaient vampirisantes. On la forçait à servir le thé, à s'habiller, à se coiffer, à danser et jouer d'un instrument. Chez eux, c'était un interdit court et net pour les femmes de ce monde de devenir ninja. L'idée persistait chez Tenten, cependant, car elle voulait bouleverser les codes, malmener l'assurance de ses cousins et de sa mère. De tout le monde. Et puis Jimrû ne semblait pas si étonné... Personne au fond ne semblait si étonné que ça de l'entendre vouloir participer aux armes.  
Et un jour, un récit sur la légendaire Tsunade-sama lui tomba entre les mains. Une femme ninja ! Et si forte ! Elle aspira à en connaître plus et à devenir si forte que plus personne n'oserait lui dire quoi faire. La suprématie des codes et des hommes avait assez duré. Tenten se rebellait contre tout, contre le vent, contre l'échec, contre les bêtises des hommes et le temps qui ne tournait pas assez vite. Je veux grandir ! Je veux grandir ! scandait-elle dans sa chambre. Elle rêvait de monter à la capitale.

Vous ne m'aurez plus ! criait-elle au coeur de la forêt qui l'écoutait gravement. Elle se battait jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se heurte contre les paroies de son corps, désorientée.  
Jimrû avait capté son ambition. Il savait sa confiance pour lui inébranlable. Il était son pillier, son soutient, son phare et elle était trop jeune pour voir le côté sombre de sa personnalité. Il lui promit qu'il ferait d'elle la plus grande ninja qu'il soit. Et pour qu'elle se sente capable de manier les armes, il fallait qu'elle raisonne comme une arme. Qu'elle devienne une arme. Et bien sûr, chaque arme a sa main, a son maître. Ce serait lui.  
Il prévoyait déjà de l'emmener et de s'en servir dans ses combats.  
Il y a des exploiteurs et des exploités, disaient ses paroles rassurantes.

_\- Et l'académie pour devenir genin ?  
\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?_

Elle avait conservé un silence digne. Elle ne lui dévoilerait pas ses sources.

\- De toute façon c'est une perte de temps. Beaucoup ne sont pas qualifiés. Avec moi tu seras ninja bien avant tout ces gamins ! Et ils te considèreront comme leur nouvelle Tsunade.  
\- Vraiment ?

Tenten, cette fois âgée de quatorze ans, se leva et regarda l'endroit précis où ces mots avaient tant fait rêver la gamine qu'elle était. Son père avait finalement compris de quoi il était question et avait défié Jimrû. Tenten avait tant de fois imaginé la scène, au bord de la falaise, qu'elle en rêvait encore. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait vraiment vécue la scène ou si elle l'avait imaginée.  
Et depuis ce combat, ils avaient disparus. Envolés, tués, tombés, kidnappés, échappés... toutes les possibilités avaient longtemps malmené Tenten, avant qu'elle s'échappe de cette prison de souvenirs et rejoignent les bancs d'école. Elle avait été en âge de devenir genin et était tombée sur Neji et Lee.  
Les deux avaient, en quelque sorte, remplacé Jimrû et son père dans son coeur. 

* * *

x chap.6


	7. Canette sur le toit et visite surprise

**7\. **

\- Prêt Neji ?

Son coéquipier hocha la tête et elle lui envoya une salve de shirukens. Il tenta le Tourbillon Divin mais sa technique n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Il dût éviter les armes en créant un bouclier de chakra qu'il propulsa avec force.

\- À croire que seul tu ne peux pas maîtriser parfaitement une technique. Il fallait que je sois là, lança Tenten avec l'esprit taquin qui la caractérisait.  
\- Occupe-toi de renvoyer des armes, trancha-t-il sans lui répondre de long en large à quel point il était difficile pour les membres de la bunke d'apprendre les techniques de la sokke.

Elle sourit, se propulsa dans les airs et fit exprès d'augmenter la puissance de ses attaques pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait des capacités géniales, il était hors de question qu'il ne les saisisse pas. Quand bien même elle le ferait suer, souffler et gémir, il réussira sa technique avant l'examen. Parole de ninja et de coéquipière.

\- C'était mieux vers la fin, l'encouragea-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau.

Ils avaient déclaré prendre une pause et avaient quitté la forêt pour acheter un rafraîchissement en ville. Elle ouvrit sa canette de soda et but de longues gorgées. Elle était elle-même essoufflée, mais encore, bizarrement, débordante d'énergie. Il lui sembla même que Neji la trouva plus persistante que d'habitude, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, à sa bonne habitude.  
Son voyage chez elle avait rouvert des cicatrices mais représenté également un profond bien être. Elle avait renoué avec ses racines. C'était quelque chose que Neji, sensible aux gestes des autres, avaient tout de suite perçu. Et tout dans les manières de Tenten semblaient grandies.

Par ailleurs, elle était plus vive, plus franche, plus masculine encore, plus fraternelle également. Ce fut comme si elle associait l'absence de Lee à sa présence, et cette impression troubla Neji. Il ressentait encore plus intensément la tristesse de Tenten pour son ami, de cette manière. Cette façon involontaire de le faire vivre à travers elle était bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle parole, regard ou soupirs attristés.  
Sans nul doute, la peine de Tenten était déjà profondément ancrée en elle, et non pas superficiellement à la surface, prête à être remplacée par n'importe quel moment de joie. Tenten s'occupait déjà de ce qui était le plus urgent, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et en ce moment, c'était son soutient qui était mis en valeur. Ainsi, la superposition de ses sentiments lui permettait de gérer raisonnablement ses pensées et ses actions, et tout ce qui était en elle, au fond, était dévoilé subtilement et inconsciemment. Peut-être même Neji était le seul à s'en douter, vu qu'il connaissait le kunoichi et les événements récents qui avaient eu lieu. Mais peut-être que d'autres événements s'étaient déroulés entre temps ? Suffisamment heureux ou malheureux pour l'avoir menée à agir ainsi ?

\- Détends-toi Neji. Tu vas la réussir, ta technique. Profite de cette pause.  
\- Je sais bien que je vais la réussir, lâcha-t-il laconiquement en buvant sa canette.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, les pieds posés sur le rebord d'un toit et regardaient les rues illuminées par un zénith rayonnant. Tenten ne s'agaça même pas de la réponse de son coéquipier. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle y était habituée et n'avait jamais connu d'autres réactions de sa part. Elle avait donc su parfaitement s'y faire, même s'il était un peu désagréable d'avoir des discussions aussi froides.

\- Contre qui tu t'es battu à la troisième épreuve, au fait ? demanda finalement Tenten en le regardant de biais.

Il eut un sourire qui sonnait faux.

\- Ma chère cousine.  
\- Oh... non. Tu as gardé ton calme j'espère ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Elle ne changera jamais, c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir de cet échange.

Tenten pensa à la jeune Hyûga qu'elle avait aperçue. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son cousin, la physionomie mise à part. Elle avait même l'air très gentille bien que souffrant d'une timidité à la limite de la pudibonderie. Tenten n'avait pas ce caractère là, mais elle le préférait mille fois plus qu'à celui des filles sûres d'elles et essentiellement orientées vers l'optique de plaire et de se plaire.  
Tenten se réserva tout commentaire mais brûlait d'envie d'en connaître davantage. Elle voulait surtout savoir comment agissait l'héritière légitime de la famille, face à son cousin. Et sa façon de combattre était-elle la même que celle de Neji ? Elle imagina Hinata le mimer et activer le byakugan. La pose ne la gênait pas mais elle avait toujours vu le byakugan activé chez Neji et l'avait associé à son caractère autoritaire. Hinata en était tout bonnement dépourvue, et donc le byakugan ne l'allait pas.  
Vraiment, elle aurait été curieuse de voir ça.

\- Et la prochaine fois ce sera Naruto. Je n'aurai même pas eu l'occasion de me confronter à dès qui valent vraiment le coup, lâcha Neji en jetant la fin de son sandwich dans la poubelle.  
\- Tu auras d'autres occasions, se contenta-t-elle de répondre les lèvres pincées.

Rien à faire, elle préférait beaucoup plus les conversations avec Lee.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt après avoir encore un peu profité du soleil sur leurs peaux. Ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de traîner à cause de Gai et Lee et se rendaient compte, maintenant, qu'ils aimaient autant s'entraîner que ne rien faire inutilement.  
Et bien sûr, ça les fit penser de nouveau à Lee qui était hospitalisé. Neji soupira et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une visite en perspective dans les jours à venir.  
Il était dur d'imaginer Neji attentif à la douleur des autres et en témoigner par une quelconque visite. Tenten hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. C'était déjà trop gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'approfondir ce sentiment par une parole inutile.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus frais. Neji était sur la bonne voie pour maîtriser la technique le lendemain ou le surlendemain.  
Quand Tenten rentra chez elle, le soleil était rouge dans le ciel. 

* * *

La kunoichi dégagea les armes et les parchemins sur la table de la cuisine et mangea en prenant tout son temps. Elle dégustait avec une lenteur exagérée, profitant vraiment de ce temps en solitaire. Elle avait trop grillé ses boulettes de viandes mais adorait tellement ce plat que, même brûlé et crissant sous ses dents, elle y trouvait du plaisir.  
Elle lava le tout, surmonta son lit et se brossa les dents dans sa salle de bain exiguë. Ensuite, elle passa par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une parcelle de toit en tuiles. Le soleil avait presque finit sa descente vertigineuse et la lune, derrière Tenten, semblait heureuse d'entrer en scène. Elle était pleine, blanche, parfaite pour s'entraîner en forêt la nuit.

\- Cesse de penser à t'entraîner ! s'ordonna-t-elle, n'en revenant pas de n'avoir que ça en tête.

Elle soupira et regarda les habitants se promener au-loin. Les parents pressaient les enfants, les couples marchaient main dans la main, les restaurateurs faisaient des signes de la main, les vendeurs fermaient leurs magasins, les adolescents traînaient sous les arbres ou sur les toits en buvant et bavardant. On eut dit un petit rouage dans un grand tout bien organisé. Il était certain que l'exaltation ici était sans pareille à celle qu'elle avait connu dans sa propre campagne.  
Le ciel se peignit des teintes bleutées et Tenten rentra dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une robe de nuit blanche, ample, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il faisait chaud. Elle garda la fenêtre ouverte. Le pantin ne bougeait pas beaucoup et Tenten s'ennuya à y lancer ses kunais. Elle trouva un livre près de son matelas, dont la quatrième de couverture était toute cornée due à une mauvaise chute. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de romans. Ses livres étaient tous, pour la plupart, des récits de grands ninjas, des légendes des villages et des techniques. Elle avait aussi des livres sur l'astrologie qu'elle appréciait énormément.  
Tenten défroissa le livre et lut le début sans se souvenir de quoi ça parlait.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui ne venait pas de son appartement. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Elle abandonna son livre et un kunaï vint trouver place dans sa paume. Son corps resta immobile et sa respiration se figea. Toute son attention était portée vers le moindre son.  
Un nouveau bruit, plus fort encore, dirigea son attention vers sa fenêtre. Elle resta clouée au matelas lorsqu'elle découvrit son ami se hisser le haut du toit et rejoindre sa fenêtre.

\- Nom de Dieu, Machiwa, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle avait quitté son lit et se tenait droite, interdite, le kunaï inconsciemment pointé vers son ami.

\- Baisse-ton arme tu veux, je sais que tu sais viser, je n'ai pas besoin d'une démonstration personnelle.  
\- Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix froide.

Mais elle baissa son kunaï et le déposa sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répéta-t-elle, profondément choquée.  
\- J'avais hâte de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui souriant.

Il atterrit dans l'appartement et la rejoignit en de grandes enjambées. Certes ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus -depuis le début de l'examen en fait-, et puis elle avait été blessée, elle était partie chez elle, elle avait entraîné Neji... mais tout de même... Tenten était déjà partie en mission plus longtemps, rien qu'à Kiri ça avait pris plus d'un mois.  
Il devait baisser son regard vers elle, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Elle le regarda sans un mot, peu habituée de lui voir cette expression de ravissement extrême. Machiwa était d'habitude quelqu'un de renfrogné, timide, parfois enjoué mais jamais autant.  
Il franchit la dernière limite entre eux-deux et enveloppa le corps de Tenten dans ses bras. Le nez de la Kunoichi atterrit dans le creux de son épaule. Ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise et sa confusion. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle toucha le dos de son ami et chuchota :

\- Moi aussi.

Il la serra encore plus fort et elle étouffa contre son torse. Elle se dégagea et le regarda avec une expression de légère incrédulité.

\- Tu aurais pu frapper à la porte, comme font les gens normaux, commenta-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi toucher pour occuper ses mains, ni où se placer. Son regard se hasardait d'un coin et de l'autre de la pièce.

\- _Comme les gens normaux,_ dit celle qui a voulu me viser avec une arme ?  
\- C'était de la légitime défense !  
\- Légitime ? Un ami n'a plus droit de rendre visite ?  
\- Pas à cette heure, pas par surprise, pas de cette manière ! Enfin, à quoi pensais-tu ?  
\- Je t'ai pas vu de la journée et je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois là demain non plus. Ca ne m'a pas laissé plus de choix, marmonna-t-il en bougonnant.  
\- Je comprends mais quand même. À la limite laisse-moi un mot. J'aurais trouvé un moment pour me libérer.

Il la jugea du regard, l'air à nouveau renfrogné.

\- Ca semble si dur de trouver un moment de passer du temps avec moi.  
\- C'est pas ça, Machi. Neji a sa dernière épreuve dans trois jours. Il doit être prêt.  
\- Ah, ce Neji. C'est un génie non ? Il peut se démerder tout seul.  
\- Je suis sa coéquipière et il a besoin de moi, rétorqua Tenten en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, murmura son ami en regardant ailleurs.

Son ton de reproche était trop évident et il valait mieux ne pas la regarder en formulant ces mots. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle avait envie de le gifler. C'était comme si, soudainement, elle avait Jimrû devant elle, lui reprochant de n'avoir que le mot de son père dans la bouche.

\- Pars de chez moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu m'ennuies !

Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Enfin Tenten, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitu...  
\- Sauf qu'en ce moment je suis sur des charbons ardents ! Lee est gravement blessé, des événements de mon enfance se dérobent à ma mémoire et le temps presse pour Neji. Alors, s'il-te plaît, n'en rajoute pas une couche.  
\- Lee est blessé ?  
\- Plus que tu peux l'imaginer et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le voir encore.  
\- On peut y aller ensemble demain, si tu veux ! lui dit-il en souriant, la main sur son épaule.  
\- Je sais pas... je crois que Neji a parlé d'y aller déjà...

Machiwa resta silencieux, et Tenten devina sa frustration. Neji était trop présent en ce moment pour son ami. Il changea de posture et sa voix devint un murmure, une invitation aux révélations.

\- Tu viens de parler de ton enfance...  
\- Des souvenirs, rien de plus. J'ai décidé de ne pas y penser pour l'instant.  
\- Mais je pourrais t'aider.  
\- Non, ça ne concerne que moi. Je suis fatiguée, Machi.  
\- Une tasse de thé te ferait le plus grand bien, tenta-t-il avec un sourire au coin.  
\- Ca m'empêcherait surtout de dormir et je ne serais pas en forme pour demain, fit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis monta sur la fenêtre.

\- Très bien. Désolé d'être venu.

Il sauta sur le toit et s'approcha du bord.

\- Imbécile, passe par la porte ! lui cria-t-elle en courant à la fenêtre.  
\- J'aime bien t'imiter, lança-t-il derrière son épaule avec un nouveau sourire au coin.

Et il sauta. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de monter sur le toit et de vérifier qu'il avait bien atterri sur la terrasse de son salon de thé. Il lui fit un signe de la main, sous les rayons de la lune, puis il ne resta de sa présence qu'un pan de son manteau. 

* * *

x chap.7


	8. Le génie battu et le génie de l'effort

**8.**

La chaleur et l'effort épuisaient Tenten, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Après tant d'heures à s'entraîner, Neji avait finalement réussi sa technique. Et la dernière attaque de Tenten n'avait pas été des moindres. Elle avait obligé Neji à enchaîner plusieurs Tourbillons Divins, et il les avait exécutés haut la main.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure... Tu as été parfait, Neji..., le félicita Tenten en se redressant, l'air exténué mais heureux.

Elle admirait la force de son coéquipier. Il gagnerait l'examen. Sa défense était impénétrable. Neji la regarda à peine, commentant que ce n'était que l'échauffement. Elle souriait malgré tout. Elle était fière de lui, d'elle, de son équipe, de cette matinée, de s'être battue, d'y être arrivés. 

* * *

Toutes ses attentes furent à la fois confirmées et renversées durant le combat.  
Elle était assise seule dans les gradins, et observait avec attention l'arène. À la fois elle était sûre de la technique de Neji, sûre de ce dont il était capable de faire, à la fois la performance de Naruto ne pouvait qu'être louée.  
Elle ne rata aucun détail. Elle connaissait une bonne partie de l'histoire de Neji, mais pas autant. Tenten ne pensait pas qu'il se dévoilerait devant autant de personnes. La haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux était à la fois triste et violente. Elle avait déjà vu la marque sur son front à de rares occasions, mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait une ampleur toute nouvelle.  
Neji pouvait donc être tué d'un instant à l'autre. Il vivait dans une peur permanente, soumis à la suprématie de la branche Sokke. Un moindre faux pas et il pouvait lui arriver un malheur inimaginable. Était-il donc permis de vivre une vie un tant soit peu sereine malgré cette ombre derrière son dos ?  
Il était si doué, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'autant de personnes -dans sa propre famille- pouvaient décider de son sort en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et notamment Hinata. C'était elle qui avait le pouvoir de briser ses neurones et lui infliger une douleur écrasante. De le tuer.  
Le public écouta le membre de la famille Hyûga argumenter ainsi sur les destins, sur les sorts scellés à jamais. Le soulagement de ne pas être à sa place, la crainte, la révolte se mélangeaient chez les spectateurs. Mais tous restaient silencieux, avant tout hébétés d'entendre une telle histoire chez la plus ancienne famille de Konoha.

Le combat eut finalement lieu. Naruto se montra extraordinaire. À la hauteur de Neji. Non, mieux encore. Naruto poussa Neji dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait une telle puissance de chakra ! Il allait aussi vite que Lee. Naruto... Naruto avait une puissance démoniaque. Elle grondait dans l'arène, dans l'air, dans les corps, dans les esprits. Et Neji était là, à sa merci en bas.  
Tenten entendit Naruto jurer qu'une fois Hokage, il changerait le destin des Hyûga. Comme ce serait merveilleux, pensait Tenten, tout en doutant qu'il devienne un jour Hokage. Et Neji qui ricanait. Il n'avait pas fini de voir le destin scellé, de voir en Naruto un raté malgré sa puissance qui le dépassait nettement aujourd'hui.

La détonation des attaques fut incroyable. Tout le monde était rivé sur le combat. Neji et Naruto s'étaient heurtés tous les deux, un chakra contre un autre, une salve de puissance contre une autre.  
On murmurait autour de Tenten :

\- Regarde, leurs corps on été propulsés, ça a fait des trous. Des trous béants dans la terre !  
\- Ils sont morts ?  
\- Sûr.

Le coeur de Tenten tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Ca suffit. Sors de là, Neji. Si tu meurs là... Non, tu ne peux pas mourir.  
Une main sortit.

\- Regarde. Là-bas, souffla-t-on à côté d'elle.

Une tête brune apparue. Oh bon sang. Tenten poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Neji sortait de terre, abîmé, esquinté, affaibli, sans chakra, mais vivant.  
L'arbitre avait un air impénétrable mais, à le voir, on sentait qu'il allait sonner la fin du combat. Neji avait réussi. Et il était dans son équipe. Avec elle. Tenten regarda autour. On admirait Neji. Oui. Les gens admirent Neji.  
Mais Neji était aussi le plus lourd des gars. Et il continua à parler du destin. Encore une fois. Preuve est faite, disait-il. La dure réalité.

Le sol trembla. Neji se tut et regarda avec un étonnement absolu la terre et le sol qui vibrait. Il sentit du mouvement au-dessous de ses pieds. Les spectateurs poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Naruto se projeta de terre et donna un coup de poing magistral sous la mâchoire de Neji.  
Le renversement de situation laissa tout le monde sidéré. Naruto s'était cloné et avait creusé un tunnel... En si peu de temps ? Avec si peu de chakra ? C'était époustouflant. Il avoua que le clonage était la technique qu'il maîtrisait le moins à l'école. La technique qui l'avait fait rater trois fois son entrée à l'académie des ninjas. Et maintenant, il en faisait à loisir, et des centaines comme tout à l'heure.

Oui, la preuve était faite.

\- "On ne change pas son destin" bla bla... Toutes ces conneries, tu devrais laisser tomber... T'en as pas besoin : t'es pas un raté, toi.

L'envol d'un oiseau se fit entendre dans le silence du stade. Neji était allongé par terre, incapable de bouger. Tenten ne l'avait jamais vu dans une situation pareille. Et Naruto avait encore la force de gambader dans le terrain, à mesure que les applaudissement brisaient le silence ?

\- Eh bien, quel match !  
\- On a bien fait de venir !

Les applaudissements retentirent longtemps, de plus en plus forts. On lançait des hourras. L'arbitre parla à Neji, jusqu'à ce que les secours viennent le chercher. Tenten ne vit pas son expression. Elle pouvait s'en douter cependant. C'était la première fois qu'on le battait. Lui, Neji. Tenten regretta que Lee ne fut pas là pour voir ça.  
Elle sourit. Elle avait encore une bonne raison de rendre visite à son ami maintenant. 

* * *

\- Non, mademoiselle.

Tenten se tourna vers l'infirmière qui l'avait rejointe en de grandes enjambées.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Monsieur Rock Lee ne veut pas de visite, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, très courts. Son visage était carré, comme ses épaules sous sa tenue blanche.

\- J'imagine bien, mais je suis sa coéquipière. Dites-lui que c'est Tenten qui demande à le voir.  
\- Ne me forcez pas à insister. Il est catégorique. Rock Lee a une grande décision à prendre. Il doit être seul.  
\- Je veux juste... le voir. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas simplement rendre visite à ses amis ?

L'infirmière la regarda avec un mélange d'agacement et de pitié. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Il a besoin de soutient. Je m'en voudrais si je ne le voyais pas avant qu'il choisisse. Imaginez que l'opération tourne mal... je n'aurais même pas été là.  
\- Je suis désolée.

Tenten s'énervait. Aucun de ses arguments ne passait ? Tant pis, elle passerait à la manière forte s'il le faudrait.

\- J'ai besoin de voir mon ami, insista-t-elle d'une voix ferme, prête à défoncer la porte s'il le fallait.

L'une et l'autre s'égalaient. Tenten était ninja, tandis que l'infirmière était forte en muscles. Mais Tenten contenait une rage plus puissante que n'importe quel devoir professionnel pouvait fournir.

\- Je vous préviens...

Mais la porte qui s'ouvrit coupa l'infirmière dans sa menace.

\- Lee ! s'exclama Tenten en le dévisageant avec bonheur.  
\- Je vous ai entendues à travers la porte, dit-il d'une voix terne.  
\- Monsieur, vous avez besoin de calme et cette...  
\- Tout ira bien, la rassura Lee en lui souriant. Merci pour tous les soins et les efforts que vous prodiguez à mon égard.

La femme regarda sévèrement Lee, puis hautainement Tenten. Elle partit sans un mot.

\- Lee, je suis contente de te voir ! fit Tenten en le serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Aïe, doucement.  
\- Tu t'es encore pris une raclée, mon pauvre ! le taquina Tenten tout en se séparant de lui.

Lee fit un sourire au coin et se dirigea à l'aide de ses béquilles vers le banc le plus proche. Son pieds et son bras étaient dans le plâtre, mais il cachait soigneusement toute douleur.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que je réussirais à le battre. Le Lotus Recto n'a pas suffit, Gaara avait disparu de son corps. Mais ensuite j'ai ouvert les Portes et j'avais la même puissance qu'à l'entraînement, avec Gai-sensei. J'étais même plus rapide encore. Il ne pouvait plus suivre mes coups. J'aurais pu l'avoir, j'en suis persuadé, conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Son poing tremblait sur son genou. Tenten s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu as failli battre le ninja le plus puissant de notre session, Lee. Ne doute pas de ta force.

Il n'osa pas la regarder mais Tenten sentait ses larmes proches à déferler sur ses joues.

\- Hé. Lee, écoute-moi. Tu as toujours rebondi sur tes défaites. Encore plus fortement. Tu te rappelles comment Gai-sensei t'appelait ? Le génie de l'effort. Lee, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es comme Naruto, tu donnes ta force à tout le monde. Les autres ont besoin des gens comme toi qui se battent et dépassent ce qui se contentent de leurs talents.  
\- Tu parles du combat entre Naruto et Neji ?  
\- Tu as su ? Naruto a gagné !  
\- J'étais là. Je suis arrivé en retard, mais j'ai vu la fin. C'était incroyable. J'aurais tant aimé être à la place de Naruto. Depuis le temps que je me suis juré d'être le premier à battre Neji... Mais je suis également très fier de Naruto, assura-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Tenten sourit chaleureusement. Elle le secoua gentiment pour lui redonner courage -en vérité plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais Lee était habitué à sa poigne masculine.

\- Merci Tenten.  
\- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça. Heureusement que l'infirmière ne m'a pas viré d'ici avant que je te parle. Quelle...  
\- Elle est gentille, l'interrompit Lee avant qu'elle s'avance davantage. En vérité, j'étais décidé à ne vraiment voir personne. Gai-sensei te l'a sans doute dit, mais l'opération n'a que cinquante pour cent de chance de réussite.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Un ninja de ta trempe ne peut pas mourir. C'est inscrit dans les astres. C'est inscrit dans les mémoires. C'est inscrit dans l'ordre du monde.  
\- Une chance sur deux, Tenten. C'est rien du tout.

Elle soupira et enleva son bras.

\- Ecoute. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider. Tu en as parlé à Gai-sensei, j'imagine ?  
\- Oui. Il m'a conforté dans mon voeu. Mais... j'ai un peu peur. Je n'ose pas donner ma décision.  
\- Pour quoi tu vis, Lee ?  
\- Pour prouver qu'on peut devenir ninja rien qu'en utilisant le Taijitsu, répondit-il, presque laconiquement -à force de se l'être répété ces derniers jours.

Elle ne répondit rien. Tout était dit. Tenten se leva et lui déclara calmement :

\- Je suis aussi venue pour t'assurer que si tu choisis de ne pas passer l'opération, personne ne mettra en doute qui tu es. On restera ensemble malgré tout.

Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux de Lee.

\- Je ne serai jamais heureux si je ne suis plus ninja. Tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Toi aussi depuis que tu es petite tu veux en être une. C'est toute ma vie.  
\- Peut-être qu'en faisant des efforts... tenta Tenten d'une voix incertaine.  
\- Non. Ma moelle épinière est sévèrement touchée. Tu vois, même si je ne passais pas l'opération, je resterais toute ma vie en très mauvaise forme. J'aurais toujours mal. J'ai seulement quatorze ans, et les quelques jours que j'ai passés avec cette douleur m'ont fait me sentir dans le corps d'un octogénaire.

Elle ne répondit rien. La peine de Lee lui faisait mal mais sa détresse était encore pire. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- J'ai toujours eu comme modèle Tsunade-sama, mais ça n'a jamais suffit à me rendre plus forte. Par contre, depuis que je m'exerce à tes côtés, ça a fait toute la différence. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la seule à manier aussi bien les armes. Tu aides tellement les gens autour de toi... comment ne peux-tu pas t'aider toi-même ? Ne te laisse pas abattre. Les ninjas doivent faire des choix difficiles. C'est aussi ce qui fait leur mérite.  
\- C'est tellement plus dur de s'aider soi-même, murmura-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses larmes rejoignirent son menton. Tenten saisit la nuque de Lee et le cala contre son épaule.

\- Tu sortiras vivant de cette opération, Lee. Parce que tu es fait pour vivre et devenir toujours, toujours plus fort.

Elle sentit le corps frêle de son ami tressauter contre sa poitrine. Il reniflait. Sa douleur paraissait s'insinuer dans le corps même de Tenten. Elle s'interdit de trembler. Elle devait rester solide pour le soutenir, comme lui l'avait toujours été pour les autres.

\- Je vais rentrer me reposer, murmura-t-il finalement en essuyant son visage. Merci.

Tenten l'aida à se saisir de ses béquilles mais le laissa marcher seul jusqu'à la chambre. Le battant de la porte se referma et le corps de Tenten s'abattit sur le banc. Ses larmes coulèrent. Ses jambes se plièrent et elle engouffra son visage entre ses genoux. Son corps tremblotait sous le coups des sanglots.

Une présence s'approcha. Tenten pensa à l'infirmière, alors elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire face.

\- Vous voyez. Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, lâcha Tenten avec énervement. Il suffisait juste de le voir quelques minutes.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas alors Tenten leva la tête pour s'excuser ; son ton agressif l'avait probablement blessé. Mais ce n'était pas l'infirmière.

\- Neji ? Souffla Tenten en séchant ses larmes -qui toutefois persistaient à couler.

Il resta silencieux mais s'assit à sa droite.

\- Depuis quand... commença-t-elle.  
\- Un certain moment.  
\- Tu aurais dû venir. Il aurait été content de te voir.  
\- Content de me féliciter pour ma défaite, oui.

Tenten crut voir un sourire ironique sur son visage. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être taquine ce soir, ni à parler de son combat perdu, même s'il devait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Ah.., pourquoi était-ce si compliqué avec ses coéquipiers en ce moment ?

\- Sortons, déclara soudainement Neji.  
\- Tu t'es suffisamment remis pour...  
\- Bien sûr, coupa-t-il avec une voix suffisante.

C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir perdu devant Konoha et tant d'autres villages, il n'allait pas en plus mettre plus de trois heures à s'en remettre. Quand même.

Le vent n'était pas frais mais il les saisit tout de même. Ils respirèrent profondément puis s'engagèrent tous les deux dans les rues de Konoha. 

* * *

x chap.8


	9. Intermède à Konoha

**Salut, désolée pour ce retard. Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit avant le début des vacances. Maintenant je n'en ai plus en réserve. Raison de plus pour m'y mettre franchement et aller jusqu'au bout ! J'ai vraiment envie de conclure cette histoire. Mine de rien je m'y suis drôlement attachée. :)  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**9\. **

L'odeur des aliments grillés s'élevait dans les rues, suave et tentatrice. Les passants défilaient entre Neji et Tenten, nombreux et dynamiques. Un petit garçon heurta brièvement Tenten et une deuxième fois elle dut s'écarter pour laisser passer une femme en bicyclette. La rue, éclairée par des guirlandes de loupiotes, avait un goût de fin de soirée irréelle. Comme s'ils entraient dans une autre dimension. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce qu'ils ressentaient après tant d'épreuves aujourd'hui. Leur équilibre s'était fracturé.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? demanda Tenten.

Neji s'arrêta de marcher mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux, lâcha-t-il finalement en la regardant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Rien, s'agaça-t-il, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit -ou qu'elle ne devine pas par elle-même.  
\- Mais... Neji ! s'écria-t-elle derrière lui en élevant ses bras de consternation.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Tenten tandis que les passants défilaient entre eux, et garda son regard fixé sur elle tout du long de l'échange silencieux.

\- Pas longtemps alors, céda-t-il finalement en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

À ce moment, des enfants se poursuivirent à côté d'eux et leurs cris dépassa la réponse de Neji. Tenten essaya de se frayer un chemin tout en lui demandant de répéter. Son coéquipier lui fit un signe de la tête vers le petit restaurant à côté d'eux et ils s'y dirigèrent.  
Parvenus côte à côte, ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets.

\- Bonsoir, fit l'homme en tablier. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
\- Alors... réfléchit à peine Tenten, les boulettes quatre saisons, accompagnées de riz, et puis de votre sauce au curry. Et hm... Vous avez du sablé au caramel et au gingembre ?  
\- Bien sûr. Hmm... et un sablé. Ok, c'est noté. Rumku ! cria-t-il en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Des boulettes quatre saisons, du curry et un sablé ! Et vous ? demanda-t-il aussitôt à Neji.

Celui-ci garda un silence interminable. L'homme réitéra sa question et Neji regarda avec une légère contrariété les menus, puis Tenten, puis déclara d'une voix qui se voulait assurée -donc froide :

\- La même chose.

La réponse miracle.  
Tenten n'aurait jamais imaginé que Neji n'avait jamais mangé ici, dans le quartier populaire de Konoha. N'était-il servi qu'aux quatre étoiles ? Ou bien chez lui ? En famille depuis quatorze ans, midi et soir -sauf en cas de missions ?

\- Tu verras, c'est bon, lui assura Tenten avec un petit sourire.

Il ne répondit pas mais plaça son menton dans sa paume, l'air dépité.

\- Et en boisson, les enfants ? leur cria le patron derrière les rideaux.  
\- Du saké, répondit autoritairement Neji.

Ils entendirent deux rires tonitruants derrière les rideaux. Neji fit une tête agacée et Tenten s'autorisa un sourire. On leur apporta deux ridicules verres, accompagnés d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Vous êtes jeunes mais vous pouvez bien goûter un peu... fit-il d'un ton conspirateur. Je vous fait ça gratuit, c'est votre jour de chance.

Ils ne répondirent rien.

\- Jour de chance, hein... commenta évasivement Neji, un sourire au coin.  
\- Un combat de perdu et un ami à l'hôpital, il sait tout de nous, renchérit Tenten en prenant son verre.

Neji sourit à nouveau et il but la boisson. Ses narines s'arquèrent tout d'abord lorsqu'il approcha le saké de sa bouche, puis, quand le liquide glissa dans sa gorge, une grimace défigura ses traits. Il reposa le verre, le dos droit, la main bien à plat contre le bar, l'air à nouveau impassible.

\- Le goût est moins dégueulasse que celui de la défaite, commenta-t-il simplement.  
\- Oh, j'en attends beaucoup de ce verre alors, répondit Tenten en fixant la boisson.

Les plats arrivèrent à ce moment. Tenten prit une bouchée de sa viande et but une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Arr, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'étonnes que Lee détruise tout après...

Elle ignora les rires des deux restaurateurs qui les avaient regardés avec des yeux curieux. Et voilà qu'elle avait évoqué Lee. Insouciamment. Avec un naturel inconscient. Bon sang. Elle grimaça et se toucha le front.  
Neji ne dit rien. Il mangeait son riz en mâchant silencieusement, le regard dans le vague.

\- Il nous cause plus de soucis que je n'aurais pensé, marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Tenten le regarda derrière sa main.

\- Ouais. C'est quelqu'un avec qui on s'attache facilement, accorda-t-elle non sans surprise.

Neji finit ses boulettes en moins de deux. Tenten calqua son allura à la sienne, pensant qu'il désirait partir d'ici. Ou peut-être ne trouvait-il pas la nourriture à son goût. Ils finirent leur dessert et payèrent la note.

\- Je rentre, signala Neji en partant.  
\- Attend, Neji !

Il se retourna vers elle, sans ennui, sans agacement, juste... sans expression.

\- Heu... Est-ce que ça va ? Malgré le combat d'aujourd'hui...

Il regarda par terre, puis vers elle. L'échange dura, à nouveau, une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Je me sens libre.

Et il sourit.

Tenten se fit heurter par un homme en costume cravate. Il lui pria de s'excuser. Elle ne remarqua rien. 

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Lee conseillait à Shikamaru, Shôji, Kiba et Naruto de prendre Neji dans leur équipe pour retrouver et récupérer Sasuke.

Neji avait passé la semaine à s'entraîner avec Tenten mais, surtout, avec son oncle et Hinata. Le changement brutal qui s'était opéré entre les trois protagonistes, après les révélations de l'oncle, était des plus prodigieux. Neji souriait dorénavant ouvertement à Hinata, discutant avec elle comme si rien ne les avait jamais séparés, ni destin, ni Sokke, ni Bunke, ni privilèges. Ils se retrouvaient en tant que cousins, frères, et la paix semblait un terrain fertile sur lequel s'appuyer pour s'élever à nouveau.  
Et Neji, dans tout ça, s'entraînait sans fin. Il voulait devenir toujours plus fort. Ne plus connaître aucune défaite. Son ardeur ressemblait pour une fois à celle qu'avait démontrée Lee. Elle était inépuisable, source de douleur, mais aussi de satisfaction. Et, surtout, Neji continuait de se perfectionner de jours en jours, comme si son talent avait une lointaine résonance, une limite malléable et repoussable.  
Les voir partir en mission décida Lee à passer son opération. Tsunade-sama laissa son bureau aux mains de Shizune et s'enferma en salle d'opération intensive 5 avec plusieurs shuunins spécialisés dans les soins médicaux.  
Gai fut envoyé dans le même temps en mission -en bonne partie pour l'éloigner de Lee. Cette décision était un risque à prendre, car Gai pouvait ne pas être assez vigilant durant la mission. Mais c'était un juunin, et il avait des années d'expériences derrière lui. Il saurait se prendre en main, du moins l'espérait-on.

Et Tenten demeura à Konoha, étant de trop pour la mission de Shikamaru, inutile pour l'opération de Lee et trop faible pour la mission de Gai-sensei.  
Mais elle n'en tira aucun déshonneur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour la première fois, elle passait du temps avec les filles ninjas du village. À vrai dire, la paix instaurée dans la famille Hyûga avait permis le rapprochement entre Tenten et Hinata, et il existait entre elles un lien tangible qui les firent s'accepter l'une et l'autre sans même s'en apercevoir -et quand ce fut fait, leur amitié avait déjà pris une dimension qui les dépassait.  
Ce fut plus difficile pour Tenten, Sakura et Ino. Rétrospectivement, Tenten peinait encore à dire si les deux amies et rivales d'enfance accordaient vraiment de l'importance à la konoichi aux macarons. Hinata était pure, franche et sans tromperie, à l'image de son amitié et de sa confiance. Tenten préférait cette personnalité plutôt que la force de caractère des deux autres, mise au service des mensonges et des histoires complexes tissées entre Sasuke, Naruto et elles-deux. À vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop dans cette enfilade de relations, voire de trop dans Konoha-même à force de voir le village tourné vers Sasuke et Naruto.  
Ce fut l'une des raisons pour laquelle Tenten se détourna quelques temps de sa vie de ninja. Elle limita ses séances d'entrainement, sauf lorsqu'Hinata se joignait à elle, et se consacra à d'autres aspects, tels que la disparition de son père et de Jimrû. De façon similaire, Machiwa devint plus présent ces temps-ci et ils se promenaient et évoluaient dans la ville dans une franche amitié. Ce devint une véritable bulle d'air frais que Tenten accueillit non sans soulagement.  
**  
**Ils passaient notamment beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Machiwa s'imprégnait des mémoires de toutes sortes, ignorant complètement la dimension fictive que d'autres romans pouvaient lui apporter. Il cherchait_ le vrai_. Ce qui venait du coeur, du sang et de l'effort. Machiwa transpirait sous tous ces témoignages et sa tête était pleine de mots, de sentiments et de délires qui le changeaient sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Tenten, accroupie, triait les archives de journaux. Elle cherchait un quelconque indice sur ce jour où son père et le maître d'armes s'étaient disputés. Peine perdue, sa famille n'était pas assez connue pour être évoquée. Le seul petit article qu'elle trouvait parlait seulement d'une étrange disparition et sommait la vigilance chez les villageois du coin, articulant une description évasive, ce qui n'était pas pour aider la recherche.  
Et puis après, lorsqu'ils en avaient assez, Tenten et Machiwa sortaient dans les rues.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble dans le parc de Konoha qui comprenait une multitude d'escaliers en bois, enfouis sous les arbres et insérés entre les immeubles. Ils s'assirent sur un pont où pas une seule maison n'était visible. Tenten se sentit à nouveau chez elle, ce qui libéra la tension de ses muscles et de son esprit.

\- Elle a l'air gentille la fille avait qui tu passes du temps, disait Machiwa en regardant le cours d'eau.  
\- Hinata ? Ouais, lorsqu'elle est mise en confiance, cette fille devient l'une des personnes les plus attachantes qu'il soit, sourit Tenten.  
\- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, soutint Mahciwa en hochant la tête. Je suis sûr qu'elle a beaucoup à m'apporter si je veux écrire sur les ninjas.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda avec surprise Tenten en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Je sais pas. Elle m'a l'air tellement... banale, timide. Elle n'est pas de la même trempe que vous -enfin, on dirait.  
\- C'est assez horrible ce que tu dis là.  
\- Non c'est pas... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...

Un court silence s'installa.

\- Elle a beaucoup de force de caractère. C'est juste son manque de confiance qui la vampirise. Mais je crois que Naruto est un véritable modèle pour elle. Je crois qu'elle apprend beaucoup de lui, déclara Tenten d'une voix posée.

Il la regarda avec intensité et hocha la tête.

\- Ca confirme mon envie d'écrire sur les ninjas. Et aussi sur toi. Surtout sur toi.

Le pied de Tenten se figea en plein mouvement, se balançant mollement l'instant d'avant au-dessus du cours d'eau. Son regard se tourna lentement vers son ami.

\- Il y a des ninjas plus intéressants à Konoha. Tu ne te feras pas connaître si tu commences par un ninja sans importance, trancha Tenten.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse, insista Machiwa en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.  
\- Jusqu'à ce que tu découvres que tu n'as plus rien à écrire au bout de deux chapitres, conclut froidement Tenten en se levant.

Machiwa se leva aussitôt.

\- Dis pas ça. Arrête de te dénigrer.  
\- Me dénigrer ? répéta Tenten avec un rire mauvais.  
\- Arrête ! Arrête ! s'écria Machiwa. Tu n'as jamais été une fille comme ça avant, à te comparer aux autres, à t'évaluer aux autres. Tu n'étais pas là, mauvaise, tranchante... je sais pas. T'es devenue tellement bizarre...

Elle se détourna de lui.

\- Et tu ne fuyais pas quand la vérité te claquait au visage, conclut Machiwa d'une voix basse.

Le dos de Tenten se raidit. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa voix était comme décomposée lorsqu'elle parla.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Machiwa s'avança contre elle mais ne la toucha pas.

\- Ce serait stupide non ? ...de ne plus se reconnaître. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ce serait stupide.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il pouvait pencher sa tête et baiser sa nuque blanche. Il pouvait ouvrir ses bras et la serrer contre elle. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Affirme-toi alors, avant de disparaître complètement.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner, puis le silence remplaça sa présence. 

* * *

x chap.9


	10. Retour de mission

**J'ai de nouveau de l'avance dans les chapitres, j'suis plutôt contente -c'est plutôt une performance de ma part, il faut le savoir -  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**10.**

Aussitôt Gai revenu de mission, que déjà Lee était reparti. Vivant. Plus vivant que jamais.

Et en l'espace d'un jour, tout le monde était revenu à Konoha, plus blessés que jamais. Leurs vies en danger.

Tenten était à bout de souffle. Son attention tiraillée de tous les côtés, tendue, effritée même. Elle en devenait folle. Lorsqu'elle voulait du calme, elle voyait la mort. Lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, elle se trouvait trop faible et inutile. Lorsqu'elle discutait avec des amis, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : la santé de ses coéquipiers. Elle se réveillait environ cinq fois par nuits, et n'avait plus l'impression de dormir du tout. Elle passa bientôt ses nuits devant la salle intensive 7, où Neji était enfermé.  
On le disait encore vivant. Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Pas une seule fois on l'avait autorisée à entrer. De toute façon sa venue n'aurait rien changé. Les médecins ne sortaient jamais de la salle non plus. Ils avaient un cagibi pour ne pas tomber de fatigue ou de faim, de sorte qu'ils restaient vingt-quatre-heures sur vingt-quatre dans la salle intensive, sans une seule fois sortir dans le couloir.

Tenten était calfeutrée là, sur le banc, près d'un mur. Elle dormait à moitié, ce qui la faisait délirer. La réalité se mélangeait aux rêves, et parfois elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle était là, et parfois elle entendait des exclamations dans la salle et était parcourue de violentes crises de peur, et parfois, elle n'arrivait plus à penser.  
Elle restait simplement là. À attendre. Les paupières striées et lourdes. La bouche pâteuse à force de s'endormir et de se réveiller. L'hygiène douteuse. L'esprit nébuleux. Le corps tressautant.

Et soudain, les yeux clos, sans savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir en grand et les pas précipités d'une femme s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Tenten tressaillit. Que signifiaient ces pas ? Apportaient-ils une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'était-il advenu de son coéquipier ? Le sort jeté sur Lee quelques jours plus tôt s'était-il déplacé sur Neji ?  
Elle entendit d'autres pas, passablement fatigués, suivre la première.

\- Shizune est partie prévenir Tsunade-sama, fit l'un.  
\- J'en peux plus ! s'exclama un autre en faisant craquer son dos.  
\- On s'en est bien tirés ! J'ai vraiment cru que... qu'est-ce que... mademoiselle ? Ca va ?

Tenten peina à ouvrir les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et l'un des deux médecins essaya de la porter.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? articula difficilement Tenten.  
\- Il est sauvé. Ses jours ne sont plus en dangers.

Ses yeux, qui étaient restés secs tout du long, capitulèrent sur le coup. Elle se mit debout mais le médecin dut la soutenir.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse mais infiniment reconnaissante. Merci, merci...

Elle serra maladroitement le cou du médecin, sans rien voir, telle une étreinte mal formulée, peut-être à peine voulue. Ils la portèrent jusque dans une salle où on la força à boire, puis on l'assomma de médicaments pour qu'elle s'endorme. Alors qu'elle plongeait dans les limbes, sa bouche semblait encore murmurer un remerciement à quiconque pouvait entendre.

* * *

\- Tenten !

La jeune konoichi se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle. Enfin, enfin... que ce moment avait été long ! Ils montaient la côte en faisant des signes de la main.  
Elle courut jusqu'à eux, le sourire radieux. Ils étaient là, tous les trois. En face d'elle. Bon sang ! Son coeur battait si fort qu'il allait s'envoler.  
Elle arriva au niveau de Lee et Neji, qui marchaient côte à côte, Gai derrière. Tenten ne leur laissa même pas dire un mot. Elle plongea sur eux et les serra dans ses bras.  
L'étreinte, la véritable étreinte cette fois, se fit dans un silence de joie et de profonde surprise. Le paradoxe se trouvant plus exactement dans les deux personnes. Elle se détacha d'eux. Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous alliez au-delà du raisonnable ? les réprimenda Tenten, les sourcils froncés.

Lee se gratta la nuque et Neji échangea avec lui un regard entendu. Gai intervint avant qu'ils trouvent une réponse valable à leur coéquipière.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse n'attend pas ! Je propose qu'on s'entraîne comme dans le vieux bon temps (pas si vieux au fond), et après je vous paie un coup !

Les trois hochèrent la tête -et Lee le fit avec une étonnante frénésie. Ca leur avait manqué plus qu'ils n'osaient le dire. Ils avaient tant d'énergie qu'ils se défoulèrent pendant trois heures. Tenten avait perfectionné quelques unes de ses techniques, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la puissance de ses coéquipiers. Et pas qu'à ça. Leur présence avait changé. Leur aura, ou quoi que ce fut. Ils semblaient terriblement différents, et Gai et Tenten avaient plaisir à les regarder. À simplement les regarder bouger, exister.

\- C'est fantastique, vous avez vraiment progressé ! les félicita Tenten.

Lee mettait au tapis Gai-sensei. Ce-dernier était épuisé. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était plus de son âge. Tenten s'assit sur une grosse racine et plaça son visage entre les paumes de ses mains. Elle regardait Lee enchaînant des mouvements dynamiques, criant à son maître que la fougue de la jeunesse n'attendait pas, reprenant ses fameux mots. Tenten riait. Et puis elle regardait Neji.  
Il y avait quelque chose de transformé chez lui, peut-être plus que chez Lee, mais Tenten peinait à mettre des mots sur cette impression. Il semblait grandi. Sa présence n'était plus celle, froide, hautaine, qu'il avait toujours manifestée. Il y avait quelque chose de pur dans sa façon de regarder le ciel, puis d'envisager ce mouvement du bras, cette rotation des pieds, cette accroupissement et cet élan vers l'avant. Ses cheveux, de plus en plus longs, valsaient contre son dos. Ses mèches se découpaient élégamment dans la lumière, et, lorsqu'il baissait la tête, ses cheveux cachaient en partie son visage, ne découvrant plus qu'un nez et une bouche inspirant et expirant régulièrement. Même son souffle semblait pur. Et, paradoxalement, ses gestes étaient d'une précision accrue, et sa force époustouflante. À le voir comme ça, il semblait imbattable. Il explosait littéralement des troncs de chênes et d'autres immenses arbres avec ses 64 poings du hakke. Il tournait sur lui-même comme une toupie, puis rebondissait sur la terre, stable. C'était très impressionnant. Un sourire au coin ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il retrouvait ses forces après la fameuse opération. À l'image de Lee.

\- Allez Tenten, viens t'entraîner avec nous !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se joignit à eux. Elle préférait prendre de la hauteur généralement pour envoyer ses armes, mais cette fois, Tenten désirait se confronter directement à eux. Leur agilité était remarquable. Il fallait qu'elle en fasse de même. Ils étaient plus indulgeants que dans un vrai combat, bien sûr, mais tout de même. Tenten ramassa de bons coups. Lee la faisait valser tandis que Neji l'épuisait petit à petit -bien qu'il évitât soigneusement les points vitaux. Il n'était, en effet, pas nécessaire de faire encore un tour à l'hôpital...

\- Saute davantage Tenten, tu as de la détente, profites-en ! l'encourageait Gai.

Oui enfin... Lee avait autant de détente qu'elle, bien qu'il privilégie en ce moment la rapidité. Et puis sauter trop haut ne servirait à rien. D'une, ce serait trop facile pour eux de l'attaquer lors de la réception, de deux, c'était fuir devant le danger. Il lui fallait d'autres techniques de combat rapproché.  
Tous les trois soufflaient autant qu'ils riaient. Ils se prenaient au jeu, sans trop prendre au sérieux leur séance d'entrainement. C'était juste histoire de se retrouver. De constater les dernières prouesses.  
Le problème chez Tenten, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas employer d'armes pour les blesser. C'était tout de suite plus risqué qu'un coup de poing de Lee ou les doigts tendus de Neji sur son corps. Du coup, elle ne faisait que se défendre plutôt qu'attaquer. Il lui manquait vraiment ça pour s'améliorer.

\- Ton chakra s'épuise, commenta Neji en s'arrêtant. On fait une pause.

Il désactiva son byakugan et s'approcha de Gai. Lee et Tenten n'entendirent pas ce qu'ils disaient. Tenten avait froncé les sourcils au commentaire de Neji, déçue que ça s'arrête si vite. Elle ne sentait pas son chakra si bas que ça. Elle pensait en avoir encore pas mal en réserve, vu qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de grandes techniques d'invocation. Certes, Neji pouvait sceller les sorties de chakra et il avait dû en neutraliser plusieurs. Mais quand même...  
Lee tirait également une mine déçue, et ils firent plusieurs exercices encore entre eux, avant de se faire fortement appeler par Gai-sensei.

\- On arrive, on arrive ! lança Lee en aidant Tenten à se relever.  
\- C'est maintenant que vous nous payez à boire Gai-sensei ? lança Tenten avec un sourire taquin.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Tenten plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre son souffle. Lee avait posé son bras sur son épaule et remettait sa guêtre en place.

\- Prêts ? demanda Gai en ignorant volontairement la question de la kunoichi.  
\- Prêts !

On aurait dit qu'ils partaient en mission.

\- ... et là j'ai réalisé que j'avais pris la bouteille d'alcool plutôt que les médicaments ! J'étais ivre pour combattre ! conclut Lee avec un grand sourire.

Gai et Tenten éclatèrent de rire tandis que Neji souriait gentiment.

\- Tu lui as cassé la figure, j'espère ? fit Tenten d'une voix où on sentait la fierté de l'équipe mise en jeu.  
\- À peine. Il sortait des os de partout de son corps.

Tenten fit une grimace en imaginant la scène.

\- Mais genre, ses propres os ?  
\- Oui ! Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a fait après. (Lee ménagea le suspens). Il s'est courbé, et d'un geste sec, il a tiré toute sa colonne vertébrale et s'en est servi comme fouet !  
\- Quelle technique ! lança Tenten en cessant de boire, les yeux agrandis.  
\- Ce doit être une technique familiale, commenta seulement Neji.  
\- Ouais. L'héritier d'une grande famille. Elle n'existe plus maintenant, rétorqua placidement Lee en tournant sa cuillère dans son verre.  
\- ...Des choses qui arrivent, conclut Gai en commandant à manger. Vous voulez quoi les enfants ?

Ils tiquèrent sur le mot mais ne dirent rien.

\- Des boulettes de viandes, si vous en avez, demanda Tenten en souriant à la vendeuse.  
\- Moi je prendrai...  
\- Moi ce se sera plutôt...

Les commandes passées, ils replongèrent dans le récit de Lee avec un sourire avide plaqué au visage.

\- Comment t'as fait pour le battre ? demandait Gai en reposant son verre.

Apparemment, cette partie de l'histoire était moins avantageuse pour Lee.

\- Gaara du désert est venu m'aider.  
\- Gaara ? Le type de Suna ? Celui qui t'a battu ? demanda Neji en le regardant avec étonnement.  
\- Pas la peine d'apporter autant de précisions, grogna avec mauvaise fois Lee, on sait tous très bien qui est Gaara.

Neji ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il m'a parlé d'une dette envers Konoha. Ou plutôt envers Naruto. Les deux reviennent un peu au même au final.

Gai finit par captiver la complète attention de Neji.

\- Apparemment Kiba et Shikamaru se sont également fait aidés par Kankurô et Temari.

Un silence se fit. Neji semblait débordé de pensées contraires.

\- Ca ne leur aurait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour en finir avec leurs combats. Ils sont très forts ces ninjas de Suna, dit Gai en mâchant sa viande.  
\- En même temps l'équipe de Shikamaru était déjà bien épuisée avant de commencer leurs combats respectifs. Et eux, ils arrivent comme des fleurs. Ils demandent quelle est la technique de l'adversaire et... voilà, rétorqua Tenten en pointant dans l'air ses baguettes.  
\- C'est juste, mais ils sont indéniablement forts, tu ne peux pas contredire ça, Tenten, répondit Gai.  
\- Oui, oui. Pour avoir affronté Temari, je sais bien. Et ils n'ont fait que s'améliorer davantage depuis, j'imagine.

Lee hocha la tête, se remémorant son combat contre Gaara qui avait failli le tuer. Et maintenant, voilà que celui-ci l'aidait. Ce n'était pas tout. Gaara s'était montré beaucoup moins... démoniaque. En fait pas du tout démoniaque. Il avait été ouvert, naturel. Il avait écouté les conseils de Lee sans afficher de mine sarcastique, supérieure ou indifférente. Il avait même, à plusieurs reprises, dû redoubler d'attention car Lee, en voulant l'aider, se mettait par la même occasion en danger. Son sable devait donc le repousser ailleurs, loin. Une perte de chakra essentielle dans un combat comme celui-là. Et puis, finalement, il l'avait tout de même plusieurs fois sauvé, notamment en le soulevant de terre et le faisant flotter sur le nuage de sable. Oui, vraiment, Gaara avait changé. Et Lee n'en avait aucune rancune, mais ça depuis le début du combat, comme il lui avait dit. Après tout, c'était une fierté d'avoir combattu Gaara du désert, de l'avoir blessé au visage et d'en revenir vivant. Et pouvoir, à ce jour, lui parler, le remercier, louer ses efforts et sa force. Un vrai miracle.  
Et pour dire vrai, il aimerait bien rencontrer à nouveau Gaara. Histoire de lui rendre la pareille dans un cas difficile. Ca viendrait peut-être dans quelques années...

\- Ca viendra... murmura Gai qui semblait lire dans son coeur.  
\- Et toi, Neji, alors ? demanda Tenten qui était à sa diagonale.

Neji n'avait pas du tout la même manière, romancée, presque romanesque, de raconter son combat. À dire vrai, il commençait presque par écarter tout suspens en parlant de l'essentiel tout de suite.

\- Ce type avait les mêmes marques que Sasuke sur la peau. Chaque coup était décisif et participait à l'élaboration précise de mes points faibles. Il a très vite compris que j'excellais en combat rapproché, donc s'est éloigné. Et puis, très vite, il a su pour mon byakugan. Donc, avec un arc démesuré et une grande puissance de chakra, il s'est débrouillé pour me transpercer de ses flèches.

Le serveur, qui passait à côté de la table, dévisagea Neji. Ce-dernier but un coup puis reposa tranquillement son verre sans relever le regard vers le serveur qui se racla la gorge et continua sa route, la tête pleine d'images étranges.

\- Mon combattant aussi avait des marques sur sa peau, lança Lee, la voix songeuse.

Tenten restait encore étourdie, comme si les autres autour étaient à côté de la plaque.

\- ... Attend il t'a... quoi ? Il t'a transpercé de flèches ? Et ça ne vous étonne pas plus que ça, vous ? fit-elle d'une voix interdite en les prenant à témoin, les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel.  
\- Je suis sûr que Neji a voulu se faire transpercer plus qu'il ne l'a subi, n'est-ce pas ? assura Gai en finissant son assiette.  
\- Hm, à vrai dire je n'avais plus de force à ce stade du combat. Et tout se passait très vite. Et il avait déjà atteint mon dos et d'autres parties de mon corps. Mais pour ce dernier coup, décisif, il fallait que je prenne partie. J'étais persuadé qu'il me toucherait de toute façon. Avec sa flèche rotative, elle m'aurait traversé le corps, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce que j'ai pu, c'est éviter le point vital.  
\- Tout ce que tu as pu ? répéta Tenten, à la fois étonnée et déçue.

Il ne se formalisa pas de son ton et hocha la tête, le regard dirigé vers le parking à travers la fenêtre.

\- Et puis, comme ça, je le tenais enfin. J'ai utilisé tout le chakra qu'il me restait à travers son fil de chakra, relié à la flèche et donc à lui. Il est tombé de l'arbre sur le coup.  
\- Le poing souple, hm ? fit Lee en piochant de nouveaux morceaux de viande au centre de la table avec ses baguettes.  
\- Ouais.

Tenten sourit. Elle plaqua son dos contre son dossier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voilà qui était bien mieux. Neji avait rebondi sur un désavantage et avait renversé la situation en sa faveur. Elle essayait de reconstituer la scène, mais il était difficile de l'imaginer transpercé par une flèche. Elle grimaça. Et il lui était difficile, également, pour tout dire.  
Elle le voyait à bout de souffle, adossé à un arbre. -Sûrement pas par terre, essoufflé-. Petit, au pied de l'arbre, tandis que l'adversaire, niché en haut d'une branche, le visait avec un grand arc à la corde solide et aux flèches robustes. Le tableau lui semblait particulièrement bancal. D'un côté l'un, humain, pur, épuisé, décoiffé peut-être aussi, débraillé, sans défense, le corps blanc à la merci d'une flèche puissante. Et de l'autre côté un adversaire presque maléfique avec ses marques sur la peau, d'une puissance de chakra très importante et d'une force d'analyse spectaculaire.  
Mais Neji était un génie. Et il s'en était sorti vainqueur. Son but de ne plus jamais se faire battre depuis Naruto avait confirmé son talent et sa force d'esprit.

Et restait Tenten qui n'avait pas combattu en dehors des missions en équipe. Certes, elle avait progressé, mais pas autant. Elle bougonna et toucha ses boulettes de viandes dans son assiette sans les manger.

\- Tenten, tu n'as plus d'appétit ? demanda gentiment Gai, la bouche pleine (il avait commandé un nouveau plat).  
\- Pas plus que ça, avoua-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Un sourire timide ornait ses lèvres. Lee et Neji la regardèrent intensément, puis détournèrent les yeux. Ils se doutaient très bien de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils connaissaient ses ambitions de devenir la meilleure kunoichi et avaient remarqué son niveau lors des missions. _Bien sûr_, c'était Tenten. Et, en outre, elle faisait partie de leur équipe. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait qu'être forte. Mais pas autant qu'eux. Et la différence ne faisait que se creuser davantage.

\- En tout cas, je lève mon verre à vous deux pour vos combats spectaculaires... commença Gai, un sourire béant aux lèvres. Vous faites honneur à l'équipe et à Konoha. Je suis fier de vous. Hein, Tenten ?...

Elle releva la tête et opina, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Tous les trois avaient levé leurs verres également, Lee aussi énergiquement que son maître, Tenten naturellement, Neji déjà prêt à le reposer.

-... Allez, santé ! s'exclama Gai.  
\- Santé, répondirent-ils en choeur avant de boire leurs liquides.

Ils les reposèrent d'un même coup sur la table, et sourirent comme des idiots.

\- C'est un jour de fête. Reprenez autant que vous en voulez. Et Tenten, retrouve ton appétit ! la réprimanda-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Ca va, ça va.  
\- Maître ? demanda soudainement Lee.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je voulais vous demander comment s'était passée la mission à Kiri avec les espions de Konoha. Ceux qui étaient censés se charger de la suite.  
\- Ah oui ! Ca fait longtemps, dis donc. Et bien il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de changement, à vrai dire, chuchota Gai, en se penchant vers eux. Ils ne voient pas comment atteindre le conseiller, même s'ils ont la preuve qu'il utilise la petite du Mizukage. Et pour ce qui est du pêcheur qui entraîne les petits aux armes, il leur est difficile de l'entraîner en justice. Il est connu de tous comme généreux et bon avec ces orphelins. Il est apprécié dans la ville. C'est un peu compliqué, elle va prendre du temps à être déracinée, cette mauvaise herbe.  
\- Mais Kiri réussira à retrouver sa terre fertile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tenten pour prolonger la métaphore.  
\- J'imagine que oui.  
\- On devrait peut-être y aller en renfort, non ?  
\- Oh non, on a encore pleins de missions devant nous ! s'exclama Gai en se redressant.  
\- Vraiment ? demandèrent Lee et Tenten d'une même voix, les yeux scintillants.  
\- Ah, mais pas pour tout de suite. Tout d'abord, vous devez vous reposer pendant un mois ou deux, les garçons.  
\- Hein ? lâchèrent Neji et Lee d'une même voix.  
\- Je tiens cet ordre formel depuis l'Hokage. Je sais, ça ralentit forcément notre rythme habituel, mais c'est important pour exceller à nouveau sur le terrain, certifia le maître en les regardant, désolé mais ferme.

Lee et Neji soufflèrent comme si on leur infligeait la pire des récompenses après être revenus vainqueurs. Pas de missions pendant un mois ou deux. Mon Dieu, quelle vie.

\- Vous voulez un dessert ? demanda Gai en changeant de sujet comme si c'étaient des enfants qui oublieraient leurs désenchantement par une gâterie.

Comme personne ne disait rien, Tenten intervint.

\- Moi je veux bien une glace au chocolat.  
\- Très bien Tenten, la félicita Gai en hochant la tête énergiquement. Et vous les garçons ?

Son ton paternel fit soupirer Neji mais il ne dit rien.

\- Une glace, peut importe, répondit-il.  
\- Moi une glace à la pistache, fit Lee.

Ils rirent davantage durant le dessert. Ils avaient changé de conversation, s'étaient lancés des piques et des blagues. Tous, sans exception, souriaient.  
C'était une très bonne soirée.

* * *

x chap.10


	11. Timide complicité

**11.**

\- Bien, je vous laisse ici ! lança Gai en les saluant d'un geste de la main. À plus !

Tenten, Lee et Neji se retrouvèrent là, à un croisement de rues, en plein milieu de la route. Tous les trois regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre pour rentrer chez eux, mais pas un fit un pas.

\- Bon, lâcha Neji.

Mais il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien de plus. Ni, j'y vais aussi. Ni, à la prochaine. Ni, c'était une bonne soirée, à plus. Et encore moins, j'ai été heureux de vous retrouver. Et pourtant, tel était le sentiment des trois. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et la soirée avait si bien commencé, elle ne pouvait décidément pas se finir aussi facilement. Aussi abruptement.

\- Ca vous dit de finir la soirée chez moi ? demanda alors Tenten en souriant.

Lee et Neji se retournèrent vers elle, la bouche entrouverte. Ils avaient certes pensé qu'il était désagréable de se quitter mais n'avaient pas pensé aller plus loin non plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neji en serrant ses lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Lee, le bras ne l'air. Allons chez Tenten !

Tenten lui sourit et il se donnèrent des coups d'épaules amicaux, puis de plus en plus forts jusqu'à se prendre par la taille. Rieurs, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement et mimèrent leur départ.

\- Tu viens Neji ? lança Tenten par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répéta Neji, tendu.  
\- Tu devrais en faire ton nouveau leitmotiv ! le taquina Tenten.

Il lui offrit un regard perçant mais sourit malgré tout.

\- J'arrive.  
\- Super ! s'exclama Lee en agitant ses bras en l'air.

Tenten lui donna un coup de coude dans la côte pour qu'il se calme. Elle les guida le long de l'artère principale, prirent la première à gauche, montèrent un grand escalier qui menait à un établissement privé, traversèrent une place, montèrent un petit escalier en bois, soufflèrent un peu, regardèrent derrière eux la vue qu'ils avaient de Konoha, puis montèrent une butte d'herbe.  
En haut de celle-ci, une rangée d'appartements, tous collés les uns aux autres telle une farandole architecturale, offraient leurs balcons et leurs escaliers extérieurs. Des draps étendus sur des fils à linge gonflaient dans l'air au rythme du vent. À quelques maisons d'eux, des adultes prenaient l'apéro en riant fort. L'appartement de Tenten était le premier. Ils montèrent l'escalier en fer et elle tourna deux fois ses clés dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement.

\- Bienvenue !  
\- Merci, répondirent-ils en passant l'embrasure de la porte.

Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, le temps de découvrir les lieux. C'était donc là que vivait Tenten. Pas étonnant d'y voir une monticule d'armes et de paperasse sur la table à manger. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-elle pas mangé là un repas ? Neji ne fit aucun commentaire sur la pièce exiguë ; il n'était plus l'idiot prétentieux d'il y a quelques années. Lee s'extasia de découvrir l'univers de son amie puis tâta, à renfort de grands rebonds, le matelas et la grosse couette blanche.

\- T'es bien installée ici, dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, c'est plutôt sympa.  
\- Tu habites seule ? demanda Neji, d'une voix calme, comme surgie de nulle part.

Tenten se retourna vers lui et arbora un sourire gêné. Il n'y avait aucune raison, mais Neji le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ouaip. Depuis que j'ai douze ans. Depuis qu'on a commencé les examens pour devenir ninja.

Neji hocha la tête mais réserva son jugement pour lui seul. Tenten voulut embrayer sur un autre sujet mais Lee la coupa :

\- T'as une sacré vue Tenten !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sur le toit de tuiles. Tenten rit sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Et puis tous les deux virent à nouveau la tête de Lee surgir du cadre de la fenêtre.

\- Eh bien ? Vous venez ? Il y a un de ces couchés de soleils ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien placé pour les contempler !

Ils se laissèrent guider par leur ami entouthiaste et s'assirent tous les trois sur cette parcelle de tuiles.

\- Pas mal, consentit Neji en souriant.

Leur point d'observation embrassait une bonne partie de la ville de Konoha plus bas, teintée de milles feux orangés et dorés. Il suivirent des yeux les serpentins blancs qui représentaient les rues de Konoha, et tous ces cubes et ces angles enchevêtrés qui formaient les maisons de leur village. Au-loin, ils virent les hauts murs, frontières du village, puis l'immense forêt protéger Konoha.  
Tenten ressentit une bouffée de fierté en voyant Neji étonné et satisfait d'être finalement ici. Ce sentiment, tangible, fut bientôt remplacé par une chaleur bien plus solide en découvrant, en plus, les yeux de Lee briller face à ce magnifique soleil rougeoyant.  
Ils demeurèrent un moment silencieux, intimidés sous ce ciel flamboyant, la chair à fleur de peau, les yeux alertes et reposés, l'esprit repus. Ce moment de la journée, qu'ils savaient éphémère, leur était si chaudement offert qu'ils prirent soin de n'en dépenser aucune seconde, de ne perdre de vue aucun fragment de couleur dans cette immense mosaïque crépusculaire.

Petit-à-petit, le soleil se cacha derrière la forêt. Le ciel se fit plus froid. L'air également. Tenten alla chercher la couette de son lit et se couvrit avec. Lee se cola à elle et s'empara d'un autre pan de la couette. Neji resista. Puis il fit de même, l'air gêné. Tenten le taquina et, pour une des premières fois, ils échangèrent un sourire complice des plus inocents et des plus anodins, mais ô combien important au regard de leur étrange amitié.

\- Je suis vraiment contente d'être à nouveau avec vous, déclara faiblement Tenten sans oser les regarder.  
\- Nous aussi ! sourit Lee, à sa droite en lui grattant affectueusement la tête.

Tenten n'était pas bien sûr que la prise de position de Lee, en parlant pour Neji et lui, soit des plus judicieuse, mais comme le jeune Hyûga ne disait toujours rien, elle finit par penser qu'il était du même avis. Et ça la rendit très heureuse.

\- Dites, souffla Tenten. Ca vous dirait de m'entraîner au combat rapproché dans les semaines à venir ? Il faut que je rattrape mon retard, justifia-t-elle, affligée d'être si faible.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit Lee en lui souriant.

Tenten lui sourit également et le remercia puis tourna sa tête vers sa gauche. Neji ne la regardait pas mais il opina de la tête.

\- Il nous faudra de l'entraînement de toute façon, puisqu'on n'a plus le droit aux missions, dit-il.  
\- Oui, ce qui est parfaitement injuste ! s'exclama Lee en levant le bras d'indignation avant de se recouvrir prestement avec la couette.  
\- Non, ça tombe sous le sens, les raisonna Tenten. Vous en avez fait beaucoup trop.  
\- Juste assez pour ne pas se faire tuer, rétorqua Neji.  
\- Certes, hésita Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

La kunoichi classa mentalement le sujet pour plus tard.

\- En attendant on va sortir s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Entraînements ? suggéra Lee.  
\- Non ! s'exclama Tenten avec lassitude. Je parle de sortir en ville avec les autres ninjas de Konoha.

Tous les deux restèrent légèrement sonnés et elle soupira.

\- Enfin, quoi ! Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on se connait maintenant. Et Neji, tu as très bien vu qu'ils étaient sympas, non, en faisant équipe avec Shikamaru et ses amis ?  
\- Oui, oui, en équipe. Du reste, j'en sais rien.  
\- Enfin quand même, soupira Tenten.  
\- D'accord, ce sont plutôt de bons types, accorda Neji en se grattant l'arcade sourcilière.

Tenten sourit, victorieuse.

\- Franchement, moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient sympas, surtout Naruto, s'enhardit Lee. Et puis, si même Gaara est devenu quelqu'un de vivable...  
\- ...Alors avec eux ça doit être l'éclate, conclut Tenten tout sourire.

Ils sourirent sous cape, grelottant de plus en plus, le bout des doigts aggripés à la couette.

\- Tu sais, j'ai sympathisé avec Hinata, se risqua Tenten en se tournant vers Neji.  
\- Ah oui ?

Sa voix était calme, posée. Curieuse, presque. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de colère. Il avait bien changé.

\- Elle est très gentille, affirma Tenten en hochant vivement la tête.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Je trouve ça génial que vous vous reparliez ! intervint Lee en se penchant pour le voir.

Neji le gratifia d'un regard et opina.

\- Oui. Je suis beaucoup plus en paix maintenant que toute cette tension s'est évaporée. Hinata de même. Et je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir tant d'humiliations. Et de l'avoir fait tant souffrir.  
\- Et de l'avoir quasiment tuée, compléta Lee.

Tenten lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Aïe.  
\- C'est juste, sourit mélancoliquement Neji. Enfin, elle m'a pardonné tout ça !  
\- Comme moi j'ai pardonné Gaara.  
\- Voilà.

Le silence fut des plus délicieux. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable de se parler ainsi. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de le faire auparavant. C'était un peu vrai d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes de bons partenaires et de bonnes personnes, résuma Tenten. Je suis contente de vous connaître.

Neji roula les yeux.

\- T'as pas fini avec ça ?  
\- C'est vrai que tu fais vraiment _fille _quand tu dis ça, rit Lee_.  
_\- Bah, n'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Tenten en virant au rouge.

Elle ramena ses genoux devant sa poitrine et croisa ses bras autour.

\- Eh, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule quand même ?  
\- Pas du tout !

Elle garda un silence buté puis s'exclama tout de go :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce genre de phrases devraient être censurées, d'ailleurs ! Et encore moins pourquoi ça fait _fille_ ! Sexiste !  
\- Je suis pas...  
\- Laisse-tomber, conseilla Neji.  
\- Quoi ? Ca vaut pas la peine de se justifier ? Ce n'est qu'une parole comme une autre, c'est ça ? Ca vaut pas le coup ? l'attaqua soudainement Tenten.

Neji soupira et garda le silence. Le regard de Tenten resta accroché à son visage et elle attendit, brûlante, qu'il lève les yeux vers les siens. Elle attendit, elle attendit. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui, à vrai dire. Plus elle y pensait, plus un certain malaise remplaça sa colère. Concentre-toi. Ne te laisse pas démonter. -...des traits _parfaits_. Ciselés au burin. Sur un bloc de marbre. Finement sculptés-. Bon sang, il est aussi têtu que moi ! réalisa Tenten. Il ne lèvera pas les yeux !  
Elle sentit la main de Lee sur son épaule.

\- Je m'excuse, Tenten. Pas la peine d'assassiner Neji du regard.

Elle resta immobile. Un sourire au coin imperceptible se dessina sur le visage de Neji. Le salaud.

\- Tenten ? insista Lee en lui remuant à présent l'épaule.

Elle se détourna de Neji, pas le moins du monde gêné par cette longue observation, et elle sourit à Lee pour le réconforter.

\- Ca va.

Il fut sincèrement soulagé.

\- On peut changer de sujet ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Eh bien, pour revenir à la conversation de tout à l'heure, j'aimerais bien sortir avec les autres. Il faut absolument que je raconte mon combat à Sakura.  
\- Pour qu'elle s'extase ensuite sur Gaara qui a tué ton adversaire ? le taquina Tenten.

\- Hé !  
\- Je rigole ! rit-elle en le voyant pâlir.  
\- Je l'ai sévèrement amoché avant qu'arrive Gaara, en plus !  
\- Je sais, je sais.  
\- Il faut que ce soit toi qui organise ça, Tenten. Tu les connais mieux que nous.  
\- Hinata, oui. Sakura et Ino, pas vraiment... en fait. En plus, je te le répète, Sakura n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke. T'es complètement hors-jeu à ce stade.  
\- Pff, pas depuis qu'il s'est tiré de Konoha, quand même.  
\- Quoi ? Volontairement ? s'exclama Tenten en se redressant brutalement. Je croyais que c'était un kidnapping ?  
\- Tu parles ! Naruto a essayé de le ramener mais il s'est cassé avec Orichimaru.  
\- Quel con ! S'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Du fait, j'ai de nouveau mes chances avec Sakura, éclaircit Lee en souriant doctement.

Tenten ne trouva plus les mots pour lui dire qu'il se faisait des illusions.

\- Neji, dis-lui, toi, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
\- Désolé, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, moi.

Tenten lui lança un regard qui disait clairement "merci de ta coopération, j'apprécie beaucoup", puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lee.

\- Ecoute, on verra quand on sera avec eux. Essaie de ne pas trop en faire, tu vois. Sois subtil, un peu.

Elle entendit Neji rire faiblement. C'est vrai que... Lee subtil ? Lee qui n'en fait pas trop ? Elle lui demandait l'impossible.

\- Promis ! claironna Lee.

Ni Neji, ni Tenten n'avait quoi que ce soit à rajouter, mais Lee ne se laissa pas démonter par leur silence.

\- Tu n'aurais pas d'autres conseils, par hasard ?  
\- D'autres conseils ? répéta Tenten.  
\- De drague, précisa Lee.

Les joues de Tenten rosirent.

\- J'en sais rien, moi !

Elle crut voir Neji sourire, moqueur, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous appréciez qu'on vous dise par exemple ?  
\- Mais Lee, je ne suis pas à la place de Sakura ! Et tu peux pas faire de généralité pour toutes les filles !  
\- Tu m'aides pas beaucoup, s'attrista Lee.

Tenten se sentit autant coupable que prise au piège. À la fois elle voulait aider son ami, à la fois elle ne voulait pas lui créer d'illusions. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à son futur désespoir amoureux. Et puis parler de ça avec ses coéquipiers ! Avec Neji à côté ! C'était pas _possible._

\- Tu n'as qu'à te montrer attentionné, répondit-elle, évasive.  
\- Attentionné ? Comment ça ?

Tenten soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas Lee ! Montre-lui que tu t'intéresses à elle. Complimente-la. Intéresse-toi à comment elle va, à ce qu'elle fait... Mais ne te montre pas trop lourd. Sois à la fois présent et distant.

Il resta silencieux, méditant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je dois vraiment faire tout ça à la fois ?  
\- En tout cas, pense que déjà ton combat contre Gaara l'a impressionnée. Donc, sur ce point, pas la peine de te venter ou quoi que ce soit.  
\- Vraiment ? Je l'ai impressionnée ?  
\- Je n'étais pas là. Mais je crois que tu as impressionné tout le monde, Lee, sourit-elle gentiment.

Il lui offrit un immense sourire.

\- D'autres conseils de drague ?  
\- Bon, ça devient gênant à ce stade, Lee, souffla-t-elle, en se tassant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison ! Tu connais bien mieux Sakura, et t'es une fille. Non ? T'es pas d'accord Neji ?

Il se pencha vers son coéquipier qui gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

\- Neji ?

Son silence pesa lourdement sur les épaules de Lee, peiné, et de Tenten, au comble de la gêne.

\- On pourra en reparler une prochaine fois, ok ? Fais toujours ce que je t'ai dit... s'avança-t-elle.

Il soupira mais consentit à changer de sujet, ce qui sembla soulager autant Tenten que Neji. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais se demanda réellement, intensément, avidement même, à quoi pouvait bien penser Neji. S'était-il mis un jour à la place de Lee ? S'était-il posé toutes ces questions pour plaire à une fille ? L'avait-il écoutée avec lassitude, ennuyé, ou religieusement, recueillant ses paroles comme des pétales saintes dans ses paumes pour s'en servir plus tard ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour connaître sa position à ce sujet !

Pas un ne sût vers quel sujet embrayer. Ils fixèrent leurs souffles embués s'évaporer dans la nuit de plus en plus noire. Ils commençaient à avoir très froid maintenant. Leurs doigts noueux étaient chaudement mis à l'abri, mais leurs joues et leurs nez rosissaient à vue d'oeil. Tenten toussa et ramena la couette jusqu'au cou.  
Les étoiles apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Les rues, en bas, brillaient. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé avec Neji, les devantures des restaurants invitaient les passants à s'arrêter, bien qu'il se fisse de plus en plus tard. Seuls les grands axes fourmillaient encore de monde. Le reste de Konoha était désert. Des lumières traversaient les fenêtres des maisons, ici et là, et des silhouettes noires s'y découpaient. Leurs mouvements abstraits ne les renseignaient pas beaucoup sur leurs actions. Et puis Tenten entendit quelqu'un balayer la terrasse du salon de thé, sous sont toit. Elle se dégagea prestement de la couette. Le vide laissé par elle fit grelotter Neji et Lee.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? chuchotèrent-ils, réalisant combien c'était agréable d'être tous les trois collés, en vérité.  
\- Rien, je vérifie...  
\- Tu vérifies quoi ?  
\- Rien !

Elle s'allongea sur les tuiles et rampa jusqu'au bord. Neji et Lee se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant strictement rien. Tenten vit le bout du balai apparaître et attendit pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas de Machiwa. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses. Elle avait envie de lui prouver que son humeur avait changé. Elle voulait faire disparaître la dernière image qu'il avait eu d'elle.  
Mais c'était sa soeur. Emmitouflée sous une grosse écharpe, lui cachant les oreilles, elle n'entendit pas une Tenten déçue battre en retraite.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je vérifiais si c'était Machiwa.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Ca vous dit de rentrer à l'intérieur ? Je vais faire du thé, ça va nous réchauffer.

Ils acquiescèrent aussitôt, subjugués par cette nouvelle perspective. Neji porta la couette tandis que Lee sautait à l'intérieur et que Tenten refermait la fenêtre derrière eux. Ils étaient tremblants de froid. Ca les fit rire de les voir si vulnérables et de n'avoir pas eu l'idée de rentrer plus tôt. L'idée ou l'envie ? C'est vrai qu'ils se trouvaient bien, là-haut, emmitouflés sous les étoiles.  
Tenten craqua une allumette et couvrit le gaz par une casserole remplie d'eau. En attendant que l'eau porte à ébullition, elle étala la grosse couette par terre et disposa consciencieusement des coussins pour ses invités.

\- Elle aura tout fait cette couette, ce soir, sourit Lee. T'es sûre de la vouloir encore pour dormir ?  
\- Pas de souci. Généralement j'ai trop chaud quand je dors alors je l'enlève.

Et tout à coup elle fut embarrassée que ses coéquipiers savent ce genre de choses. Lee hocha la tête, naturellement. Mais Neji la regarda fixement. Il devait se dire : mais comment en est-on arrivé à parler de ça si facilement ? Mais pourquoi dois-je maintenant imaginer Tenten dormir ? ...Est-ce une image déplaisante ou pas ?  
L'eau sur le gaz la ramena à l'ordre et elle passa à côté de Neji pour accéder à la cuisine. Elle sortit trois tasses décorées d'entrelacs bleus prusses et déversa l'eau dans une théière en fonte. Elle découpa ensuite des feuilles de menthe, qu'elle entretenait dans un pot, et les déposa à la surface de l'eau. Elle revint avec le plateau, et l'impression désagréable d'être dans la peau de sa mère, se préoccupant avec attention de ses hôtes à sa table, prête à évoquer n'importe quelle banalité pour combler le vide et mettre à l'aise.

Ils s'assirent et elle servit le thé tout en se demandant si Neji et Lee trouvaient la situation inconfortable.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Tenten, lui fit gentiment Lee.

Elle se figea et le regarda avec horreur, se demandant si elle l'avait purement et simplement snobé, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est qui Machiwa ?  
\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un ami. Il habite juste en-dessous dans le salon de thé.  
\- Il est ninja ?

Elle rit.

\- Non pas du tout ! Ses armes c'est sa plume.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Neji.  
\- Il veut devenir écrivain. Mais en attendant il sert du thé aux clients affublé d'un magnifique tablier !  
\- Ecrivain ?

Tous les deux semblaient à des années lumières de cette occupation, encore plus de cette vocation.

\- Oui. Mais le monde des combats et des genins l'intéresse beaucoup. Il veut écrire sur des ninjas en particulier, et lier ça à des missions, et à pleins de trucs encore, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
\- Qui comme ninjas ? S'intéressèrent-ils.  
\- Heu... bredouilla Tenten. Des ninjas pas forcément connus. Des ninjas qui ont... des faiblesses, qui ne sont pas tout à fait héroïques, répondit rapidement Tenten comme si elle eût désiré qu'on en reste là.

Mais ce n'était jamais le cas avec Lee.

\- Tous les ninjas ont leurs faiblesses, même les plus forts ! Même Gai-sensei !... non pas Gai-sensei. Alors il t'a dit qui en particulier ?  
\- Des gens de notre âge, par exemple, qui venons de commencer. Ou... il a aussi dit... qu'il aimerait bien écrire sur moi, marmonna-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Neji et Lee la regardèrent avec tant d'intensité qu'elle se tortilla, profondément mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je lui ai assuré que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que ce n'était pas intéressant comme sujet. Qu'il valait mieux trouver quelqu'un d'autre, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais sujet... s'avança gentiment Lee.  
\- Il doit sûrement très bien te connaître pour écrire sur toi, déclara tout-à-coup Neji.

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais on se voit souvent. Je lui raconte pas mal de choses, oui.  
\- Y compris nos missions ?

La voix de Neji claqua. Et voilà. Prise au fait. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit tout ça ?

\- C'est interdit Tenten ! s'écria Lee en se relevant légèrement.  
\- Je sais, je sais ! lança-t-elle prestement. Je ne le fais pas quand c'est sacrément important ! Il y a certaines fois tout de même où je ne risque pas grand chose à en parler... Et c'est mon ami, j'ai confiance en lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dira quand il publiera une de nos missions... Tu sais que c'est dangereux, il faut des accords tout particuliers pour ça...  
\- Eh, mais ça va ! Il est encore loin de publier quoique ce soit ! Il ne sait même pas encore sur quoi écrire !

La voix de Tenten se fit forte et ferme, incitant ses coéquipiers à ne plus ajouter quoique ce soit. Ils burent en silence leurs thés.  
Mince alors. Ils étaient censés passer une bonne soirée ! C'était un peu raté.

\- Merci de nous avoir invité, fit poliment Neji. Je vais y aller maintenant.  
\- Oui, moi aussi, lança Lee d'une voix de nouveau plus assurée.

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais se releva pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

\- Rentrez-bien, dit-elle.  
\- On sait se défendre, Tenten ! s'offusqua Lee en riant.

Il était si joyeux malgré le blanc de tout à l'heure ! Elle eut soudain envie de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. De ne plus jamais le lâcher.

\- Je sais. Eh bien, à plus tard, alors.  
\- Bonne nuit, dirent-ils.  
\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle en refermant la porte. 

* * *

x chap.11


	12. Soirée à Konoha

**En retard ? Non... du tout.. :P J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. D'autant plus que ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude.  
C'est un peu le calme avant la tempête.**

* * *

**12.**

L'esprit de Tenten était tout embrumé. Elle plissa les yeux, la vision floue. Ses petites mains s'agrippèrent à l'encadrement de sa fenêtre et elle se pencha en avant pour regarder le flanc gauche et droit de sa maison. D'où venaient ces bruits d'armes ? Elle n'y voyait rien avec ce mur de bambou. Et il était si tôt. Le jour était gris, à peine levé. Une légère brume la fit frissonner. Ce n'étaient pas ses cousins qui s'entraînaient. Ni qui voulaient lui faire une farce -ils avaient passé l'âge de toute façon. Ils devaient plutôt dormir.

_\- Papa ?_

Elle fit glisser à nouveau les panneaux en bois de sa fenêtre puis sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

_\- Papa ? _chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Tenten trompa la vigilance des cuisinières, si tôt affairées au petit-déjeuner. Elle s'amusa à ne faire aucun bruit, comme elle s'imaginait les ninjas capables de le faire. Par-ici, elle n'entendait plus les lames se rencontrer. Elle était dorénavant sûre d'avoir rêvé.  
Le couloir en fine lattes de paille et aux tentures de soie était tout sombre. Elle passa sa petite tête par l'ouverture du salon mais son père n'était pas là, occupé à lire le journal comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle fit une moue et retourna se coucher.

Et puis un détail la dérangea. Elle s'accroupit et, furtivement, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. _Pourquoi les chaussures de Papa ne sont pas là ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dehors à cette heure ?

_Est-ce qu'il s'entraîne aux armes en cachette ?_

Elle sourit et une lueur dansa dans ses yeux. Papa aux armes ! Je dois absolument voir ça ! Elle enfila ses chaussures et sortit immédiatement -avant de rentrer à nouveau, frigorifiée par le froid, et d'enfiler une veste en peau de mouton accrochée au porte-manteau. Elle replia les manches qui la gênaient, et sortit à nouveau. Un nuage blanc traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle expira. Ses yeux devinrent larmoyants et elle toucha son nez glacé.  
Elle fit quelques exercices pour s'échauffer puis courut deux fois autour de la maison. Bientôt, elle eût trop chaud et retira sa veste. Elle sentait ses muscles vibrer. Elle avait envie de courir davantage. De lancer des armes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle voulait d'abord voir son père à l'oeuvre.  
Elle partit à sa recherche.

_\- PAPA ?_ cria-t-elle, éperdue, après vingt minutes de recherche sans résultat.

Étonnée du parfait silence qui retentit autour d'elle, après avoir fait tous les coins possibles et imaginables, elle longea la falaise de la montagne.

_\- Ca vient d'en haut ! _

Elle entendit nettement, cette fois, les armes retentir. Pas étonnant que je les aie entendues résonner de ma fenêtre. Ma chambre donne directement sur ce pan de montagne.  
Tenten s'éloigna de la falaise, beaucoup trop haute, et s'effaça dans l'ombre de la forêt pour y voir mieux.

_\- Il y a plusieurs silhouettes là-haut... Je ne comprends pas. On dirait papa et Jimrû. Jimrû l'entraîne aux armes ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à briller. Et puis elle vit du sang couler le long du flanc de la montagne. Elle s'éloigna davantage pour avoir une meilleure vue.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _chuchota-t-elle.

Son coeur tambourinait trop fort dans sa cage thoracique. Son sang battait ses tempes et bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle n'analysait plus rien.  
Un corps s'affaissa. Une main dépassa du bord de la falaise. Elle vit nettement, de loin, le kimono blanc de son père, traîné dans la poussière. Tâché de blanc. Les longs cheveux de Jimrû valsaient derrière son dos, comme le drapeau conquérant d'un vaisseau ennemi.

Tenten s'accroupit et ses mordit les doigts.

_\- Je dois prévenir maman._

Elle courut. Elle se voyait là-haut, sur le terrain plat de la montagne. Près de son père et de Jimrû en train de se battre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Elle était là, au bord de la falaise. Les armes se croisaient. Les vêtements comme les chairs étaient déchirés. Les kunais obliques, puissants, lancés pour tuer.

Ce puissant sentiment de haine, de mort, l'envahie soudainement. Tenten se réveilla et ouvrit des yeux effrayés. Elle respira bruyamment. Son coeur faisait un tintamarre. Elle perdit l'équilibre en tentant de se relever. L'adolescente porta sa main à son front et tenta de se calmer.

\- Voilà que ça recommence...

Tenten posa ses pieds sur la couette blanche qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever la veille, après le départ de Lee et de Neji. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de son petit appartement et sentit le vent se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle emplit ses poumons d'air frais. Une fine pluie striait le ciel de Konoha, ce matin. Les nuages étaient gris, bas, oppressants.  
La jeune kunoichi tendit ses bras et frissonna en sentant la pluie heurter sa peau et ruisseler tout du long. Elle porta ses mains trempées à sa figure dans une tentative éperdue d'oublier ses rêves. De se purifier les pensées, les souvenirs. Rien n'y faisait.

Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte afin d'aérer la pièce, et marcha à même son lit jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée, prête à sortir s'entraîner. Elle attacha ses ceintures et ses parchemins d'invocation, resserra ses macarons et attrapa une pomme. Enfin, elle ferma à clé sa porte et dévala l'escalier en fer et la pente d'herbe, rendue glissante à cause de la pluie. Elle mâcha sa pomme pensivement, sans se presser.  
En tournant au coin de la rue, elle s'arrêta et releva la tête. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon de thé. Pas même le personnel. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Machiwa. Elle dépassa du regard le toit du salon de thé.

\- Ma fenêtre !

Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait laissée ouverte. S'il continuait de pleuvoir comme ça, son appartement serait inondé. Elle grimaça, songea à revenir en arrière mais continua sa route.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tant pis.

Elle se dirigea vers les lieux d'entrainement de Konoha. Très peu d'habitants se croisaient, si ce n'était en courant pour éviter le contact avec la pluie. Les talons claquaient contre les sols. Les portes des maisons coulissaient en vitesse pour échapper au-dehors menaçant. Les foyers représentaient des lieux plus sûrs, plus agréables à bien des égards. Un jeune homme la dépassa en vélo et elle entendit ses freins crisser sur le sol glissant. En portant son regard par-dessus son épaule, elle le vit dessiner un dangereux arc de cercle et éviter de justesse des caisses en bois. Il réussit non sans mal à se redresser et à disparaître par l'étroit virage emprunté. L'écho de son dynamo qui frottait contre le rayon de sa roue accompagna Tenten pendant quelques secondes puis disparut. Ses semelles laissèrent des empruntes d'eau derrière son sillon, tandis qu'elle se dépêchait. Elle frissonna et commença directement à s'échauffer les muscles des bras tout en marchant, puis fit de même avec les jambes. Elle trottina ainsi, tantôt cuisses montantes, tantôt talons collés aux fesses, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit visé._  
_ Au-loin, elle reconnut la silhouette de son amie s'acharner contre un poteau en bois. Elle courut jusqu'à elle.

\- Hinata !

La jeune kunoichi aux yeux blancs cessa ses coups francs et réguliers et releva une tête ruisselante de gouttes de sueurs, mélangées aux gouttes de pluie.

\- Bon matin, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.  
\- Tu es là depuis quelle heure ?  
\- Le lever du soleil.  
\- Tu es trempée, ma pauvre. Tu vas attraper froid.

Hinata haussa les épaules et s'essuya le visage, le cou et la nuque avec une serviette.

\- Tu veux aller t'abriter sous les arbres ? osa-t-elle demander.  
\- Avec plaisir, frissonna Tenten. Je ne pensais pas qu'une pluie si fine se dévoilerait si mesquine. Elle s'infiltre sous tout tes vêtements.  
\- Tu ne vas pas rester très longtemps t'entraîner, alors ?  
\- Si, il le faut ! assura d'une voix forte Tenten en brandissant son poing serré.  
\- On peut s'entraîner ensemble, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix timide.  
\- Bien sûr !

Elles mirent un peu de temps à accorder leurs mouvements, leurs attaques et leurs défenses, mais bientôt, Tenten retrouva tout à fait les séances d'entrainement auxquelles elle était habituée avec Neji. Par contre Hinata était trop gentille en s'entraînant. Elle parait les coups de Tenten mais c'était tout, elle ne l'envoyait pas valser en retour. Pas comme Neji l'aurait fait.

\- On peut s'entraîner au corps à corps ? cria Tenten du haut de sa branche.  
\- Heu...tu es sûre...  
\- Oui !  
\- Bien, concéda-t-elle en replaçant ses pieds et ses mains. Byakugân !

Tenten sauta de l'arbre et courut vers Hinata. Elle tourna autour d'elle et tenta de percer la célèbre défense des Hyûga. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres sous l'effort et l'excitation.

Ainsi, la matinée passa. À bout de souffle, elles se serrèrent la main, rendues euphoriques, et s'assirent entre les grosses racines d'un chêne.

\- Tu es très énergique, déclara Hinata en reprenant son souffle.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Il le faut, sinon je me ferais mettre au carreau.  
\- Où puises-tu ce dynamisme ? voulut savoir Hinata, non sans timidité.  
\- Ca... c'est de nature je crois bien. Et puis, depuis toute petite je veux devenir une très forte ninja. Je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien.  
\- Si, tu es très étonnante.  
\- Et toi alors ! Tu as une des techniques les plus émérites de Konoha ! sourit Tenten en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- Il faut encore que je la travaille.  
\- Neji t'aide, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, j'apprends beaucoup de lui. Et le courant passe mieux avec Père. Il me voit comme une véritable ninja, maintenant.  
\- Ca doit être... rassurant ?  
\- Non, pas rassurant. Plutôt très soulageant.

Tenten hocha la tête.

\- Eh, sinon, ça te dirait de faire une sortie avec les autres de Konoha ?  
\- Une sortie ?  
\- Oui, histoire de se retrouver. De s'amuser.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Mais oui, certifia Tenten.  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Oh, allez, ça pourrait nous changer les idées après que l'unité de Shikamaru soit revenue de mission.  
\- Oui, oui, sans doute. C'est toi qui as eu cette idée ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Non, c'est Lee, il veut à tout prix briller devant Sakura.  
\- Lee ? Avec Sakura ? Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke ?  
\- Eh oui. Peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte que Lee vaut largement mieux que Sasuke.  
\- Même si physiquement... s'avança Hinata.

Tenten éclata de rire.

\- C'est idiot qu'une fille aussi intelligente s'arrête à ça.  
\- Je crois que cette histoire va bien au-delà. Depuis toutes petites, Ino et elle se crêpent le chignon pour Sasuke.  
\- Oui, répondit Tenten en hochant les épaules. Une histoire qui nous dépasse complètement. Eh ! s'écria-t-elle, en se redressant brusquement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Ino qu'il faut que je voie pour organiser une sortie.  
\- Ah oui, bien vu, sourit Hinata.  
\- Génial ! Sur ce, je te quitte ici. Rentre au chaud ! À bientôt !  
\- À bientôt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tenten ouvrit à nouveau la porte de son appartement. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers la grosse flaque d'eau par terre. Elle toucha sa couette ; même elle était trempée. Elle ferma la fenêtre et coupa les légumes en julienne avant de les laisser cuir. En attendant, Tenten épongea le sol. Bientôt, toute la moitié d'un seau fut remplie.

\- Bon.

Elle s'essuya le front et se redressa, jugeant le sol à nouveau en bon état. Et ses légumes étaient cuits. Elle rajouta de la sauce de soja et poussa ses parchemins et ses armes qui recouvraient la table ronde de la cuisine, et enfin s'attabla.  
Elle s'interrogea sur la vie que menait les autres ninjas. Etaient-ils affairés à faire à manger ? À nettoyer à quatre pattes un sol recouvert d'eau de pluie ? Leur arrivaient-ils d'être tristes, non pas à propos de leur qualité de ninja, mais de leur vie de tous les jours ? Tenten n'avait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement désespérée. Mais parfois, derrière ce masque d'indépendance, un certain vide grandissait et rongeait l'assurance qu'elle avait bâtie de ses propres mains années après années. Sa mère était bien loin pour la conseiller, pour lui dire quelle était la bonne voie -quand bien même elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour ça. Mais pire que tout, son père lui manquait atrocement. Tous ses rêves sur ce jour où il avait disparu la hantaient. Elle ressentait toujours ce manque qu'on lui avait arraché, ce bout d'elle, ce membre, cet organe relié à son père, à jamais disparu.

Elle avala sa dernière bouchée puis se leva pour faire la vaisselle. Cet après-midi, elle irait chez le fleuriste où travaillait Ino. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment où il se situait. Peut-être lui faudrait-il les faire tous avant de trouver le bon. Qu'importe, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui.

Plus tard, elle sortit de chez elle et constata avec soulagement que la pluie avait cessé. Le soleil effectuait même une timide apparition derrière les gros nuages. C'était très agréable. Elle vit de la rue d'en bas la terrasse du salon de thé complet et la haute silhouette de Machiwa. Ses cheveux bruns n'avaient pas été coupés depuis longtemps ; ils étaient si ébouriffés qu'ils lui faisaient penser à ceux de Naruto. Affublé de son tablier, il était occupé à noter la commande d'une table et ne la vit même pas lui faire des signes.  
Elle se dit que ce serait bien d'aller le voir ce soir après son travail. Oui, ce serait sympa de sa part. Et puis Tenten descendit les rues vers le coeur palpitant de Konoha.

La sonnette tinta sur son passage et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Des grands pots de fleurs bordaient l'entrée et l'odeur des plantes et de la terre lui monta au nez. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable qu'être en pleine forêt, mais Tenten devait avouer qu'il y avait en ce lieu quelque chose de très agréable. Comme si elle y eût mis un port d'attache un jour, une nuit, une fois ; inconsciemment, et qu'elle le visitait réellement aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour ! claironna une voix adolescente.  
\- Salut, fit Tenten en se penchant pour être vue parmi les plantes.

La surprise laissa place à de la consternation ; qu'est-ce que foutait là la coéquipière de Rock Lee et de Hyûga Neji ?

\- Heu, Tenten ? sourit gentiment Ino en enlevant ses gants.  
\- Je cherchais des plants de thym ou de menthe. Tu en as ?

La jeune fille blonde sourit et lui assura que oui, ils en avaient. Elle lui montra le chemin.

\- Super. Je vais prendre ce plant à la menthe. Et ceux-là servent aussi pour cuisiner ?  
\- Oui, répondit Ino en lui montrant d'un geste gracieux la succession d'étiquettes sur les pots. Tous les plats ont leur plantes.  
\- J'aime beaucoup les plats à base de curry, le poulet, le riz... informa Tenten d'une voix douce.  
\- Alors je te conseille la citronnelle.

Tenten hocha la tête tout en prenant dans ses mains le deuxième pot. Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

\- Comment vont Shikamaru et Choji ? s'enquit finalement Tenten.  
\- Oh, ils vont bien. Choji s'est remis à manger autant que d'habitude, nota Ino agacée.

Tenten fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, ne trouvant rien à dire là-dessus.

\- Ce serait bien de se retrouver quelque part. Après leurs opérations, ça pourrait être sympa de se changer les idées.  
\- Ca fera cinquante ryôs.

Tenten ne put cacher son malaise soudain. Elle se fit hésitante et fouilla ses poches pour lui tendre ses pièces. Elle n'osait plus rien dire. Ne s'était-elle pas avancée en imaginant Ino et ses amis accepter une telle sortie ? Tenten eût bien peur que Lee ne verrait pas Sakura d'ici tôt.  
Elle prétexta une mauvaise prise autour de ses pots jusqu'à ce qu'Ino réponde, mais l'adolescente ne lui offrait qu'un retentissant silence. Ok. Bon... C'est pas grave, se dit Tenten. J'aurais essayé. Elle ne trouva plus aucun prétexte pour partir, maintenant, et salua la fleuriste.

\- Attends, Tenten.

La jeune kunoichi se tourna lentement.

\- Ils sont sans doute près du terrain de foot, demande-leur directement.

Tenten comprit immédiatement où elle avait gaffé.

\- C'était dans l'idée de se retrouver tous ensemble, avec Sakura, Hinata et toi. Désolée, je me suis mal fait comprendre.

Ino resta silencieuse.

\- Tu pourrais en parler autour de toi ? On pourrait se retrouver demain soir dans un restaurant.

Plus Tenten parlait, moins elle avait envie que la soirée se fasse. À tous les coups personne ne saurait de quoi parler, certains feraient des gaffes, d'autres s'ennuieraient...

\- Ok. Le restaurant Chorumbi, ça ira ? On a pris l'habitude d'aller là-bas.  
\- Très bien ! Donc demain à... vingt-heures ?  
\- Oui, sourit enfin Ino.

Tenten la salua d'un mouvement de tête et la sonnette tinta à nouveau sur son passage.

\- Fiou ! soupira-t-elle une fois sortie.

Elle avait le coeur battant. Tenten prit la direction de son appartement, impatiente de déposer ses plants parmi les autres déjà présents.

* * *

\- Salut !

Tenten découvrit le visage de la soeur de Machiwa, enjouée, comme plaisantant à une blague tout juste lancée. Elle reprit petit-à-petit son sérieux.

Salut. Machiwa est là ?  
\- Non, il est parti.  
\- Ah ?

Tenten n'avait pas envisagé cette réponse. La soeur de Machiwa sembla éprouver un malin plaisir qui rendit la jeune kunoichi en colère.

\- Il revient bientôt ?  
\- Oh, quand il part comme ça... il en a souvent pour toute la nuit, lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle s'adossa au montant de la porte tout en fixant dans les yeux Tenten.

\- Il a une copine, quoi.

Pour le coup, Tenten tomba de haut.

\- Hein ?  
\- Ca a l'air de t'étonner.  
\- Evidemment, il ne m'a rien dit. Il a une petite amie ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais c'est qui ?  
\- Une fille qui vient souvent au salon.  
\- Quoi... ici ? le voir ?  
\- Oui, s'agaça-t-elle.

Tenten hocha la tête, digérant l'information.

\- Ok. Désolée du dérangement... dit Tenten.  
\- Salut, bonne soirée.  
\- ...Toi aussi.

Tenten revint jusqu'à la terrasse et sauta sur le toit de son appartement. Elle passa la fenêtre et la referma derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Machiwa qui sort avec une fille ?

Elle se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Sans attendre, elle s'allongea et croisa ses bras sous sa tête. Non... sa soeur ne lui avait-elle pas menti, quand même ? Non, si elle le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Bon, et puis après tout. Machiwa avait trois ans de plus.  
Bientôt, elle s'endormit avec l'impression que son ami s'éloignait d'elle sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

\- Lee ! Ici !  
\- Salut Tenten ! Ca va ?  
\- Ca va.

Lee lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en la voyant stressée. _Ca va, hein, _répéta-t-il avec un sourire au coin ironique. La rue était en pleine effervescence. Tenten s'était adossée à l'entrée du restaurant et regardait alternativement à droite et à gauche en s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un d'eux arrive. Heureusement ce fut Lee le premier.

\- Personne n'est arrivé encore ?  
\- Hé, salut ! coupa alors une voix à leur gauche.

Tenten sentit que le peu de répit que lui avait accordé la venue de Lee venait de s'évaporer à nouveau. Ino, accompagnée de Shikamaru et Choji, faisaient leur apparition.

\- Salut, répondirent Lee et Tenten.  
\- Vous connaissiez le restaurant ? demanda Choji, légèrement étonné de les voir déjà présents.  
\- Non, du tout. Disons qu'on a... l'habitude d'être toujours en avance pour tout, sourit Tenten en se grattant la nuque avec gêne.  
\- Une sorte de philosophie de vie d'équipe ? marmonna Shikamaru.  
\- Juste une habitude, certifia Tenten.

Ils se sourirent puis un temps mort s'inséra entre eux.

\- Qui d'autre vient, sinon ? demanda gentiment Choji.

Ino roula des yeux, leva une main énergique et se tint la hanche de l'autre.

\- Je te l'ai dit cent fois ! Nous trois, Tenten et Lee, Kiba, Shino et Hinata normalement.  
\- Il viendra pas Neji ? demanda Shikamaru.

Tenten rit, amusée par la question, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car, aussitôt, Lee s'avança vers Ino :

\- Attends, attends... Et Sakura, alors ? Tu l'as oubliée ?

Elle parut stupéfaite et plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

\- Elle a un empêchement.  
\- Un empêchement ? répéta Lee, manifestement très déçu.

Pile à ce moment, ils entendirent un chien aboyer et se tournèrent immédiatement.

\- Yoh ! lança énergiquement Kiba.

Shino resta un peu en retrait, de nature plus renfermée, tandis que Kiba serrait la main de tout le monde. Et puis Tenten vit Hinata derrière le large manteau de Shino. Elle lui fit un signe énergique de la main. Soudain, son geste se figea dans l'air quand elle réalisa qui d'autre se tenait derrière eux.

\- Je rêve... chuchota-t-elle.

Elle contourna le groupe occupé à se saluer et s'approcha des deux seuls adolescents aux yeux blancs qu'elle connaissait.

\- Neji ?

Il lui sourit poliment.

\- Bonsoir.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !  
\- Tu as l'air surprise, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Tenten capta le regard bref, mais lourd de sens de Lee, derrière Neji.

\- ...Non... pas du tout, sourit-elle.  
\- Ca rassurait Hinata que je vienne, informa-t-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- T'as bien fait alors. Hinata ! J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé froid depuis la dernière fois ! s'enjoua Tenten en se penchant pour saluer son amie.  
\- Non.. non, ça va, merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
\- Hé, vous venez ? lança Ino en faisant des grands signes de la main.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà rentrés dans le restaurant.

\- On a une place réservée ? Sérieux ? s'exclama Kiba en se frottant les mains.

Ils suivirent la serveuse rousse aux courbes généreuses et à l'air sévère. Leur table était immense, isolée par deux montants en bois recouverts au sommet par des toiles de soies, à l'effigie de magnifiques paons bleus sur fond beige. La table était tout en longueur et encastrée entre l'allée où trottinait la serveuse de tables en tables, et une suite de fenêtres symétriques aux chaises en bois.  
Ils firent un certain boucan en s'asseyant ; ceux qui étaient le long des fenêtres, comme Tenten, avaient très peu d'espace pour laisser passer l'un et l'autre, et ça devint vite infernal. Ils finirent peu à peu par être tous bien assis, soupirants d'aise.  
Ainsi était composée la tablée : sur les largeurs étaient assis Choji et Shikamaru d'un côté et Neji seul, de l'autre. Sur la longueur jouxtant les fenêtres, Shino était le plus proche de Choji, Tenten au milieu, Lee à sa gauche. Enfin, face à eux se profilait l'étrange trio : Kiba, Ino et Hinata.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'assez fantasque, d'assez incongru à se retrouver là, tous ensembles ; mais pas déplaisant, pour tout dire.

La serveuse rousse revint, jouant des hanches jusqu'à leur table. Elle se tint à l'angle de la table, entre Shikamaru et Kiba, et tendit à chacun les menus. Pour atteindre Tenten, Lee et Neji, de l'autre côté de la table, elle dut se tendre par-dessus la table, et tout le monde eut pleinement le temps de voir Kiba loucher dans son décolleté plongeant.  
Shino, assis en face de lui, lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table, ce qui fit directement changer d'attitude son coéquipier. Tenten retint un éclat de rire en cachant sa main dans sa bouche, tandis qu'Ino se retenait le front, désespérée.  
La serveuse se redressa. Elle allait dire quelque chose, sans doute s'ils voulaient un apéritif, mais sembla enfin remarquer leur âge. Elle repartit sans rien ajouter.

Kiba eut la bonne idée de paraître gêné, désireux de passer à autre chose, mais ni les regards mécontents de Shino et d'Ino, ni les rigolades de Tenten et de Lee qui l'observaient par-dessus leurs menus, ni les expressions ennuyées de Shikamaru et de Neji n'aidèrent à oublier la scène.  
Finalement, ce furent Choji et Hinata qui les ramenèrent au principal : choisir leurs plats.

\- Ils ont changé leurs formules du soir, s'indigna le premier en s'apercevant qu'il y avait moins de choix de viandes.  
\- Dis, Tenten... chuchota la deuxième, tu prends quoi toi ?

La question d'Hinata fit se détourner Tenten de Kiba.

\- Hm voyons, réfléchit-elle en disparaissant derrière la carte. Je vais prendre des bou...  
\- lettes de porc. Voyons voir, au curry ou aux quatre saisons ? mince, le choix est trop dur, la mima Lee, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Tenten releva la tête de la carte et le regarda méchamment.

\- Dis donc... s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par les rires d'Ino et d'Hinata. Même Neji avait souri.

\- Hé !  
\- Tu prends toujours ça, la renseigna Lee.  
\- Ca vous autorise donc à vous ficher de moi ?

Mais un léger sourire la trahit.

\- Vous aussi vous mangez souvent ensemble ? demanda Ino en faisant un signe bref de la tête en direction de Shikamaru et Choji.  
\- Oui, répondit gentiment Lee.  
\- Nous c'est un de nos rituels. C'est vrai que c'est agréable pour se connaitre en dehors des missions.

Hinata rougit légèrement.

\- Nous ça nous arrive pas souvent. Je saurais même pas dire ce que vont choisir Shino et Kiba.  
\- Observe-les bien alors, chuchota Tenten en se penchant par-dessus la table, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Elle se redressa avec flegme, et rajouta, la voix digne, ironique :

\- Après, tu auras la _grande chance_ d'amuser la galerie en devinant d'avance ce qu'ils prendront.

Le regard sous-entendu qu'elle lança à Lee parlait pour elle.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard tandis que les conversations avaient reprises.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faudra.

Elle avait la particularité de poser ses questions sans monter le ton à la fin de ses phrases, ce qui était légèrement déstabilisant. Personne ne savait par qui commencer. Elle fixa donc Shikamaru des yeux. Ce-dernier sortit de sa rêverie grâce à Choji.

\- Quoi... ? oui. Alors... la formule du soir.  
\- Quelle cuisson pour la viande.  
\- À point, répondit-il, tout à fait neutre.

Elle fixa ensuite Choji qui lista sans fin tous les plats qu'il comptait prendre.

\- Ce sera tout.  
\- Pour le plat de résistance, oui, merci, répondit-il poliment en lui souriant.

Elle mima une expression ennuyée et termina de griffonner sur son carnet. Puis vint Shino.

\- Je prendrai votre pavé de saumon accompagné d'une julienne de légumes et de sa sauce hollandaise.  
\- Très bien.

Tenten joua des sourcils en direction d'Hinata.

\- Moi je vais prendre les boulettes de porc au curry, s'il-vous plaît.  
\- Un steak façon tartare pour moi, déclara Lee.  
\- Légumes ou pommes frites.  
\- Pommes frites, ça ira très bien, répondit-il en claquant énergiquement son menu.

Elle tourna la feuille de son carnet.

\- Salade de nouilles vermicelles, annonça d'une voix distincte Neji en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un temps mort régna autour de la table. Tous les regards passèrent de Neji à la serveuse qui rougit en griffonnant dans son carnet. Eh bien, il fait de l'effet... pensa Tenten, légèrement estomaquée. Elle vit en Ino que celle-ci pensait exactement la même chose. Pire, toutes les deux réalisèrent que la salade de nouilles vermicelles, annoncée de cette façon, avait quelque chose d'érotique pour la serveuse.

\- Je...je vais prendre... heu, votre salade de pâtes au jambon de parme et aux coeurs d'artichaut, s'il-vous-plaît, bafouilla Hinata, le rouge aux joues.

Ino ferma le menu et sa tête blonde se dirigea vers la serveuse.

\- Alors, il me faudrait votre salade allégée à neuf ryô mais je ne veux rien de calorique. Ne songez même pas à ajouter des lardons ou de l'huile d'olive ou quoi que ce...!  
\- Très bien, l'interrompit la serveuse en passant directement à Kiba.  
\- Du rumsteck pour moi. J'ai les dents, informa-t-il en souriant grandement.

La serveuse mima une expression étonnée...

\- En accompagnement.  
\- Ce que vous voudrez, accorda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

...avant de paraître tout bonnement agacée.

\- Bon, en boisson.

Ils s'accordèrent tous pour deux pichets d'eau et la serveuse claqua les talons en repartant.

Eh bien, pensa Tenten. Passer commande au restaurant ne lui avait jamais demandé autant de temps.

\- On disait quoi avant qu'elle arrive ? reprit Ino. Ah oui, Naruto est déjà reparti.  
\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Lee. Mais quand ? Pourquoi ? Pour Sasuke ?

Ino grimaça et lui lança un regard prudent.

\- Non, on ne sait pas bien. Sakura a entendu dire par Tsunade-sama que ce serait avec un certain Jiraya.

Lee oublia aussi vite Naruto et se pressa de demander :

\- Comment Sakura a fait pour entendre ça de la part de l'Hokage ?  
\- Non mais... Naruto est parti seul avec ce type venu d'on ne sait où ? le coupa Shikamaru.  
\- Venu d'on ne sait où ? répéta Neji. Il n'est nul autre que l'un des trois légendaires Sannins avec Tsunade et Orochimaru, mais sinon...

Tenten hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son coéquipier.

\- Mais Sakura alors... insista Lee.  
\- T'es gonflant avec elle ! s'énerva Ino. Elle prend des cours de médecine avec l'Hokage, voilà comment. Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas là ce soir.

Lee se vautra légèrement dans son siège. Tenten posa une main sur son épaule tout en reprenant le fil de la conversation sur Naruto.

\- Il est parti pour combien de temps ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- On ne sait pas, répondit soudain Choji.  
\- Quoi, tu savais toi ? s'exclama Shikamaru.  
\- Je viens de te dire...  
\- Tu savais qu'il était parti ? corrigea son ami.  
\- Et bien, oui. Mon clan en a parlé l'autre jour.  
\- De même, répondit tout à coup Shino.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Tenten fit le tour de l'assemblée. Voilà donc comment se passait les informations. Les clans les plus illustres de Konoha recevaient les nouvelles de l'Etat en premier lieu, et les autres, petits clans ou orphelins, n'avaient plus qu'à compter sur les enfants de ces grands clans pour dispatcher l'information.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'injuste et de légèrement dévalorisant. Sans doute Hinata et Neji savaient également que Naruto était parti. Elle observa attentivement Hinata, la tête penchée, qui se tordait les doigts. Tenten éprouva en silence son profond abattement quant à la disparition de Naruto. Qui sait quand il reviendrait ?

La serveuse revint pour servir les assiettes et les couverts, les pichets d'eau et le pain.

\- Sakura et Naruto s'entraînent si fort pour retrouver Sasuke ? demanda Tenten.

Ino la regarda légèrement triste.

\- Pas seulement, mais en grande partie, oui.  
\- Ils lui sont très attachés... murmura Hinata.  
\- À quoi bon ! s'exclama Kiba. On a beau faire équipe, s'entraîner, courir tous les dangers pour ce type, il fonce tête baissée vers Orochimaru.

Les salades arrivèrent en premier.

\- Bon appétit. Le reste arrive, renseigna la serveuse.  
\- Merci.  
\- On était peut-être pas prêts quand on est partis, marmonna Shikamaru.  
\- Ou pas assez nombreux, ajouta Shino qui aurait voulu faire partie de la mission.  
\- Possible.

Le poisson de Shino atterrit sous ses yeux accompagné de trois plats pour Choji et de la viande tartare de Lee.

\- Au moins vous êtes tous saufs ! s'enjoua Ino. On devrait trinquer.  
\- Avec de l'eau ? la vanna Kiba.  
\- Oui bon... c'est mieux que rien.

Ils servirent aux uns et aux autres de l'eau dans leurs verres puis les levèrent au-dessus de la table.

\- À nous ? s'enquit Choji, pas très sûr.

Ca plut à tout le monde.

\- À nous ! lancèrent-ils à la cantonade.

La serveuse revint et Shikamaru, Kiba et Tenten accueillirent avec joie leurs plats.

\- Bon appétit.  
\- Merci !

Tout le monde se jeta pratiquement sur leurs couverts. Alors ? Alors ? lançait-on par-dessus la table tout en mâchonnant.

\- C'est bon, assura Tenten.  
\- Miam.  
\- Ce restau est vraiment parfait, se réjouit Choji.  
\- Je dirais même que j'ai les crocs maintenant ! s'exclama Kiba avec amusement.

Ils rirent à sa remarque.

\- Et au fait, Akamaru ? demanda soudainement Neji.  
\- Oh... ma soeur le garde encore en soins, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Mais il va bien quand même ? demanda Shikamaru.  
\- Oui ! certifia Kiba. C'est pas un chien ninja pour rien !

On lui sourit. Personne ne se piffait avant, songea Tenten. Ils avaient bien changé depuis le début des épreuves pour devenir ninja.

\- Et sinon, vous avez des missions en attente ? demanda Lee. Avec Neji on en a été privés.  
\- Ouais, de même, assura Shikamaru.  
\- Moi ma soeur m'égorgerait si je lui disais que je partais à nouveau, confia Kiba en faisant la grimace.  
\- Moi je pars demain, intervint Shino.  
\- Moi aussi, avoua Hinata.  
\- Hein ? s'indigna leur compagnon. Vous partez tous les deux sans moi ?  
\- Désolée Kiba... on pensait te le dire...  
\- C'est ça. Une fois revenus ? ironisa-t-il en les menaçant du bout de son couteau.  
\- Maître Kurenai n'allait pas nous priver de mission pour tes beaux yeux, déclara Shino d'une voix froide.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche mais dit rien. Il fit la moue.

\- Et bien, si. Elle aurait dû, dit-il avec mauvaise foi.  
\- Quelle belle soirée, ironisa Ino.

Très vite, on se calma et on cessa de parler de missions, de Sasuke et de tout ce qui était de ce goût-là. Ino lança la dernière anecdote vécue dans sa boutique, ce qui allégea bien vite l'atmosphère. Mais Tenten s'inquiétait pour Hinata qui partait. Elle ne voulait pas remettre la mission sur le tapis alors, tandis que tout le monde était plus au moins occupé à parler d'anecdotes sur leurs enfances et leurs rencontres, elle se pencha vers Shino assis à sa droite.

\- Dis-moi, de quel rang est votre mission ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il finit sa bouchée et se tourna vers elle. Tenten n'avait jamais vraiment vu à quoi Shino ressemblait derrière sa large écharpe. Il avait des traits réguliers, très adultes en vérité. On aurait dit qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle alors que, normalement, Lee, Neji et elle étaient censés êtres les plus âgés. Ses iris noires la fixèrent.

\- B. Mais si ça tourne mal, on s'en va directement. C'est les ordres, vu qu'on est que deux.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est plus raisonnable oui. J'ai vu Hinata s'entraîner l'autre jour. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une mission de prévue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a rien dit ?  
\- Eh bien... connaissant Hinata je dirais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre en avant, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Mais... elle sait bien que je ne vais pas la juger si elle se met en avant...  
\- Oui, en effet. Elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

Il l'observa, peut-être se demandant comment toutes les deux s'étaient liées d'amitié. Pourquoi Hinata lui faisait confiance. Ou alors pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en niant de la tête. Peut-être n'y a-t-elle pas pensé sur le moment, tout simplement.  
\- Mouais..., fit Tenten, pas vraiment persuadée.  
\- Bon Shino, quand t'auras fini de draguer tu pourras peut-être revenir à nous, les interrompit soudain Kiba.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers le reste de la tablée qui, pour la plupart, les observait en souriant. Quelque part, elle apprécia la maturité de Shino qui ne réagit pas au quart de tours, offusqué qu'une telle idée puisse leur avoir effleuré la tête.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
\- De comment on s'était formés en équipes. Je leur disais que tu étais le mieux placé pour raconter ça.  
\- Oui, dit nous, souhaita Ino en souriant.

Il parut quelque peu réticent mais exposa finalement ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- Apparemment, il connaissait déjà les techniques de mon clan. C'était amusant de le voir me juger et se demander si je ferais l'affaire...  
\- S'il avait vraiment des insectes dans le corps, compléta Kiba en souriant.  
\- Il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour sans oser m'adresser la parole. Finalement j'ai décidé de venir directement sinon ça ne se serait jamais fait.  
\- Vous noterez que Shino est quelqu'un de très direct, s'amusa Kiba. Fais attention Tenten, tu ne vas pas le sentir venir.

Elle mit un petit temps à faire le lien avec l'allusion de tout à l'heure et rougit, légèrement agacée.

\- Je suis venu dans sa clinique vétérinaire et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire a été : "On ne prend pas en charge les insectes ici".

Des rires accueillirent la déclaration.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'esclaffèrent les uns et les autres.

Tout le monde avait fini leurs plats de résistance. La serveuse revint et on commanda les desserts. La fin du repas se passa très bien. Les ninjas ne cessèrent pas de rire. L'allégresse était impressionnante. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, si bien que les lumières confinaient autour d'eux un cocon. Ils finirent leurs glaces, gâteaux et autres, et payèrent la note.  
Ils sortirent du restaurant, entassés à l'entrée, enfilant leurs vestes et manteaux pour se protéger du froid. Quelques passants marchaient dans la rue, illuminés par les lampadaires.

\- C'était une bonne idée ce restau, lança un d'entre eux.

Tenten se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Ce serait dommage que ça se finisse comme ça, ajouta finalement quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Vous avez entendu parler du film sur les samourais qui vient de sortir ?

On se regarda. Certains oui, d'autres non. Mais tout le monde était emballé.

\- Vous savez à quelle heure il passe ?  
\- Ouais, répondit Choji. Dans quelques minutes.  
\- Hein ?

Les uns et les autres commencèrent déjà à marcher.

\- Vous savez où il est le ciné ?  
\- Par là, au détour d'une rue, il est assez petit, mais j'ai une amie à moi qui y va souvent, répondit Ino.  
\- Mais on y sera jamais ! C'aura déjà commencé ! lança Shikamaru, fatigué de courir pour si peu.  
\- Allez ! Grouille-toi !  
\- Qui a eu cette idée ? se renfrogna-t-il.

Neji, qui était le plus près et l'avait entendu maugréer, lui tapota le dos.

\- Allez. Ca fonctionnera jamais de toute façon.

Neji était bien loin de se douter... Effectivement, ils arrivèrent tous en retard ; le film avait déjà commencé depuis au moins dix minutes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les autres profiteraient de la sortie d'un groupe du karaoké d'à côté pour se mêler à eux. Neji les regarda, interdit, se courber pour que le vendeur, dans sa boîte cylindrique devant le cinéma, ne les voit pas frauder. Ils passèrent à la queue leu leu sous les vitres du vendeur et ouvrirent la porte. Il vit Tenten fermer la porte avant de le voir au dernier moment. Elle resta le fixer avant de le presser de venir.

\- Neji, dépêche-toi ! lut-il sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui tint la porte et il se décida bêtement à la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un petit hall et descendirent un escalier. Choji et Ino avaient déjà franchi la porte de la salle. Ils se suivaient tous en rigolant tout bas. Ils s'attroupèrent dans la salle en se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Des cris de guerre emplirent la salle. Des lames émoussées. Tenten se rappela soudain Jimrû et son père, et perdit toute excitation, tout sourire. Elle suivit les autres sans broncher et s'assit à côté de Shikamaru. Neji termina la rangée en la rejoignant.  
Le film les happa sans prévenir, et tous fixèrent l'écran, le coeur battant. Ils plongèrent dans l'histoire à corps ouvert. L'un des personnages sauta aux yeux de Neji et Tenten. Ils le fixèrent, estomaqués, avant de se regarder dans le noir.

\- Il te fait pas penser à...  
\- Complètement !

Ils rirent sous cape en regardant le personnage qui ressemblait plaqué au maître Gai ; la coupe, les sourcils, l'allure. Tout.

Le film était vraiment bien. Ils étaient unanimes en sortant de la salle. C'était une super soirée. Tenten s'approcha de Lee.

\- Mission accomplie, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en passant son bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Accomplie ? Tu as oublié pourquoi on a voulu faire ça au début ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'était pour que Sakura me remarque, l'informa-t-il tristement.  
\- Roh mais oublie-la ! Tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée sans elle ?  
\- Si mais...  
\- Alors voilà.  
\- Facile à dire. T'as eu quelqu'un qui te plaisait pas mal pendant la soirée.

Elle enleva son bras, choquée.

\- Tenten, Lee attendez nous ! lança Hinata derrière eux.

Elle se retourna vers son amie qui les rejoignait en trottinant, et découvrit Neji juste derrière eux. Il s'arrêta et attendit sa cousine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda Tenten à son ami.  
\- Ben... avec Shino...  
\- Avec Shino...! Mais à quoi tu penses ?

Elle fut coupée par Hinata.

\- Je voulais vous dire.. je vais raccompagner Shino, vu qu'on a pas eu le temps de se fixer pour demain matin.  
\- Demain ?  
\- On va en mission.  
\- Ah oui.  
\- Bonne soirée du coup.  
\- Ca ira ? demanda Tenten.  
\- Evidemment.

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pas la descendante des Hyûga qui allait se faire avoir. Mais tout de même.

\- Ok, bonne soirée.

Les autres rentrèrent d'un autre côté. Ils se saluèrent pendant un long moment. Neji, Tenten et Lee se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la rue.

\- Alors ? Demanda finalement Tenten. C'était pas si mal que ça, non ?  
\- De ?  
\- Se mêler aux autres.

Ils eurent un sourire au coin.

\- Allez, j'y vais. Bonne nuit à vous deux.  
\- Salut, fit Neji.  
\- Bonne nuit ! lui cria Lee.

Tenten rentra chez elle, sincèrement revigorée par cette soirée.

* * *

x chap.12


	13. Départ et retour, un huis-clos décisif

**Ce qui est tout à fait incroyable, c'est que durant toute l'année je me suis cachée derrière l'excuse du boulot pour ne pas penser à écrire la suite. Ce qui est tout à fait stupide, c'est que je m'y mets maintenant alors que c'est la période des partiels. Allez comprendre comment fonctionne l'ordre des priorités chez l'étudiant. (Sûrement pas dans le bon sens).******

**13.**

Il pleuvait à torrent aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tenten de traîner au lit le matin mais, exceptionnellement cette fois-ci, une indicible léthargie avait fait chemin séant à la vue du temps dehors. Ses muscles s'étaient relâchés, ses mouvements se faisaient lents, étudiés à l'avance pour économiser le plus de déplacements inutiles. Une douce torpeur semblait sourire et s'étirer de bien-être dans sa poitrine, gardée au chaud par une couverture polaire enroulée autour de son corps. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, les cheveux gardés détachés pour parfaire la situation, tout son être semblait en hibernation.  
Tenten s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, dérangée par la luminosité aussi entêtante que grisâtre qui filtrait à travers la vitre. Elle avait ouvert à-demi les yeux, puis n'avait plus réussi à se rendormir lorsque l'importance des percussions qui se jouait dehors, contre sa fenêtre, eurent pris tout leur sens. Alors Tenten s'était redressée, s'était préparée du thé à la camomille et était retournée s'asseoir paresseusement sur son lit, lovée dans sa couverture. Alors qu'elle soufflait sur son breuvage pour le refroidir, lentement ses yeux s'habituaient à cette nouvelle journée, loin du patchwork de rêves farfelus que sa nuit avait cousus et qui, à la lumière du jour, se faisaient de plus en plus flous, de plus en plus lointains. Une main s'échappa de la chape de polyester et vint saisir un livre d'astrologie. Elle l'ouvrit sur ses genoux et, tout en sirotant son thé, se plongea dans la lecture de dictons, de lois inviolables et ancestrales, d'êtres permanents et immatériels qui peuplent la terre et l'univers. De temps en temps, Tenten relevait la tête et écoutait les gouttes se fracasser contre la fenêtre de son appartement. Des ruisselets dégoulinaient le long des parois, quelque part à l'extérieur, et on aurait dit qu'un enchâssement improbable de tuyaux avait été installé là, regorgeant à pleins poumons d'eau.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa si fort à la porte qu'elle faillit renverser son thé sur son genou tant elle fut prise de surprise. Elle posa la tasse par terre. La tête de Lee flottait dans son esprit et elle maugréa contre son ami à l'énergie débordante en se dépêtrant de sa couverture et en marchant jusqu'à la porte, sans que ne lui vienne à l'esprit que le visiteur pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre.  
Elle tourna les clés et ouvrit la lourde porte en fer. Elle ressentit aussitôt des gouttes de pluie lui heurter les orteils et un vent désagréable la saisir. Elle frissonna et se fit raison pour ouvrir en grand la porte, tant le froid surgissait devant elle comme le plus indésirable des ennemis.

\- C'est le déluge dehors ! Laisse-moi entrer, par pitié !

Tenten surprit le sourire de Machiwa avant que sa haute silhouette la dépasse et s'ébroue à l'entrée, toute frissonnante.

\- Machi !

Elle sourit de joie, ferma la porte et se retourna vers son ami qui se battait contre la fermeture éclair de son manteau, prise dans son pull en laine.

\- Je suis contente de te voir... Je... je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il, un accent de victoire dans la voix tandis qu'il se défaisait de son manteau trempé.

Il le posa sur le porte-manteau tandis que Tenten craquait une allumette pour allumer le gaz.

\- Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en s'adossant au plan de travail.  
\- Bien.

Elle remplit la bouilloire d'eau et la déposa sur le feu.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle finalement, tandis que le silence s'éternisait.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil hausser les épaules sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Sympa ton pyjama, lança-t-il pour la taquiner.

Tenten sourit, à la fois amusée et gênée. Elle lui fit face, le défiant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Oui, elle avait un pyjama rose bonbon avec un ours en tenue de ninja dessus, et ensuite ? Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, et ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi son pyjama lui plaisait bien et que ça le changeait de la voir les cheveux détachés. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il venait de dire et, encore ensuite prise de doute, préféra ne rien relever plutôt que répondre à côté de la plaque.  
La bouilloire siffla derrière elle, ce qui les firent sursauter. Elle versa l'eau dans une tasse et versa des épices de thé vert dans un infuseur.

\- Tiens.  
\- Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi.

Elle rejoignit son lit où elle avait déposé par terre sa tasse. Son thé était tiède maintenant, et le liquide roula sur sa langue et dans sa gorge avec une aisance presque décevante. Elle s'assit et continua à boire, assoiffée.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle l'observa sans rien dire. Les cheveux bruns de son ami étaient plaqués contre son crâne et dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes et de son cou. Il avait les lèvres plus pâles que d'habitude et la barbe plus longue. Il était vraiment grand. Elle savait bien que plus âgé, forcément, la différence de taille serait évidente, mais aujourd'hui, face à elle, il lui paraissait tellement adulte qu'elle se donna l'impression d'une petite fille. Ou peut-être était-ce son pyjama rose bonbon qui lui ôtait tout crédit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas partie en mission. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a plus de méchants à frapper ?

L'ironie qui perçait la question de Machiwa aurait été amusante si Tenten n'avait pas aussi bien connu son ami pour y déceler le sarcasme sous-jacent.

\- C'est depuis que Lee et Neji ont eu leurs propres missions et en sont revenus presque morts.  
\- Ils vont mieux ?

Elle le regarda avec reconnaissance, ce qu'il perçut clairement mais n'en montra aucun signe.

\- Oui. J'ai eu tellement peur... mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Ils sont solides.

Elle fit une pause puis ajouta, dans un demi-sourire qui annonçait une petite anecdote sans véritable importance, mais dont l'évocation lui faisait plaisir :

\- On est allés en ville avec Kiba, Hinata, Ino et les autres. C'était sympa. Ça nous a fait oublier, l'espace d'un soir, l'absence de Naruto et Sasuke.  
\- J'en ai entendu parler. On fait, on ne parle que de ça dans le village.  
\- Ah oui ?

Un sourire fantomatique plana sur ses lèvres mais il ne ressemblait ni à de l'amusement, ni à une véritable tristesse. Machiwa se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu te demandes comment ça va finir cette histoire entre Naruto et Sasuke ?  
\- Oui. D'autant que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été rivaux et en perpétuel conflit. Et pourtant, malgré tout... quelque chose de solide les retient l'un à l'autre.  
\- Tu parles de quoi ?  
\- D'une amitié. Aussi improbable soit-il, je suis sûre que quelque chose est né entre eux, et qu'à la fois ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître, à la fois elle leur fait du bien quand ils n'ont plus la force de faire semblant. Quand ils n'ont plus la bêtise de croire que tout leur réussit. Parce que c'est faux, tous les deux ont, comme tout le monde, leurs problèmes... J'imagine donc que n'importe quelle présence fait du bien, surtout quand elle se transforme avec le temps en soutien, voire en amitié.

Elle releva la tête vers Machiwa, réalisant qu'elle était capable de le regarder seulement une fois qu'elle avait fini de dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui lui fit un peu honte. Et un peu mal, aussi.

\- Je m'inquiète également pour Sakura.  
\- Sakura ?  
\- Leur coéquipière. Elle s'entraîne jours et nuits avec Tsunade-sama pour être plus forte. Ça doit être dur pour elle de se retrouver entre ses deux amis. J'irai peut-être la voir avec Hinata ou Ino -si elle veut bien mettre son égo de côté-, histoire de savoir comment elle va.

Machiwa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en laissant son regard vagabonder autour de lui.

\- Tu fais très attention aux gens autour de toi, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression.

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?  
\- Rien, je constate, voilà tout.  
\- Je ne faisais pas attention à eux avant ?  
\- Disons qu'il y avait moins de personnes qui comptaient pour toi.  
\- Mon cercle s'est agrandi, c'est une bonne chose, non ?  
\- Et éjecter des éléments de ce cercle te semble une bonne chose aussi ?

Tenten dévisagea Machiwa, incapable de percuter. Il n'était quand même pas assez égocentrique pour parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? En fait après tout... Les yeux marrons de Tenten brillaient, et elle obligea du regard son ami à ne pas fuir devant l'improbable situation -et peu envieuse- dans laquelle leur échange venait de les plonger.

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda-t-elle enfin, d'une voix grinçante, prudente.  
\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Sa question se fit cassante à son tour, et Tenten réalisa qu'ils avaient dérapé sans même sans rendre compte, et que plus aucune autre parole ne permettrait de les rattraper pire même, que tout ne ferait qu'empirer. Dehors, la pluie ne cessait de percuter la fenêtre, comme des centaines de kunais dirigés contre eux.

Tenten, à la parole malfaisante, préféra donc la fuite qui, à défaut d'être réparatrice, saurait peut-être laisser en suspens la tension qui venait de s'installer et ne pas la rendre électrique. Elle se leva donc, et rejoignit la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle entendit son ami se lever également et devina sa présence, debout au milieu de la pièce, légèrement agacée, voire blessée. Mais pour quelle raison ? Jamais Tenten ne l'avait exclu ni quoi que ce soit ! Inconsciemment ? En faisant quoi ? En l'accueillant avec le sourire et en lui proposant une boisson chaude ? Elle était là sa définition de l'abandon ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Tu vas continuer à me tourner le dos longtemps ? la questionna-t-il avec aigreur.

Tenten sentit une colère inconnue monter en elle, une colère contre Machiwa qui n'avait jamais eu pareille apparence auparavant. Elle lui fit alors face. De l'euphorie, de l'ambiance badine, amicale, tout s'était renversé, révélant une phase plus sombre, mouvementée, écorchée, propice au malaise.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, en fait ? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence et en instaurant un nouveau, d'une toute autre gravité.

Ainsi donc ils avaient choisi la parole, l'affrontement.

\- J'avais quelque chose à te dire.  
\- Je suis toute ouïe.

Il ne releva pas son ton volontairement artificiel. Il croisa de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, puis déclara de but en blanc :

\- Je m'en vais.

Les bras de Tenten se firent pantelants autour de son corps. L'atmosphère qui l'avait laissée jusqu'ici raide et sur le qui-vive, s'affaissa brusquement toute entière sur ses épaules. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et tandis que l'une prenait le pas sur l'autre, puis qu'un renversement de situation transformait de nouveau l'ordre, naquit de cet empêtrement incoercible les débris d'une raison assaillie :

\- Mais enfin... quoi ? Je comprends pas, tu arrêtes les cours ?  
\- C'est bien la dernière question à laquelle je m'étais attendu.  
\- Heu oui... désolée c'est juste que... Tu vas où ? Pourquoi ? Et ta petite-amie alors ?

Un vif étonnement transforma la posture de Machiwa et il se rapprocha d'un pas vers Tenten avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai une copine ?  
\- Ta sœur se n'est pas prié de me le faire remarquer.  
\- Quelle idiote... Elle fourre son nez partout où ça ne la concerne pas !

Et sur ce, il serra les poings avec tant de force que ses jointures virèrent au blanc.

\- Vous partez ensemble ?  
\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'y vais pour écrire.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien le salon de thé me prend tout mon temps.

\- Tu crois que c'est en changeant de lieu que tu trouveras l'inspiration ? C'est peut-être juste que tu es incapable d'écrire pour l'instant.

Tenten ne comprenait pas. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement voyager. Dès qu'elle sortait de Konoha c'était pour partir en mission. Toutes ses excursions étaient toujours très tendues, pleines de danger. Il fallait être attentif au moindre bruit, toujours vigilant. Machiwa ne savait même pas se servir d'un couteau à pain. Comment irait-il se défendre en pleine nuit, dans une forêt inconnue ?  
Mais la question de Tenten se fit abrupte, insultante même. Il arqua les yeux, se raidit. Ses veines palpitaient à vue d'œil. Il la regarda, les cheveux encore mouillés, ébouriffés, l'air douloureux.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas écrire, hein ? Que ce que je fais ne rime à rien ? Après tout, quand on est une ninja, on a des préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes.  
\- Je crois que depuis le temps que tu t'acharnes, c'est peut-être que tu t'y prends mal ou que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon sujet.  
\- Le sujet c'est toi, OK ?  
\- Je m'en serais bien gardée !

Elle le fusilla des yeux puis garda un silence obstiné, pleins de reproches.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai commencé et que je dois finir. J'en ai fait le serment, et, en plus, je suis sur une piste.  
\- Une piste ?  
\- Oui, j'ai de la matière si tu préfères. Mais il m'en faut davantage encore.  
\- Et ta matière tu vas la trouver à des milles de moi ?

Soudain, un rire goguenard fit tressaillir tout l'appartement, Tenten y compris. Machiwa cacha ses yeux dans sa main et sa poitrine tressauta à chaque nouvel hoquet. Tenten lui trouva l'air fou. Peut-être l'était-il devenu à force ?  
Machiwa baissa sa main et la regarda par en-dessous. Fixement.

\- Oui... effrayant.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant ?  
\- Mon affection pour toi.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi... On dirait un inspiré, un dément !

Il encaissa difficilement le coup, blessé. Puis tous ses muscles se crispèrent, véritablement en colère. Tenten ne comprit par pour quelle fichue raison, mais soudainement, elle se mit sur ses gardes, comme lors d'une mission quand les ninjas ennemis sont prêts à l'attaquer, elle et ses coéquipiers. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de similaire ! C'était son ami. Son ami, bon sang ! À quoi jouait-il à lui faire peur comme ça ? Tenten réalisa qu'il était légèrement délirant. Peut-être avait-il attrapé la fièvre à cause de la pluie. Elle aurait dû lui prêter une serviette de bain pour le sécher. Ou lui proposer de prendre une douche.  
Le visage de son ami était triste, si triste qu'il lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais ses traits crispés créaient également tant d'ombres sur son visage qu'elles le rendaient sinistre et, quelque part, effrayant ce qui donnait à Tenten davantage envie de fuir.  
À force de le dévisager, la réminiscence du Machiwa doux, drôle et enfantin lui revenait par saccade, aussitôt interceptée par celui qui lui faisait face. Comme si une part de Machiwa était enfermée derrière des barreaux et tournait ses yeux tristes vers elle, sans parvenir à lui dire comment la faire venir à lui. Comment l'aider. Cette superposition d'images la rendirent incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Plus aucun mot ne lui semblait à la hauteur de la situation. Elle avait affaire au sauvetage de son ami... et elle était incapable de tendre la main, loin, loin, jusqu'au cœur.

\- Peut-être. Mon histoire me prend tellement à la tête, et puis je sais plus où j'en suis avec toi, avec mes parents et ma copine... C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- Où vas-tu aller ?

La voix de Tenten était inquiète, et Machiwa sembla sincèrement touché du ton qu'elle venait de prendre. Il la rejoignit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- À Kiri.  
\- Tu vas traverser toute la forêt tout ça pour écrire... ? C'est trop dangereux. S'il-te-plaît.  
\- _Tout ça pour écrire ?_

La jeune kunoichi le sentit vibrer d'indignation devant elle, mais ne fit rien pour le calmer. Elle continua à souffler sur les braises, à tenter de lui rendre une raison qu'il semblait avoir reniée._  
_  
\- Excuse-moi mais tu trouveras davantage le temps d'écrire si tu voyages ? Si tu dois trouver à manger, quelque part où dormir, si tu dois te demander chaque jour ce que tu vas faire, quelle sera la suite du voyage ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne pars pas, je serai incapable de poursuivre mon roman.  
\- Alors abandonne cette histoire !

Elle était excédée qu'il fasse tout un monument pour écrire sur sa petite vie de kunoichi. Qu'il commence donc pas n'importe quoi d'autre, quitte à inventer un ninja de pieds en cape, quitte à inventer un village caché, une maison ancestrale, un honneur bafoué menant à une terrible guerre !  
Mais Tenten ne comprenait pas. Ça allait bien au-delà.  
Machiwa baissa la tête, crispa la mâchoire.

\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- C'est de l'acharnement !  
\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'acharner ? Qu'est-ce qui me l'interdit ? Hein ? Et pourquoi toi t'entraînes-tu si souvent ? Pour devenir ninja peut-être ? Pourquoi ça te semble si téméraire, si stupide, que je doive moi aussi m'entraîner pour devenir écrivain ?!

Elle recula. Sans s'en rendre compte. Son pouls battait à toute allure tandis que son regard restait irrémédiablement braqué sur les yeux flamboyants de son ami.

\- Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa. La pluie avait cessé, et peut-être Machiwa s'en rendit-il compte, car il sembla de nouveau se calmer. Mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

\- Lâche-moi !

Machiwa prit alors conscience de ses doigts crispés autour de l'avant-bras de Tenten. La peau de celle-ci était rougie, broyée sous la poigne haineuse de Machiwa. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de l'adolescente. Ses veines apparentes palpitaient, comme pompant l'infect venin qui semblait circuler dans tout son corps et le mettre hors de lui.  
Doucement, ses doigts se levèrent, les uns après les autres. L'un et l'autre se dévisageaient toujours, Machiwa discernant de l'incompréhension et de la terreur dans le regard de Tenten, celle-ci y lisant une volonté farouche, sauvage, brisée en plein élan par la culpabilité.  
Un fois son bras libéré, elle toucha sa peau meurtrie, sans toutefois la regarder. Ses iris noires étaient plantées dans celles de l'adolescent elle le regardait pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, -elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Machiwa baissa à nouveau la tête. Ses mèches lui tombèrent devant le visage, tel un rideau tombant sur un comédien hagard, ne sachant plus de qui tenir, du rôle joué avec tant de passion qu'il en était devenu une seconde peau, un second lui, un alter ego, ou de l'autre part de lui-même qu'il avait abandonnée il ne savait où, quand, ni dans quelles circonstances, et dont il était dorénavant incapable de réhabiliter -car jamais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Ses dernières actions avaient contribué à déformer suffisamment son identité pour le placer dans un entre-deux perpétuel.  
Il saisit son manteau accroché au porte-manteau. Sans un mot, sans se retourner, il ouvrit la porte et Tenten vit, en accourant au seuil, sa silhouette se découper devant le ciel bas et lourd, avant de disparaître complètement.  
Elle referma la porte, frigorifiée. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle était incapable de se reprocher quoique ce soit, mais rien, absolument rien dans leur échange n'avait de quoi être applaudi. La plus grande misère dans tout ça, c'est que tout et plus rien était possible à partir de maintenant.

Elle choisit dans sa commode des habits d'entraînement, s'habilla et se coiffa habilement sans même avoir à se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle se brossa les dents, attacha sa ceinture, ses parchemins d'incantation, attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Sa respiration était sifflante. Sa poitrine se soulevait comme celle d'un taureau énervé par un torero sans raison ni principe. Elle franchit en de longues enjambées les quelques mètres carrés de son appartement puis sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte.

Les cataractes d'eau s'étaient remises à tomber et elles ne tardèrent pas à la tremper de la tête aux pieds. C'est dégoulinante et suintante dans ses chaussures qu'elle dégringola la butte d'herbe aussi glissante qu'un tapis d'eau. Les muscles de Tenten s'activèrent, pris d'une étrange frénésie. Un calme olympien l'envahit, et ses pieds détalèrent à toute vitesse sur les pavés ruisselants de Konoha. Les rues étaient vides. Jamais elle n'arriva aussi vite, aussi échauffée à l'espace d'entraînement réservé aux ninjas du village.

Elle traversa le terrain bétonné, partiellement criblés de trous à force d'être percuté par toutes sortes de shakras et de techniques familiales des plus diverses, et approcha du grand gymnase. Il n'y avait pas besoin de clé, de badge ou d'autorisation particulière, le gymnase était à disposition de tout le monde voulant s'entraîner, sauf à partir de vingt-et-une heures jusqu'à six heures du matin où il était définitivement fermé. L'odeur impersonnelle du plastique, des parois hautes s'étendant à perte de vue, était brouillée par les produits d'entretien, le parquet, et... un arrière-goût métallique ? Les pas de Tenten résonnèrent à travers la salle et elle découvrit alors de vieilles traces de brûlé sur les murs et sur le plafond qui devaient dater de quelques jours seulement. Quelqu'un ici devait être bien énervé, se dit-elle en posant sa veste et sa bouteille d'eau au bord du terrain.

\- À mon tour...

Deux secondes suffirent à exécuter le signe de son incantation. Ses parchemins se projetèrent dans les airs et se déployèrent dans un grand bruit de papier fendant l'air. Elle prit son élan, sprinta, compta trois pas, puis ses jambes fléchirent et ses pieds la propulsèrent des mètres plus haut. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, croisant ses doigts entre eux jusqu'à ce que des armes apparaissent autour d'elle.

\- Très bien... murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Allons-y.

Elle brandit ses bras en l'air puis les tendit droit devant elle. L'instant d'après, kunais, massues, poignards, boulets, lances et autres projectiles fusèrent dans la même direction et se fracassèrent contre le bois en contreplaqué qui couvrait la paroi. Tenten retomba au sol sans un bruit, tant le fracas des armes fut tonitruant. Le boucan résonna dans tout le gymnase comme l'écho du tonnerre dans la nuit noire tremblante.  
Elle se redressa, carra les épaules, tourna les poignets, fit craquer sa nuque, puis s'approcha à pas lent des armes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue, tout juste grondante, à peine perceptible quand son moindre muscle, son moindre mouvement trahissait la raideur de ses sentiments, la frustration de ses pensées.  
Elle prit plusieurs armes, marcha de nouveau vers le centre de la salle, invoqua plusieurs mannequins. Sans attendre, elle décocha deux kunais et les lança si si vite que le sifflement n'eut pas le temps de lui parvenir, déjà étaient-ils fichés entre les deux yeux, droits et fiers. Elle tourna sur elle-même et en envoya deux autres sur des mannequins à demi-cachés. L'un toucha le cœur, l'autre le ventre. Elle bondit, roula, feinta entre les mannequins comme s'il s'était agit de véritables ninjas, et les transpercèrent tous dans le dos d'un seul coup de main. Elle glissa sur le dos, propulsée par la vitesse de sa manœuvre, la respiration saccadée. Elle prit appui sur sa main et se releva tout en cherchant quoi faire de ces mannequins pour les rendre plus intéressants. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien ne valait les entraînements en équipe.

Elle s'approcha, choisit un mannequin et s'acharna soudainement dessus plantant kunais après kunais, lui démolissant la poitrine, l'envoyant valser à des mètres plus loin, choisissant aussi vite le second. Tenten lui décocha un crochet du droit, puis s'attaqua aux genoux en une série de coups de pieds rageurs qui lui rendirent les joues rouges et le regard vague à force de se concentrer sur le même point.  
Elle s'accroupit, bondit, feinta à droite du mannequin, à gauche, pivota, devant, derrière sa mâchoire se crispa, son bras s'allongea derrière elle, son poing se serra et un ultime coup magistral heurta la poitrine de plein fouet. Le mannequin s'envola, tournoya dans les airs, puis se brisa par-terre sous le choc de la chute.

Tenten se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, inspirant et soufflant fortement.

\- Je manque cruellement d'entraînement... Je suis déjà fatiguée...

La kunoichi leva la tête vers le toit qui faisait raisonner la pluie. C'était parti pour pleuvoir toute la journée à cette allure. Elle alla se désaltérer, en profita pour se rincer le visage, puis retourna s'entraîner.  
Son souffle court rythmait chaque frappe, là, ici, encore, de nouveau, sans s'arrêter, sans jamais s'arrêter. Son poing était rouge, égratigné, légèrement enflé. Ses mèches de cheveux valsaient tandis que ses épaules l'entraînaient successivement en arrière puis en avant, répétant la même gestuelle minutes après minutes. Heures après heures.

Mois après mois.

Les semaines passaient et Tenten continuait à s'entraîner, particulièrement en combat rapproché, sa plus grande faiblesse. Chaque frappe se soldait par une pensée pour ses camarades, pour ses missions, pour sa famille, et pour Machiwa. Machiwa qui avait purement et complètement disparu de Konoha, voilà maintenant des mois. Etait-il encore ne serait-ce qu'en vie ? Combien de fois Tenten n'avait-elle pas été à sa recherche en forêt ?  
Elle avait fouillé tout le périmètre avec soin, était tombée sur plusieurs embuscades, s'était retrouvée une fois à l'hôpital, puis une deuxième fois lors d'une mission où elle n'avait pas été assez attentive, trop occupée à chercher la présence de Machiwa entre ces arbres, parmi ces villageois, près de cette frontière. Neji, Lee et maître Gai s'inquiétaient pour elle de leur côté, sans oser lui en parler seulement lui dire que son comportement les mettait eux aussi en danger, mais qu'il était inutile de le lui répéter, après tout, elle le savait déjà très bien.

Tenten, qui passa beaucoup de temps à la recherche de son ami après son départ, reçut le désagréable contre-coup quelques semaines plus tard. Une doucereuse mélancolie prit le dessus et elle resta calfeutrée dans son appartement, désarçonnant ses amis par son comportement casanier. Hinata réussit à l'en faire sortir, et toutes les deux se baladèrent, mangèrent en ville, firent des achats -inutiles, mais qui éloignèrent leurs soucis l'espace d'un après-midi-, s'entraînèrent ensemble et rendirent visite à Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee et Neji (Ino, Shikamaru et Choji étant partis pendant plus d'un mois en mission de rang B).

Machiwa finit, petit-à-petit, par disparaître de ses préoccupations principales, ce qui lui permit de retrouver le sommeil, d'être de nouveau attentive lors des combats. Il fut relayé à des arrières pensées, à un arrière goût fade qui, lui, ne disparaissait jamais vraiment, lui rappelant chaque matin, en se levant, quelle réalité elle devrait affronter durant le reste de la journée. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir rattrapé Machiwa, de n'avoir pas été là pour le protéger durant son périple. Elle était mortifiée à l'idée qu'il gisait peut-être quelque part, dans un sous-bois quelconque, possiblement pillé, probablement souffrant sous des mains cruelles.

Et puis vint le retour. Malheureusement pas de Machiwa.

Un soir, alors qu'elle avait pris une douche et qu'elle venait de laver la vaisselle, les cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette de bain, elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha directement, non pas vraiment épuisée mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

Elle pensa à diverses choses, étendue sur le lit, les bras sous la tête, mais à rien de nouveau par rapport à ses préoccupations quotidiennes, ni à rien de véritablement transcendant qui bouleverserait l'existence du monde et viendrait illuminer brusquement la nuit noire dans laquelle était plongée le village caché de la feuille. Son visage était calme, ou plutôt évasif. Presque inexpressif. Ses fins sourcils se tenaient droits au-dessus de ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Ses émotions aussi étaient au repos. Tenten était simplement là, étendue, n'ayant rien à faire, rien à penser, rien à ressentir de particulier. Ses muscles étaient détendus, le poids de son corps se faisait lourd tout contre son matelas. Elle n'avait pas franchement faim puisqu'elle avait mangé voilà une heure, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement froid, malgré ses cheveux mouillés, parce que sa couverture était soigneusement remontée jusqu'au menton. Bref, Tenten tuait le temps à ne rien faire.

Jusqu'à ce que deux coups secs contre la porte coupent tout-à-coup les fils du destin, qui semblait alors si tranquille aux yeux de Tenten, et bouleversent tout sur leur passage.

La kunoichi se releva maladroitement, tout en exprimant assez faiblement la permission d'entrer. Il lui semblât alors que même sans réponse la personne serait entrée, par la fenêtre s'il le fallût -et puisqu'après tout c'était devenu coutume chez Tenten d'entrer ainsi, il lui aurait fallu plus pour l'étonner.  
Un homme de grande taille passa l'embrasure de la porte. Ce n'était pas maître Gai -savait-il seulement où elle habitait ? Non-, et encore moins Lee ou Neji. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était Machiwa. Mais non, il était également plus petit, et surtout ses cheveux étaient bien plus ébouriffés, sa carrure moins longiligne. Le cœur de Tenten se mit à cogner fort. D'un mouvement vif et imperceptible, elle attrapa un kunai et le serra fortement derrière son dos raide.  
Elle estima la distance qui la séparait de la lampe et qui lui permettrait d'éclairer l'illustre -et effrayant- visiteur, mais n'osât pas bouger d'un seul pouce, de peur qu'il l'attaque dans le dos.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Tenten parlât avec force, et aucune trace de crainte ne tinta à travers sa question, ce qui participa à lui rendre courage.

\- Bonsoir, Tenten. Il fait bien sombre ici.

Le souffle de Tenten se bloqua soudainement dans son œsophage. Sa conscience se scinda en deux, sous le choc, et figea autant ses yeux, sa bouche que le moindre de ses muscles. Cette voix... ce n'était pas croyable. La kunoichi n'était subitement plus capable de quoique ce soit, pas même de réfléchir avec raison. Ses pensées restaient bloquées parmi les fragments écorchés de sa mémoire, et plus aucun retour dans le présent ne semblait possible ou même imaginable.

_\- Ecoute, les lames ne sont pas un jeu. J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour toi mais cesse de me suivre maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi pour moi ce serait un jeu et pas pour les garçons ?! s'était écriée la petite Tenten en pensant à ses cousins.  
\- Parce que les gars... hm, sont habitués... enfin ils en auront besoin pour plus tard.  
\- Et pourquoi pas moi puisque j'en ai envie autant qu'eux ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses en faire, petite sotte ? lui avait-il demandé en s'accroupissant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je serai ninja !_

Les souvenirs s'ammasssaient, toujours intacts depuis tant d'années, toujours aussi violents, et eurent l'effet d'une puissante cataracte, d'une énorme avalanche dans tous son corps.__

  
_\- Pourquoi vous promenez-vous ici tout seul ?  
\- Et toi alors, hm ?  
\- J'essaie de ne faire qu'un avec les éléments de la nature.  
\- Es-tu bien sûre de savoir ce que ça signifie ? avait-il demandé, curieux et impressionné.  
\- Non, mais dans la bouche de papa ça sonnait très bien.  
\- Papa, papa... Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu vois la différence ? Tes cousins ne parlent pas autant de leur père. Un ninja doit se défaire des liens trop solides car il peut périr à tout instant.  
\- Je ne peux pas oublier Papa, traître ! s'était exclamé Tenten.  
\- Calme-toi, petite. Je te parle sérieusement, écoute-moi avec attention au moins. Tu prends trop à coeur ce qui est dit. Un ninja doit être plus calme.  
\- Un ninja doit, un ninja doit... répéta en bougonnant Tenten.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Un ninja n'est pas juste très fort et responsable de son pays. Il a aussi beaucoup de devoirs et d'obligations...  
\- S'il est assez fort, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de tout ce charabia !_

  
Les larmes de Tenten montèrent à l'assaut sans même qu'elle n'eusse le temps de les réfréner. __

\- Comment osez-vous vous montrer à moi...

Ton son corps était prêt à bondir, à attaquer, à déchiqueter sans aucun scrupule. Ses narines frétillaient de rage, ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à répondre au moindre ordre.

\- Calme-toi, Tenten.  
\- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !

Il s'avança dans l'appartement, l'air mi-amusé, mi-blasé.

\- Toujours aussi impulsive, ma pauvre.

Son ton condescendant eut le mérite de rappeler à Tenten à quel point elle le haïssait, à quel point elle voulait sa mort. Et ça tombait bien, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que ça se produise _maintenant_.

\- Avant que tu ne me sautes à la gorge, ton ancien maître d'armes aurait quelques mots à te transmettre.  
\- J'en n'en ai rien à foutre !

Sa langue claqua. Jimrû bougea la tête avec un vague agacement, puis reprit d'une voix tranquille mais aussi froide que l'acier :

\- Sois gentille s'il-te-plaît... Ces mots viennent de ton père. Peut-être même sont-elles ses dernières paroles à l'heure qu'il est.

Le long silence qu'émit Tenten en dit long sur la nouvelle importance qu'elle accordait à son « ancien maître d'armes ».

\- Mon père est en vie ?  
\- Plus pour très longtemps.

Elle se redressa, légèrement tremblante.

\- Je t'écoute.

Jimrû, fidèle à la perpétuelle ambiguïté qui caractérisait son être, écarta les bras, mi-sérieux, mi-fataliste :

\- « Dis-lui de punir sur son honneur, si celui d'un père avilit ne suffit pas à crier vengeance. Dis-lui que je l'aime ma fille, ma tendre petite fille... »

Tenten ne frissonna pas, ne pleura plus, tant elle voyait la figure de Jimrû se transposer aux paroles de son père. Les mots étaient impuissants, affaiblis, pareils à des oisillons aveugles ne sachant vers qui se tourner, pensant qu'émettre des cris souffrants suffiraient à faire flancher le cœur de la personne qui les écoutent.  
Pour autant elle s'y fit. Elle y crut. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être responsable d'une deuxième disparition, peut-être parce que l'épisode du départ de Machiwa l'avait rendue amère, et qu'à défaut de se voir entourée de désillusions, elle avait apprit à remplacer l'espoir utopique par une froide raison. Et que là, maintenant, en cet instant, Jimrû ouvrait la porte à une perspective sensée, rationnelle, qui avait des chances de s'ouvrir sur son père, vivant.

\- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

Sa haute silhouette s'approcha et fut éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Tenten découvrit un visage émacié, souffrant, où la douleur du souvenir lui était à nouveau imposée, et qui venait s'ajouter à sa mine défaite -souvenir somme toute nécessaire, cependant, pour que l'adolescente comprenne tout de l'histoire.

\- Des mercenaires ont opéré un guet-apens à l'encontre de ton père, peu avant que l'aube ne se lève. Ton père les avait senti roder cette nuit-là et était directement venu m'en parler. Son but était simple : sortir dehors et s'occuper d'eux loin de la maison, loin de vous.

Jimrû opéra une pause, détailla la réaction de Tenten, puis reprit en regardant pensivement dans le vide :

\- Nous sommes allés sur la falaise, car ils ne pouvaient venir que de la forêt. Nous avons alors mené un long combat, jusqu'à ce que le soleil, plein, entier, se montre au-dessus de l'horizon ainsi donc plus de deux heures. Ce n'étaient pas de simples mercenaires armés, certains d'entre eux étaient ninjas et maîtrisaient des techniques inconnues, qui nous ont réservé de nombreuses mauvaises surprises.

Et comme Tenten ne disait toujours rien, Jimrû continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ton père a perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Plusieurs fois mes attaques se sont retournées contre-lui, et je l'ai vu -par ma faute!- prêt à dégringoler de la falaise.

Tenten se figea. Toutes ses croyances étaient soudainement remises en doute. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient au récit de son ancien maître, et, malheureusement, les morceaux coïncidaient que trop bien.

\- Je vous ai vus, ce matin-là.

Jimrû mima alors une franche surprise, avant de se reprendre, et Tenten put pratiquement le voir réfléchir tout haut. Il semblait se remettre en question et se demander quel plan d'attaque adopter après cette nouvelle information. Ce fut subtile, presque imperceptible. Il arbora une expression calme et dit :

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je n'en étais plus très sûr avec toutes ces lames qui s'entrechoquaient, avec mes sens en éveils qui, parfois, me faisaient croire à des sons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être mais j'avais bien cru entendre ce jour-là une petite fille crier « Papa ! »...

Tenten ne cacha pas son émotion.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Nous nous sommes faits kidnapper, tous les deux... J'ai... j'ai enfin réussi à m'échapper. Après cinq ans.

Il releva brusquement la tête, fixant Tenten dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Tu as beau être la plus impulsive des ninjas que je connaisse, tu es aussi la meilleure manieuse d'armes. Et je sais, je m'en doute, que tu n'as fait que t'améliorer depuis.

Tenten n'échappa pas à son regard sévère, émérite, dont les paroles et les louanges avaient toujours un si fort impact aux oreilles de la kunoichi. Elle ne s'y déroba pas, au contraire, elle y plongea toute entière, sembla vérifier la qualité de ses dires, tâter sa propre volonté, puis émergea de nouveau et déclara de but en blanc :

\- Emmène-moi.

Il hocha la tête, grave, satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Et Tenten s'habilla à vive allure, ramassa ses parchemins, une bouteille d'eau, à peine de quoi manger en chemin. Elle s'en fichait du danger, elle n'avait en tête qu'une seule chose : rattraper son passé. Sauver son père.  
Sa fuite se fit dans un véritable tourbillon, et elle laissa toutes ses affaires comme telles -sa vaisselle qui s'égouttait près de l'évier, sa couette étendue au sol dans une forme biscornue, comme figée par surprise en même temps que Tenten qui s'était levée aux deux coups secs contre la porte, ses livres et ses armes renversés par ses allers-retours incisifs, vitaux.

Tout se jouait maintenant.

La kunoichi claqua la porte derrière elle sans penser à fermer à clé, -et qui y'avait-il à voler de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas une adolescente de quatorze ans sans nom ni héritage qui avait quoique ce soit de valeur à cacher dans un vingt mètres carrés, de toute façon.

À part si ce départ allait lui apporter plus que ce qu'elle laissait en partant...

_

x chap.13


End file.
